Blast From The Past
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Casey Connor is the new make-up artist for WWE. She runs into someone from her past. Will what tore them apart keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Casey Connor was twenty-nine years old. She had dark brown medium length hair and blue eyes. She grew up in St. Louis, Missouri. She graduated from Hazelwood Central High School. Then she went on to The University Of Missouri and got a degree in cosmetology. It was her first day at her new job. She was working for the WWE as there new make-up artist. She just arrived at the arena. She went to Stephanie Mcmahon's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Stephanie said. She went in.

"Hello Mrs. Mcmahon I'm Casey Connor." "I'm the new make-up artist."

"Yes have a seat." She sat down. "Are you familiar with our company?"

"I know it's about professional wrestling but I don't follow it."

"I think you'll like it here." "Let me show you where you'll be working, follow me."

They went down the hall stopping at a table.

"This is your work station." Stephanie said. "Most of the time people will come to you if they wanna do something with there hair or make-up before the show."

"Ok." "I'm excited."

"Good." "I'm sure you'll meet a lot of nice people." "Where are you from again?"

"St. Louis."

"I've been there that's a nice place."

"Yeah."

"If you go down the hall and make a left that's where catering is, that's where most of the wrestlers are."

"Ok."

"I have get back to work but welcome to the WWE."

"Thank you very much." Stephanie left.

Casey went to catering there were people everywhere. She got some coffee and sat down.

"Hi." Kelly Kelly said.

"Hi."

"Do you care if I sit down?"

"Not at all."

"I'm Kelly." "Are you new here?"

"Yeah I'm Casey." "I'm the new make-up artist."

"So you'll help me whenever I'm having a hair crisis?"

"Yep."

"Cool." "So do you like wrestling?"

"I don't really follow it."

"You should start it's really fun."

"My boyfriend in high school was an amateur wrestler." "I used to go to his matches all the time." "He used to say I was his good luck charm."

"Sounds like he was a sweet guy."

"I used to think that to."

"What changed your mind?"

"He cheated on me." "A couple different times but I didn't find out about that until later."

"What an asshole."

"Yeah." "My parents were happy when we broke up they never liked him."

"What was his name?"

"Randy."

"Was he cute?"

"Gorgeous, especially his eyes." "The prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen."

"Did you guys ever see each other after you broke up?"

"No he was in the Marines when we broke up." "I was a senior." "To be honest though I don't give a fuck where he is and I don't care if I ever see him again."

"I have a feeling the reason you broke up goes deeper then cheating."

"Yeah."

"Hello." They looked up. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to interrupt but I wanted to introduce myself." "I'm John Cena."

"Casey Connor."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to."

"Casey I'll catch up with you later ok?" Kelly said.

"Ok." She left.

"Can I sit down?" John asked.

"Sure." He sat down.

"You're new here right?"

"Yeah." "I'm the new make-up artist."

"Well you're gonna have a lot of fun here."

"I'm hoping so." "Have you worked here long?"

"Nine years."

"I hope I can adjust to life on the road."

"It won't take anytime at all." "You'll adjust before you know it."

"Well you're the expert."

"What does you're boyfriend think about you taking this job?"

"I'm single."

"Really?" "So am I." "After you get settled in and used to things, would you like to go out sometime?"

"Sure."

"Great well I gotta but I'll see you around."

"Ok."

Later that night the show was going on. Casey was doing Kelly's make-up before her match.

"So what did you and John talk about?" Kelly asked.

"He asked me out."

"What'd you say?"

"I said yes."

"He is cute."

"Yes he is." "Ok you're done."

"Thanks."

"Good luck in your match."

"Thanks." Kelly left. Casey dropped a blush brush under the table. She bent down to pick it up. When she came back up she bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry." Who she saw shocked her. He looked a little different. He had a beard and lots of tattoos on his arms but she knew it was him. "Randy, Randy Orton." "How not nice it is to see you."

"Oh well I see you're still a bitch Casey."

"Yeah and you're still a dickhead." "You work here?"

"That's right."

"So do I."

"You're a wrestler?"

"No I'm the make-up artist."

"Out of all the places you could've picked to work you had to choose here."

"Hey I didn't know you worked here."

"Now you do." "Just stay out of my way."

"God I don't know what I ever saw in you."

"Someone's still bitter."

"Look who's talking."

"I'm not bitter."

"Oh really Randall."

"Shut the fuck up." "Don't call me that."

"I see that's still one of your buttons."

"Why don't you do what did thirteen years ago and get lost."

"Fuck you."

"Those days are over."

"They should have never started."

"Oh come on Casey you always remember your first."

"Unfortunately."

"I know that feeling."

"Drop dead." He walked away.

**Flashback**

1997

Randy was in a park by his house playing football. Casey was in the park to sitting under a tree. The football went flying passed her. Randy ran up to her.

"I'm so sorry." He said. "Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"I'm Randy."

"I'm Casey."

"What a beautiful name."

"Thank you." They smiled at each other.

**End Of Flashback**

**That's the first chapter I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Casey had been at her new job for a week now. She liked it but she couldn't believe Randy worked there to. She never thought they'd see each other again. Since the night they both said it was over. She figured as long as they stayed away from each other like they'd been doing everything would be fine. Other then Randy being around she liked everything about her job. She met a lot of nice people. It was Sunday a day off for everyone. Casey was at the hotel didn't have anything to do. So she went to hang out in Kelly's room.

"How do you like it here so far?" Kelly asked.

"It's great." "Except for one thing."

"What?"

"Remember I was telling you about my ex-boyfriend from high school?"

"Yeah."

"He works here."

"He does?"

"Yeah."

"What was his name again?"

"Randy."

"Well the only Randy in the company is Randy Orton."

"That would be him."

"Oh my god you used to date Randy Orton?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"So you seen him since you've been here?"

"Yeah and he's still an asshole."

"How long were you two together?"

"Two years."

"Did you love him?"

"Yes and I thought he loved me but I was very wrong."

"I've went out with Randy a few times, not recently though." "It was nothing serious."

"He always did have a thing for blondes."

"How old were you guys when you started dating?"

"I was fifteen he was seventeen."

"Was he your first?"

"Yep and I was his first."

"How long did you guys wait?"

"Six months." "After that first time I don't who wanted it more him or me."

"No wonder he's horny all the time."

"He's still like that?"

"Yeah."

"I thought it was just raging teenage hormones."

"Nope." "Hey when we were talking last week you said you didn't break up just because he cheated." "I'm curious, what was the other reason?"

"Kelly if you don't mind I really don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"Have you talked to John Cena lately?"

"No but I'm sure he's just been busy."

Randy was down in the hotel gym working out with Ted Dibiaise.

"Have you seen the new make-up girl Randy?" Ted asked. "She's hot."

"She's a bitch."

"How do you know that you've only known her a week?"

"I've known her fifteen years." "She was my girlfriend in high school."

"Was she a slut or something?"

"No." "She was the first chick I ever screwed."

"Did you love her?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"I cheated on her a whole bunch of times."

"Why?"

"None of your damn business." He snapped.

"Whoa dude chill the fuck out."

"Look that's just a period in my life I don't like talking about."

"Ok fine." "You know I heard Cena likes her." "I heard a rumor that he asked her out."

"Like I care."

"Just telling you."

"I don't care what Casey does."

"You don't?"

"Why would I?"

"I don't know don't get so defensive."

"Shut up."

The next night Casey was at the arena. She felt someone tap her on her shoulder. She turned around.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi." "How's everything going?"

"Great."

"Good." "Are you busy tonight?"

"No."

"Wanna go do something after the show?"

"Sure."

"Ok." "I'll just meet you right here then?"

"Ok see ya later."

"Bye."

After the show was over they went to dinner.

"Where are you from Casey?" John asked.

"St. Louis."

"Did you always like doing hair and make-up?"

"Yeah I used to do it for all my friends."

"Do you miss home?"

"A little bit." "It's exciting to be here though."

"Well I'm glad you're here." He said smiling at her.

"Me to I get to go out with cute guys."

"Thanks."

"Who said I was talking about you?" She said jokingly.

"Oh you got jokes."

"I saw your match tonight it was great."

"Thanks."

"You and Randy make a good team."

"Yeah well we're not friends by any means."

"He's is a jerk."

"Has he been giving you trouble?"

"No we just used to date in high school and it didn't end well."

"Oh."

"So you're from Massachusetts?"

"Yeah.

They went back to the hotel. John walked Casey back to her room.

"I had a good time tonight." John said.

"Me to."

"We're gonna be in New Orleans next week." "Do you wanna come with me to Bourbon Street, it's really fun."

"Sure."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok." He kissed her.

"Goodnight Casey."

"Goodnight John." He walked away.

She began to look for her room key. When she found it she looked up. Randy was standing there.

"Randy what do you want?"

"I was just walking by."

"Then walk."

"Have fun on your date?"

"As a matter of fact I did."

"Yeah I bet your legs will be open in no time."

"This coming from a guy who never kept it in his pants."

"Yeah whatever."

"Go to hell."

"Yeah blow me bitch." She unlocked her room. She flipped him off and went inside.

**Flashback**

_Casey and Randy had been together six months. They were at school. Casey opened her locker. There was a teddy bear inside with a heart in the middle that said "I love you" on it. She smiled. Later that night Randy came over to her house. They were in her room on her bed._

_"Thanks for the teddy bear Randy."_

_"No problem baby." She went back to studying. Randy started nibbling on her earlobe._

_"Randy stop." She giggled. "I gotta study."_

_"Well I gotta kiss you." She looked at him. They kissed. It became passionate quickly. He got on top of her. She felt his hand in her shirt. She stopped him._

_"Randy I don't know." "I want to but I never have."_

_"Neither have I."_

_"Really?"_

_"Really." "I love you Casey and I want my first time to be with you." "If you're not ready I understand."_

_"I love you to Randy." "Make love to me." They kissed._

**End Of Flashback**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Casey woke up. She took a shower and got dressed. She was sitting on the bed looking at the schedule. A new month had started a month Casey always remembered. A month that changed her life forever.

**Flashback**

_It had been three months since Casey and Randy's first time together. They were so happy. Casey had never been so happy in her life. She knew they were still young but she knew Randy was the one she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. Casey and Randy were at a place called "The Point" it was a local make out spot for teenagers. The windows of Randy's car were all steamed up. They were laying in the backseat._

_"That was so great baby." Randy said._

_"You didn't do to bad yourself."_

_"Yeah I know."_

_"Oh shut up." She said smiling._

_"I can't wait school's gonna be over in a couple months." "I can't wait to go to the Marines."_

_"Yeah." Randy could tell something was wrong._

_"What's wrong Case?"_

_"Nothing." "I'm happy for you."_

_"You don't want me to go though right?"_

_"I'm gonna miss so much next year." "School's gonna suck."_

_"It's only a year." "We'll spend weekends together."_

_"It won't be the same."_

_"Yes it will."_

_"You're gonna meet someone else and forget all about me."_

_"Casey look at me." She looked at him. "I would never cheat on you, ever." "I love you." _

_"I love you to." They kissed. "Ok get dressed I gotta go home." "I'm already out past curfew."_

_"I can't wait till I have housing after we have sex then we can just lay in bed and relax."_

_"We've relaxed at my house after sex before."_

_"Yeah but we always have to worry about your parents coming home."_

_"We haven't been caught yet."_

_"Why do they hate me so much?"_

_"I don't know but there opinion doesn't matter."_

_They got dressed and Randy drove Casey back to her house. They were parked outside. They were kissing each other goodbye._

_"Randy I've gotta go." She mumbled against his lips. They broke the kiss._

_"I love you baby."_

_"I love you to." "See you tomorrow."_

_"Ok bye."_

_"Bye."_

_Casey quietly opened her front door the lights were off. Suddenly they came on her mom and dad were sitting there._

_"Hi mom, hi dad."_

_"Don't hi us young lady." Her father said. "You're an hour late." "You were with him weren't you?"_

_"Yes dad he is my boyfriend."_

_"He is such a bad influence on you." Her mom said._

_"We just lost track of time."_

_"You're grounded for two weeks." Her dad said. "During those two weeks you'll go straight to school and come straight home." "You aren't aloud to see Randy and he's not allowed here."_

_"That's not fair." "Why do you guys hate him so much?"_

_"You could do so much better." Her mom said._

_"There isn't anyone better then Randy." "I love him."_

_"You what?" Her father said. "You're barely sixteen you don't know anything about love."_

_"I love him and there's nothing you can do about it."_

_"Watch you're mouth Casey or do you want another week?" "Go to your room."_

_"Fine."_

_A few days later Casey wasn't feeling well so she stayed home from school. Her parents were at work. Randy called her from a pay phone when he went to lunch._

_"Hi Casey." Randy said. "How are you feeling?" He could hear her crying. "What's wrong?"_

_"I don't wanna talk about it over the phone." "Can you come here after school?"_

_"I thought we weren't aloud to see each other for two weeks."_

_"We're not but I need you here with me please."_

_"What about you're parents?"_

_"They're both working till seven tonight."_

_"Ok I'll be there by three I promise."_

_"Ok."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you to."_

_Randy showed up right at three. He rang the doorbell. He hugged when she answered it. She looked like she'd been crying all day._

_"What's wrong baby?" "What is it, huh?"_

_"Sit down." They sat on the couch. "Randy I'm not sure but I think I might be pregnant."_

_"What?" "You might be pregnant?"_

_"Yeah I'm late." "I'm never late."_

_"Ok." "We need to go buy a pregnancy test."_

_"I already did." "I didn't wanna take it alone."_

_"Come on let's go take it."_

_They went upstairs to the bathroom. They'd already been waiting about eight minutes and it took ten for results. They were in her room she was pacing back and forth. Randy stood in front of her._

_"Randy I'm so scared."_

_"If you are pregnant we'll get through it ok." "Everything will be fine." "It'll be hard but we can do it."_

_"It's time." They went into the bathroom. She looked down at the test. Her eyes filled with tears. They streamed down her cheeks. She looked at Randy. "I'm pregnant." "Oh my god." Randy hugged her._

_"It's ok Casey."_

_"My parents are gonna kill me." She sobbed. "What about you?" "What about the Marines?"_

_"That doesn't matter." "I belong with you." He rubbed her stomach. "And our baby." They kissed._

**End Of Flashback**

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Casey was at the hotel packing. She really wasn't looking forward to where they were going next. They were going to St. Louis. She was originally from there but hadn't been back there since college. She was thinking about going home to see her parents. She hadn't been home in eight years. She started pulling her suitcase down the hall. It was the kind with wheels on it.

"Hey Casey, wait up."

"Hi John."

"I bet you're excited to go back to your house instead of staying at a hotel when we get to Missouri."

"Actually I'll be at a hotel I don't have a house in Missouri."

"I thought that's where you were from."

"It is but I haven't been back since college."

"Where do you live?"

"Vegas."

"Do you like it there?"

"Yeah it's great and before I started working here I could always find a job."

"Why did you take this job?"

"Steady work, a chance to travel."

"You didn't work a lot in Vegas?"

"Just when they needed me."

"Do you have any special plans when you get to St. Louis?"

"I might go by some places I haven't been to in awhile."

"I don't have anything to do tomorrow." "Mind if I tag along?"

"Not at all it would be boring doing it myself anyway."

"Ok I wanna get up early though is nine o' clock ok for you?"

"Sure."

They were down in the lobby. Everyone who was leaving to go to Missouri was there. Casey was heading towards the door to go outside when someone bumped into her. It was Randy.

"Watch where the fuck you're going!" He yelled.

"Don't fucking yell at me you ran into me!"

"If you weren't here I wouldn't have that problem!"

"Well I'm here you're just gonna have to deal with it!"

"I don't have deal with shit I was here first!"

"Randy believe it or I didn't take this job to ruin your life, I didn't even know you worked here!"

"God you're such a fucking bitch!" Everyone was staring at them.

"At least I'm not a lying cheating asshole!"

"Oh still hung up on that huh!"

"Orton shut the fuck up." John said. Casey looked over he was standing next to her. "Leave her alone." He looked around. "What's everyone staring at mind your business." Everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Aw isn't that sweet Casey has a protector."

"She doesn't need my protection but I'm not letting you talk to her like that."

"What are you doing John, trying to earn points so she'll fuck you?"

"I'm just defending my friend asshole."

"Just remember I fucked her first." He walked away. John turned to Casey.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine." "I'm used to his rudeness."

The next morning John showed up at Casey's room at nine o' clock. They went to her old high school first. They were in the football field.

"I graduated right here."

"What year?"

"Ninety-nine." "It's so weird being back here." "I feel so old."

"You're not old you're beautiful." Casey looked over she saw a spot on the field. A spot she remembered well.

**Flashback**

_Casey was five months pregnant. Both Casey and Randy's parents weren't happy when they found out about Casey's pregnancy. After a few months they still didn't like it but learned to accept it. Randy had just graduated. A few days before that Casey and Randy found out they were having a boy. They were going to name him Randall Keith Orton Jr. They decided that Randy would still go to the Marines and Casey and the baby would join him when she finished school. Randy and Casey were walking on the football field hand in hand._

_"I can't believe it I_ _graduated."Randy said._

_"I'm so proud of you." "We both are."_

_"Casey I wanna ask you something." He let go of her hand and stood in front of her. "Casey you know I love you right?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"You and our son are the most important things in the world to me." He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. "Casey Patricia Connor, will you marry me?"_

**"**_Oh my god." "Randy this is really sweet but we don't have to get married just because we're having_ _a baby."_

_"It's not because of the baby it's because I love you and our son and I want us to be a family." "We can stay engaged while you finish school." "Then when you come where I'll be we can get married." "I talked to my recruiter and they have housing for married couples it comes complete with a nursery."_

_"Yes."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Yes." He put the ring on her finger. They hugged._

_"I love you so much Casey."_

_"I love you to." They kissed._

**End Of Flashback**

"Casey, Casey?" John said.

"Oh I'm sorry John." "I'm just lost in thought, old memories."

They drove around for a few hours. Then they stopped and got something to eat. They were in a café.

Casey can I ask you a question?" John asked.

"Sure."

"Was Randy always like that to you?"

"No."

"It doesn't seem like you ever had anything in common."

"We used to until what he became interested in was having sex with other women."

"He's crazy if you were my girlfriend I'd never cheat on you." "Do you wanna go to dinner tonight?"

"I was actually thinking about going to my parents house tonight." "I haven't seen them for a long time." "You can come if you want to."

"I'd like that."

Casey called her parents and asked if she could come over. That said yes she them she was bring a friend. They got to the house at around six. They walked through the front door.

"Casey." Her mom said. They hugged.

"Dad." They hugged. "I would like you guys to meet a friend of mine from work." "This is John Cena."

"Hello welcome to our home, I'm Sarah." Her mom said. "I know it reminds you of that movie I hear it all the time."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Connor." John said.

"Please call me Sarah."

"Hello I'm her father Derek."

"Hello Mr. Connor."

"Dinner will be ready soon." Sarah said.

"Mom I told you didn't have to cook."

"I couldn't have you come home and not cook." Casey turned to John.

"John I gotta go to the bathroom." "Make yourself at home."

"Ok."

She went upstairs. When she was finished in the bathroom she was walking passed her old room. She went in and turned the light on. It looked exactly the same as the last time she saw it. She went to her closet and opened it up. Something fell off the top shelf. It was dusty. After a minute she realized it was Randy's letterman jacket. She saw his name stitched at the bottom. She put it back and went back downstairs.

John and Derek were talking Casey went into the kitchen with her mom.

"You're friend's cute." Sarah whispered. "Is he just your friend?"

"A friend, it might turn into something more than that."

"Might?"

"We've went out once." "We had a really nice time." "I like him."

"But?"

"I don't know if I wanna be tied down right now."

"Why is there someone else?"

"No I just like the single life it's less complicated." "Do we still have that tire swing in the backyard?"

"Yeah." Casey went into the living room.

"John come with me to the backyard." She said.

They went to the backyard. She sat on the tire swing. John was pushing her.

"I haven't done this in years." She said.

"I like your parents."

"My mom thinks you're cute."

"Really?"

"Yeah." When she came back he stopped her from swinging. She looked up at him.

"Does that run in the family?"

"Yeah." He kissed her. She kissed him back. It was very slow. When it broke they smiled.

"Dinnertime." They heard Sarah yell.

"We better go." Casey said.

"Yeah."

After dinner Casey was saying bye to her parents.

"Bye mom."

"Bye Casey." They hugged.

"Bye dad."

"Bye Casey." "I like John make sure you bring him back."

"I might."


	5. Chapter 5

A week had passed. Casey was glad she went home. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She was thinking of going back more often. She was still glad she moved though. She preferred Vegas to St. Louis any day. She was in her hotel room sitting on her bed. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said

"Hey it's John."

"Hi John."

"What are you doing?"

"Just waiting to go to work."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing."

"Wanna go out to the club with me and a couple people."

"Sure what time?"

"What times good for you?"

"I have to come back here and get ready." "How's midnight?"

"That's fine."

"Do you care if I see if Kelly wants to come to?"

"No at all."

"Ok."

"Has Randy been bothering you lately?"

"I've been doing my best to avoid him."

"Well that's good."

"Like I said I'm used to him being rude to me."

"You don't deserve it just because he's a jerk doesn't give him the right to treat you like dirt."

"I gotta go I'm gonna call Kelly."

"Ok see you at the arena later."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

She hung up and called Kelly.

"Hello?" Kelly said.

"Hey it's Casey."

"Hi Casey, what's up?"

"Wanna go out with me and John tonight?"

"Where are you going?"

"To the club."

"What time?"

"Midnight."

"Ok." "Did you hear about Stephanie Mcmahon?"

"No."

"She just found out she's pregnant again."

"Again?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't this baby number four for her and Hunter?"

"Yep."

"They must really like making them." She said laughing.

"I can't wait to have some one day." "How about you?"

"I really don't want kids."

"Why babies are so adorable?"

"I gotta go." "See you tonight."

"Ok."

Casey was at the arena she was on her break getting a pop from the vending machine. When she turned around Randy was behind her.

"Of course you're in my way again." He said.

"You know what Randy I'm getting really sick of this." "If you can't be civil to me then leave me alone."

"What, you gonna tell your boyfriend on me?"

"John is not my boyfriend." "Why you jealous?"

"Hell no."

"Sounds to me to like you are."

"Why would I be jealous what he's after I've already had."

"God when did you turn into such a pig?" "To think I almost married you."

"I must've been out of my mind I can't believe I asked you."

"I can't believe I said yes what the hell was I thinking." "At least you got your fifty dollars back from the pawn shop."

"That ring came from Zales thank you."

"Whatever Randy." She walked away.

It was towards the end of show. Casey was getting ready to leave. Stephanie Mcmahon came up to her.

"Hi Casey." Stephanie said.

"Hi."

"How are you liking your job?"

"It's great."

"Is there some sort of problem going on with you and Randy Orton?"

"No." "We just have a very complicated past."

"Oh."

"We used to date when we were teenagers." "Congratulations on the baby."

"Thank you."

"What's in the bag?"

"It's a mobile for the baby." She said taking it out. "See." She pushed a button. It started playing "Rock-A-Bye-Baby."

"That's…really nice." She said with her voice cracking and tears forming in her eyes.

"Casey are you ok?"

"I'm fine." "I have to go."

She went back to the hotel. When she got there she threw herself on the bed and sobbed uncontrollably.

**Flashback**

_Casey was eight months pregnant. She was happy she was waiting on a call from her doctor to tell her whether she should come to the hospital. She was talking to Randy on the phone. He was at his base._

_"I'm so excited Randy I think this is it."_

_"When is the doctor supposed to call?""_

_"Soon."_

_"As soon as you found out let me know."_

_"I will."_

_"Are you scared about the labor?"_

_"A little."_

_"Don't be I'll be right there with you." "I wanna talk to him." She put the receiver to her stomach. "Hi Randy it's daddy." "Me and mommy will get to meet you really soon we're both really excited." "Want me to sing you the song?" "Rock-a-by baby on the treetop, when the wind blows the cradle will rock, when the bow breaks the cradle will fall and down will come baby cradle and all." Casey put the phone back up to her ear._

_"I love when you sing that to him it's so beautiful." The line beeped. "Hang on Randy I have another call."_

_"Ok."_

_"Hello?"_

_"Is this Casey?"_

_"Yes it is."_

_"This is Dr. Miller." "There's no rush but get down to the hospital as soon as possible."_

_"Ok thank you." She clicked back over. "Randy that was the doctor." "She said to get down to the hospital as soon as possible."_

_"Let me tell my CO and I'll be there in a couple hours." "I love you."_

_"I love you to."_

_Two hours later Casey was in the waiting room with her parents. Randy showed up._

_"Randy." She said. They hugged and kissed._

_"What's going on?"_

_"We're just waiting on the doctor."_

_The doctor came out._

_"Casey, Randy come on back." Dr. Miller said._

_She got put in a room. She was in a hospital bed and hooked to machines. Randy was in the room with her._

_"Are you going to induce my labor?" Casey asked._

_"Casey, when is the last time you felt the baby move?" Dr. Miller asked._

_"Yesterday he was kicking up a storm."_

_"I can't find a heartbeat."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"There's no easy way to say this." "Casey your baby will be born stillborn." "It's dead."_

_"Dead?" "How can that be?"_

_"We don't know what causes stillbirth."_

_"Is it something I did?"_

_"No you didn't do anything wrong." "What I'm going to do is induce your labor so you can deliver him." "After that if you want to you and Randy can both hold him and tell him goodbye." "The nurse will come in and give you the shot." She left. Casey started to cry. Randy hugged her. He was crying to._

_"Casey I'm sorry I'm so sorry." Randy said._

_"I wanna hold the baby."_

_"Me to."_

_After she delivered him she was holding him. He was wrapped in a blue blanket. She was crying._

_"Hi little Randy." "It's mommy." "Me and your daddy wanted you so much." "I'll never forget you." "Mommy loves you so much." She kissed him and hugged him. After a few minutes she gave him to Randy. He was crying._

_"Hi Randy." "You were supposed to be daddy's boy." "I was looking forward to watching you grow up." "Wanna hear the song one last time?" "Rock-a-by baby on the treetop, when the wind blows the cradle will rock, when the bow breaks the cradle will fall and down will come baby cradle and all." "I love you so much." "I'm gonna miss you." He kissed him._

_After an hour a nurse came in and took the baby. Randy laid in bed with Casey and they cried._

**End Of Flashback**

The next day Casey got on the elevator. Just before the doors shut Randy got on to. The elevator stopped moving. Randy pushed some buttons.

"Oh shit it's stuck." He said.


	6. Chapter 6

Casey and Randy had been stuck in the elevator for over an hour. They hadn't said one word to each other. It was a big elevator. They were both sitting against different walls. They both just wanted away from each other. Randy looked at Casey she was looking the other direction. He looked away after a minute.

**Flashback**

_It had been six months since Casey and Randy lost the baby. Randy stayed with Casey for a week after it happened then went back to his base. He had to but Casey didn't care. She was still mad at him for leaving her like that. There relationship wasn't the same anymore. They always seemed to fight about something. Randy was supposed to be coming home for the weekend. He got to do that every other weekend. Casey was sitting on her bed doing her homework when the phone rang._

_"Hello?" She said._

_"Casey it's me."_

_"Where are you Randy?"_

_"I'm still at my base."_

_"What?"_

_"I can't make it."_

_"What, Randy this is the third time."_

_"What the fuck do you want me to do about it huh?"_

_"Do whatever you fucking want." "You obviously don't care if you see me."_

_"Don't bitch at me."_

_"Randy I've gotta go."_

_"Fine."_

_"Fine." She slammed the phone down._

_Casey had suspected for awhile that Randy was cheating on her. She didn't want to be right. Despite the problems they were having she still loved him. She decided to drive down to his base so they could talk. She made it an about three and a half hours. She went to Randy's housing unit and knocked on the door. He didn't answer it was unlocked she opened it. She saw Randy and a woman getting dressed._

_"Oh I see you're busy." Randy turned around._

_"Casey!" He said surprised. Casey went inside._

_"Randy who the hell is she?" He looked down at the floor. Casey looked at her. "Did Randy tell you about me?"_

_"No." The woman said._

_"I'm his fiancée."_

_"His fiancée?"_

_"Yes and you need to go." The woman left. Casey looked at Randy._

_"Casey what are you doing here?"_

_"Is that all you have to say?" "I was hoping we could talk because I wanted to save our relationship."_

_"Relationship?" "You call this a relationship?" "All we do anymore is fight Casey."_

_"How could you do this to me?"_

_"You!" "That's all it's been about for the last six months, you ,you, you!"_

_"You're never around so I'd say it's the other way around!"_

_"What about me!" "My son died to!"_

_"You bastard don't you talk about him!" She started to cry._

_"There you go being a bitch again!"_

_"What did you just call me!"_

_"A bitch Casey that's what you've turned into you're a bitch!" She walked up to him and smacked him as hard as she could._

_"Fuck you Randy!" "You know what." They were on the second floor. She went over to the window opened it and took her ring off. "I don't need this anymore." She threw her ring out the window. "It's over!"_

_"Good!"_

_"I hate you!"_

_"Not as much as I hate you!"_

_"Have a nice life asshole!" She said as she headed for the door._

_"I will now that you're not in it!" She slammed the door._

**End Of Flashback**

It was going on the second hour they were stuck. They were still sitting in the same places.

"When are they gonna let me outta here." Randy said. "Being stuck is bad enough but I'm stuck with you so that makes it worse."

"Don't start Randy."

"You gonna make me stop?"

"Ok Randy what the fuck is your problem?"

"You, I don't want to see you."

"Jesus are you still that mad at me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Every time I look at you I think about our son." "You weren't the only one that lost someone that day but you acted like it."

"Like you even cared about how I felt anyway." "You didn't love me."

"Yes I did.

"The hell you did!" She yelled.

"The hell I didn't!"

"Then why weren't you there when I needed you." She had tears in her eyes. "I needed you and you left."

"I stayed for as long as they would let me." "Even after that I tried to help you and you pushed me away."

"You're something else." "I'm not the one who cheated on me all those times." "I found out about the others."

"I didn't know how else to handle it." "I was a kid."

"So was I."

"Those women never meant anything to me." "I felt bad every time I did it."

"Sure."

"I did." "I know you don't believe me but I did love you." He got up and sat next to her. "I was just so mad." "I still miss him."

"So do I."

"I never meant to hurt you Casey." She was looking away from him. "Hey." He grabbed her hand. "I mean it." "I'm sorry." She looked at him.

"I'm sorry to Randy." "If I didn't consider your feelings back then I'm sorry." "I don't wanna fight anymore."

"Me either." "Maybe we can be friends."

"I'd like to try."

"Give me a hug." They hugged. The elevator started to move. "Hey we're moving."

"It's about time." They both went to stand up. The elevator jerked sending them into the wall. Randy was pressed up against Casey. They laughed.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Casey."

"What?" He kissed her. The elevator opened. She had a surprised look on her face.

"See you later." He got off the elevator.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days had passed since Casey and Randy were stuck in the elevator. She was glad they talked about stuff. What really surprised her was when he kissed her. Especially after he said maybe they could be friends. Not that she didn't like it. She always thought Randy was a great kisser. She was at lunch with Kelly.

"How come you were so late the other day?" Kelly asked.

"I got stuck in the hotel elevator."

"Were you alone?"

"No Randy was with me."

"That had to be hell for you."

"It was at first." "Then we got to talking about things we should have talked about years ago." "We were just to young to handle it then."

"Handle what?"

"Remember the other day when I said I didn't want kids?"

"Yeah."

"When I was sixteen I gave birth to a stillborn." "It was a boy, Randy Jr."

"Oh my god Casey I am so sorry."

"It's ok." "Don't tell anyone ok, I don't like talking about it."

"I won't."

"Anyway, me and Randy decided we weren't gonna fight anymore and try and be friends." "Then he kissed me.

"He kissed you?"

"Yeah."

"What did you do?"

"I just stood there I wasn't expecting it at all."

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah."

"Have you talked to him since?"

"No but I'm sure I'll see him tonight."

Casey was at the arena. She was in catering on her break. She was sitting a table. Suddenly someone covered her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Hi John." He sat down next to her.

"I've been meaning to ask you, why didn't you show up at the club the other night."

"I'm sorry about that." "Something I ate that night made me sick to my stomach." "I was throwing up most of the night."

"Did you see a doctor?"

"No but I'm ok now."

"Good."

"I feel really bad about standing you up like that."

"It's ok I understand."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Nope."

"Ok."

"Are you busy tomorrow night?"

"No why?"

"Wanna go to dinner?"

"Sure." She looked at her watch. "I gotta go my break's almost over." She stood up. "See you tomorrow night."

"Ok."

When she went back to her work area there were flowers sitting there. She picked up the card. It read.

Casey sorry I've been such a jerk – Randy

She went to his locker room and knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Come on in."

"I can't my break's almost over."

"Ok."

"Thank you for the flowers there beautiful."

"You're welcome."

"Well I gotta go."

"Wait." "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing."

"Wanna meet at the hotel bar for a drink?"

"Sure."

"Ok." "Midnight?"

"Ok."

"See you later."

"Bye."

At midnight they met in the lobby bar. They sat at a table.

"You look nice Randy." "What are you all dressed up for?"

"I'm not dressed up."

"So a white buttoned up dress shirt and jeans is typical for you?"

"What about you?" "You didn't have on a silk top and skirt last time I saw you."

"I wanted to change."

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Drinks are on me tonight?"

"You don't have to pay for my drinks I have money."

"I insist."

"Ok."

"What'll you have?"

"A beer."

"I'll be right back." He got two beers and came back. "So what have you been up to?"

"Well I live in Las Vegas now."

"When did you move there?"

"Right after college."

"You went to college?"

"Yeah." "Remember when I applied to The University Of Missouri?"

"Yeah."

"I got in."

"How are your parents?"

"Good."

"They still hate me?"

"Probably."

After about two hours they were pretty drunk. Casey said she'd walk with Randy to his room.

"We'll have to do this again soon." Casey said. Randy went to his door unlocked and opened it.

"Yeah."

"Goodnight."

"Wait." He kissed her. She kissed him back. They went into his room. They were kissing passionately. Casey was pressed up against the door it closed. She was unbuttoning his shirt. He was unbuttoning hers. He picked her off the door and carried her to the bed. They laid down. He unzipped her skirt and pulled it down. She undid his pants. "Oh Casey." He mumbled against her lips. He broke from his lips kissed down her neck and nibbled on her earlobe. "Randy." She moaned. "I figured you still liked that." He chuckled into her ear. They kissed again. He slipped inside her. They both moaned. He started moving. "Oh Randy." She moaned. They kissed. "Oh god Casey you make me feel seventeen again." He groaned. "I need you Casey." "Randy ohhh, mmmm." They finished.

The next morning Casey woke she was laying on Randy's chest. She looked up he was looking at her.

"Morning." He said smiling.

"Morning." They kissed. She laughed against his lips. When they broke it he asked.

"What's so funny?"

"Your beard tickles me when we kiss."

"You didn't seem to mind it last night." "Don't you like my beard?"

"Yeah it's sexy."

"So are you." "You know." He said as he kissed her. "We're both off today." "What do you think of just spending all day in bed?"

"Do you still have it in you to do it that many times in a day?"

"I guess you'll find out."

"Can we get some breakfast first I'm starving?"

"I'll call room service." "What do you want?"

"Pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast and juice."

"Ok."

"Can I take a shower and borrow some clothes?" "Or I can just go back to my room and get some."

"You can borrow some clothes." "Want any company?"

"Maybe when I take my second shower."

She just got out of the shower. She was in a towel. She had the bathroom door open a little cause it was hot. She heard on a knock on the door. Randy answered it.

"Hi baby."

"Sam." Randy said. Casey heard her come in. "What are you doing here?"

"What Randy you're not happy to your own girlfriend?" "Come here." They kissed.

Casey's eyes filled with tears. Tears silently went down her cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

Casey couldn't believe what she just heard. Randy had a girlfriend. She felt sick to her stomach. Her head was spinning. She was quite sure what emotion to feel there were so many going through her head. In a way she felt like she was experiencing deja-vu. She got dressed while continuing to listen to there conversation.

"Of course I'm happy to see you Samantha." Randy said. "I just wasn't expecting you that's all."

"I wanted to surprise you." "This job I was supposed to start got delayed until next week so here I am." "I missed you so much."

"I missed you to."

"Are you busy right now?" "Want me you show you how much I missed you?"

"I'd really like to baby but I can't right now."

"Why not?"

"I have an autograph signing to go to and I'm already late."

"Did you sleep in again?"

"Yeah."

"I'll just hang out here till you get back."

"No."

"Why?"

"You don't wanna sit here all by yourself do you?" "Here." "Take my Mastercard and go shopping."

"Ok."

"I'll see you later ok?" Casey heard the front door open.

"Ok." "I love you Randy."

"I love you to Sam." They kissed. Casey heard the door close.

"Oh fuck." Randy muttered under this breath. Casey wiped her eyes and came out of the bathroom.

"You unbelievable, self-centered bastard." "You have a girlfriend!" "So what, you figured you'd fuck me one more time just for the hell of it!" "How many times have you done this to her?"

"This is the first time."

"Yeah right."

"It is." "I wasn't planning last night I swear."

"Yeah that's why you kissed me first."

"You didn't stop me."

"You didn't mention your girlfriend either." She walked in the bedroom picked up her clothes and changed quickly. She went back into the living room and headed for the door.

"Casey wait." He stood in front of her.

"How long have you been with her?"

"Five years."

"I'm an idiot, I thought you'd changed."

"I did change."

"The only change I see is I'm not the one you're cheating on, I'm the one you're cheating with." "Including the others."

"I told you there are no others."

"There's not gonna be me either." "Now get the fuck out of my way."

"Casey you don't understand." "I know what I did was wrong, I know." "I didn't do it just for sex." "I did it because of how I feel about you."

"No you did it because you wanted to revisit your teen years." "Well they're over." "Last night was a big mistake." "We're not teenagers anymore."

"I know you feel something to or last night never would've happened."

"Maybe I did but that was before I knew you were the same old Randy." "The one who never cared about me at all just like I thought." She went to walk around him. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. He was holding her around her waist she was struggling. Let me go!"

"You know that's not true you know I care about you."

"Let me go." "I hate you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He took one of his hands and started rubbing her cheek.

"I think you're scared because everything I feel, you feel to."

"I don't feel anything for guys that have girlfriends." He kissed her she pushed him away and smacked him. She went around him and opened the door. "I never wanna talk to you again." "Leave me alone." She slammed the door behind her.

She went back to her room and cried. Two hours later there was a knock at her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Kelly." She opened the door.

"Hi Kelly."

"Hi." "What happened are you ok?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"Come on in." They sat on the couch. "Randy's an asshole."

"I thought you guys worked stuff out."

"We did." "We had a couple drinks last night and we slept together." "Then this morning I got out of the shower." "I heard someone come in the room." "It was his girlfriend."

"He slept with you and he has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah." "How could I have been so stupid." She started to cry. Kelly hugged her.

"Aw it's ok."

"He's such a jerk."

"I know."

A couple hours later there was another knock on her door. She opened it.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Are you the make-up girl?"

"Yes I am."

"I know it's your day off but can you do me a favor and do my make-up for me?" "I'll give you a hundred dollars."

"Come on in." She went in. "Go ahead and sit down I'll get my stuff." Casey got her stuff." "I'm Casey."

"Samantha." "Sam."

"Nice to meet you." So Sam, what's the occasion?"

"I'm going out with my boyfriend tonight."

"What's your boyfriend's name?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Randy."

"Randy Orton?"

"Yep."

"Been together long?"

"Five years."

"Good for you."

"I can't wait until the day when he finally proposes."

"So you've talked about marriage?"

"Lots of times."

After a half hour Casey finished.

"Ok you're done." Casey said.

"Thank you it looks great."

"No charge."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Thank you." "Bye."

"Bye." Her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi it's John."

"Hi John."

"How's your day going?"

"Not so good."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing just stuff."

"Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Dinner?"

"Yeah remember I asked you to dinner yesterday?"

"Oh yeah, sure." "Pick me up at nine."

"Ok see you tonight."

"Ok."

They went to a restaurant. Casey was having a good time. John was making her laugh.

"There's that beautiful smile." John said. "When I first picked you up you seemed kinda bummed."

"I was." "You made me feel so much better though thank you."

"You're welcome beautiful." He kissed her. "Casey I like you a lot."

"I like you to."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

**If you like this story review please**


	9. Chapter 9

Casey told John she wanted to think about being his girlfriend. He said that was fine he told her to take all the time she needed. It had been two days. Casey did know what she was going to do. She was very stressed. She was still upset about what happened with Randy. She was at the arena doing Kelly's make-up for her before Kelly's match.

"Casey what's wrong?" Kelly asked.

"Nothing I'm just really stressed."

"Is Randy still on your mind?"

"I hate him." "I don't know why I'm so surprised this is typical Randy Orton."

"I know he hurt you."

"Yeah and it's all my fault."

"How is it your fault?" "He's the jerk that didn't mention his girlfriend."

"Haven't you ever heard the saying, fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's how I feel."

"I know it hurts Casey but there are plenty of other guys out there."

"I don't want anything to do with Randy but you're right." "John Cena asked me to be his girlfriend."

"He did?"

"Yeah."

"What'd you say?"

"I said I'd think about it."

"What's the problem, don't you like him?"

"Yeah I like him a lot." "He's really sweet and he makes me laugh and we have lots of fun together."

"But?"

"I don't know if I want a boyfriend."

"Casey, do you not want to date John because you're waiting for Randy?"

"No." "I just don't wanna get hurt again."

Randy was in catering. He was sitting at a table with Sam. Ted Dibiase sat next to them.

"Hey you guys?" Ted said.

"Hey Ted." Randy said.

"Hi Ted." Sam said.

"Hey Sam." Ted said. "It's been a long time."

"Well I've been busy with work."

"Sam." Randy said. "I wanna talk to Ted alone for a couple minutes ok?"

"Ok." "I'll go for a walk." She got up. "I'll be back in twenty minutes." She left.

"Ok Randy what's up?" Ted asked.

"I cheated on Sam."

"You what?" "With who?"

"Casey."

"The make-up girl."

"Yeah."

"I thought you hated her."

"That was before we talked out our problems." "We had drinks a couple nights ago and we had sex." "The next morning Sam showed up."

"She caught you guys?"

"No." "It was close though." "Casey was in the bathroom."

"I thought you loved Sam."

"I do." "It's just when I'm with Casey it feels like we never broke up." "I feel bad I really hurt her feelings." "She thinks I cheat on Sam all the time because that's what I used to do to her." "I tried telling her that was the first time I'd ever done it and she didn't believe me."

"Were you planning on having just the one night stand with Casey?"

"No."

"So you were planning on having an affair with her?"

"I don't know all I know is I didn't want it to end."

"Well it's obvious you have feelings for her."

"Yeah but I love Sam." "I don't know what to do."

Someone tapped Casey on the shoulder. She turned around.

"Excuse me, it's Casey right?"

"Yeah hi Sam."

"Hi, I just wanted to thank you for doing my make-up the other night." "Randy said I looked perfect."

"You're welcome I'm glad I could help."

"Are you busy right now?"

"No."

"Would you mind giving me a little touch up?"

"Not at all, sit down." She sat down. "How are you tonight?"

"Great I just wish the days wouldn't go by so quick." "I don't wanna be away from Randy again." "It seems like the only time we get to spend together is when we're both at home and that's a rarity."

"You live with him?"

"Yep it's been about two years since I moved in." "St. Louis is a beautiful city." "Have you ever been there?"

"I grew up there." "I went to high school with Randy."

"So you know him pretty well?"

"You could say that." "Ok you're done."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

An hour later Casey was relaxing. Nobody had come by in a while. Randy walked up to her.

"Get the fuck away from me." She said.

"I just wanted to apologize." "I'm sorry."

"You think that's enough?"

"No."

"You tricked me into bed."

"Casey the way I feel when I'm with you-

"No." "Shut up leave me alone."

"Casey please-

"Randy if you don't leave me alone I'm gonna tell her." "The only reason I didn't that day was because I didn't want that poor woman to go through the pain and the heartbreak and the humiliation that I went through." "I still don't wanna do that but if you force me I will."

"Ok fine." He walked away.

It was time for Casey's break. She decided to see John. She knocked on his locker room door. He answered.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi John." "Can I come in?"

"Sure." She went in, they sat on the couch. "What's up?"

"Nothing I'm on my break so I decided to come see you."

"Is everything ok?"

"How can you always tell when there's something wrong with me?"

"When you're not smiling I know something's wrong."

"Just stuff again."

"What can I do to help?"

"I could use a hug." They hugged.

"It's ok." "Cheer up." They pulled back from the hug. He looked her in the eyes. "Come on show me that beautiful smile." She smiled. "That's better."

"John."

"Yeah?"

"Do you still want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yeah." She kissed him.

"Ok I will." They kissed.


	10. Chapter 10

Casey and John had been together for a month. Casey's threat to Randy worked. He hadn't spoken to her since. Not that he didn't want to but he knew Casey was serious. He hated Casey and John together. It made him sick. He tried to keep himself occupied so he wouldn't think about them but with Sam gone it was really hard. Everyone had a day off Casey and Kelly were laying out by the hotel pool.

"So how are you and John doing?" Kelly asked.

"We're great, he's great."

"Do you love him?"

"I think I do I haven't decided yet."

"What does that mean?"

"It means if things keep going the way there going my answer will be yes." "There's still a few deciding factors."

"Like what?"

"Well we haven't done anything yet?"

"What do you mean you haven't, oh." Kelly said realizing what she meant.

"Yeah."

"How long had it been?"

"A month."

"What are you waiting for?"

"I just don't wanna rush into anything."

"Casey, not everybody's like Randy."

"I know that this has nothing to do with him."

"Speaking of Randy, look." Casey looked acrossed the pool. Randy was sitting on the other side staring at her.

"Yeah keep looking asshole." She said only loud enough for her and Kelly to hear. "This is the closest you'll ever come to seeing me naked again." Kelly laughed.

"Has he bothered you lately?"

"No." "I told him if he didn't leave me alone I was telling Sam."

"Would you really do that?"

"Yes." "I would feel really bad about it but yes."

"You would feel bad for telling on him?"

"Hell no." "I would feel bad for her because I know how it feels." "I know how it feels to love him and have him rip your heart out." "When I caught him with that girl it killed me." Casey had her eyes closed. Something blocked out her sun. She opened her eyes. "Hi John."

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"I just came to see my beautiful girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Yeah have you seen her around anywhere?"

"I might have."

"You look an awful lot like her." They kissed. She felt John pick her up. He started walking towards the pool.

"John what are you doing?"

"We're going for a swim." He jumped in with her in his arms. Randy rolled his eyes got up and went back inside. Casey and John came back up.

"Thanks that feels better."

They spent all day by the pool and had dinner in the hotel. Casey was walking John back to his room.

"Casey do you have any plans next weekend?" John asked.

"No."

"Well since we have that weekend off, I'm going to see my parents." "I want you to come with me."

"As long as it's ok with them."

"It is." "They've been wanting to meet you, my brothers to."

"Ok."

"Great." "Come here." They kissed. It became more passionate. "Casey." He mumbled against her lips.

"Hmm?"

"Stay with me tonight."

"Ok."

They went in and went straight for the bedroom. When they made it to the doorway John turned her around and they kissed. They laid down on the bed. Her hands went down to end of his shirt. They stopped kissing only long enough for her to take off his shirt. He moved down to her neck. John's cell phone started to ring. They ignored it. Her shirt joined his on the floor. They kissed again. His phone kept ringing and ringing. They broke the kiss. They both had annoyed looks on there faces.

"Hang on baby." He said. "This will only take a second." He picked up his phone. "Hello?" "What?" "Evan man, slow down." "Ok I'll be right there." He hung up. "Shit."

"What?"

"Someone busted out my back windshield with a brick."

"What?"

"I gotta get down there."

"I'll go with you."

They put there clothes back on and went to the parking lot. Evan Bourne was down there.

"Evan did you see what happened?" John asked.

"No." I was walking by and I saw it." "I called the police."

"Thanks."

Casey and John spend most of the night talking to police. Casey had a pretty good idea who was behind it. The next day at the arena Casey went to Randy locker room and knocked on the door. He answered.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Casey said.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me I know you did that to John's car."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Listen to me Randy, stay away from me, stay away from John or I'm going to Stephanie."

"I don't know what you see in him."

"He treats me good and he doesn't have another girlfriend." She walked away.

The next weekend Casey and John pulled into his parents driveway. They went in the house.

"Mom, dad, we're here." They went into the living room.

"Hi I'm Carol, John's mother." "You're even prettier then John described."

"Thank you Mrs. Cena." Casey said.

"Call me Carol."

"Hello I'm John's father, John Sr."

"Hi Mr. Cena."

"Call me John." They all sat down.

"So Casey you're a make-up artist?" Carol asked.

"Yes."

"Do you like your job?"

"I love it."

They talked for a few hours. Then Casey and John went out back to the pool. They were floating on a raft together.

"My parents love you I can already tell." John said.

"I hope I've been kinda nervous."

"They do." They kissed.

"Jesus John get a room!" They broke the kiss and looked up.

"No problem Sean we'll just use your old one." Sean got in the pool and swam over to them.

"This is Casey I'm assuming?"

"Yeah." "Casey this is my brother Sean." "Sean this is my girlfriend Casey."

"Hi Sean." Casey said.

"Hi." "I've heard great things." "I'm just wondering, being as beautiful as you are, why are you with my brother?"

"I've asked myself that exact same question." She said jokingly.

"Well thanks." John said.

"I'm just kidding." "I think he's sexy that's why I'm with him."

"Dear god he's brainwashed you." Casey laughed.

When it was time to go to bed Casey and John stayed in his old room.

"I love it here." Casey said. "You're family's great." She kissed him. "John, I love you." He smiled.

"I love you to Casey." They kissed. She felt John's hand go under her shirt. She broke the kiss.

"I want to but what about your parents?"

"They won't hear anything I promise, trust me."

"Ok." They kissed.

Randy was at home in Missouri. Sam was with him. He went into the bedroom and sat on the bed. He was very drunk. He was drinking Vodka. Half the bottle was already gone. He was thinking about Casey. Sam came in the room.

"Randy what's a matter?" She asked.

"I told you Sam I'm stressed out from work."

"Let me make you happier." She kissed him. He kissed her back. "I love you." She mumbled against his lips.

"I love you to." He meant that he did love Sam but he could only think of Casey.

"Oh Randy."

"Oh Casey." Sam got off of Randy.

"What?"

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

Randy was still laying on the bed. It took him a second to realize what he did wrong. When he realized what it was he did wrong his eyes widened. He hadn't meant to call Sam Casey it just came out. He felt terrible about it.

"Oh fuck baby I'm sorry."

"Casey?" "Casey?" "My name is Samantha Randy." "How could you?" "You're cheating on me aren't you?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"No."

"Bullshit, why would you call me by another woman's name?"

"She's one of the reasons I'm stressed." "She accused me doing something to her boyfriends car and it's just on my mind."

"Did you?"

"No."

"Does he know you're sleeping with her?"

"I'm not sleeping with her."

"Yeah right." "We're you planning on saying her name when we were having sex to?" Randy sat up.

"No Sam." "I love you baby, you know that."

"She said you knew each other in high school." "Was she your girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Two years."

"I guess old flames rekindle." "Do you love her?"

"No, Samantha I love you."

"I'll send for my things." She walked out of the room and started walking down the stairs. Randy followed.

"Sam wait."

"No Randy."

"I didn't mean it I swear." She opened the door and turned around.

"I thought you loved me."

"I do Sam, I do." "Please don't go."

"Go to hell Randy." She slammed the door behind her.

A few nights later Casey and John were laying in bed in the hotel. There clothes were flung all over the floor. John was running his fingers through her hair.

"Somebody looks happy." John said looking down at Casey.

"I am John." "For the first time in a long time."

"Me to."

"I just hope it stays that way."

"Why wouldn't it?"

"It's just that my past relationships, they all ended with me getting my heartbroken." "I don't want that to happened again."

"As long as you're with me it won't." "I promise you baby." "Casey do you want kids someday?"

"No."

"Why, I think you'd make a great mom."

"I almost was once."

"What?"

"I got pregnant when I was sixteen."

"What happened?"

"In my eighth month he was born stillborn."

"I'm so sorry." "What did you name him?"

"Randy."

"Randy Orton was the father?"

"Yeah." "I don't know if I could ever go through that again."

"I understand." "It doesn't matter as long as we're together." "As long as you're happy."

"I love you so much."

"I love you to." They kissed.

Two weeks later Randy was working out. Hitting a heavy bag. Ted Dibiase came up to him.

"What's been up with you lately?" Ted asked.

"Sam broke up with me."

"Why?"

"We were kissing in bed the other night and I accidentally called her Casey."

"Ouch."

"Yeah." "Now she thinks I'm cheating on her."

"Well technically you did." He whispered.

"Just the one time."

"So what now?" "Are you gonna tell Casey how you feel about her?"

"What's the point?" "She's with John."

"How do you feel about her?"

"I love her." "She doesn't love me and she's never gonna love me, so I'm gonna try to get Sam back."

"Do you still love her?"

"Yeah." "I'm confused both of them are amazing but if Casey would say she wanted to be with me I would in a second."

"Sounds like you love her more."

"I don't know who I love more." "If I can't have Casey I want Sam."

A week later Casey was at the arena. It was Raw. She had just walked into John's locker room. She was on her break.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey baby." "Come here." They kissed.

"I came by to wish you good luck on your match tonight."

"Thanks." "I have something for you." He brought out flowers.

"Aw thank you." "What'd you do?"

"Nothing."

"Ok."

"Wanna to go out tonight?"

"Sure." "Where?"

"I don't know we'll decide later." "I talked to my mom today." "She invited you to Thanksgiving."

"That's months away."

"I know but she likes to plan ahead."

"Next time you talk to her tell her I'll come."

"Ok."

"I gotta go." "See you later."

"Bye."

Ten minutes after Casey's break Randy and Sam walked up to her.

"Can I help you?" Casey said.

"Casey, Sam thinks that something is going on between us." Randy said. "Will you please tell her there's not, she doesn't believe me."

"Sam trust me I hate Randy." Casey said. "I want nothing to do with him." "I have a boyfriend and we're very happy together."

"So you've never done anything with each other?" Casey looked at Randy. His eyes looked like he was begging her not to tell.

"No we've never done anything, we did used to date in high school but that was high school." "That's all."

"There Sam are you satisfied?" Randy said.

"I guess so." "Let's go." They left.

An hour later Randy came back alone.

"Randy get out of my face." Casey said.

"I just came by to thank you."

"I didn't do it for you I did it for her." "You can to go hell for all I care."

"Either way thank you."

"Now leave."

"Do you really hate me?"

"Yes any glimmer of trust or respect I had for you vanished after what you did."

"I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter anymore." "The only thing that matters to me is being happy and I am."

"I'm glad." He walked away.

**I'd say please review but no one will but two people anyway.**


	12. Chapter 12

Five months had passed. Casey and Randy hadn't spoken to each other at all. Casey had just agreed to move in with John. She hadn't been this happy since before the baby died. She never thought she'd be this happy again. Everyone had a couple days off. Casey was moving the last of her stuff in. She had a hand full of boxes. She kicked the door so John would open it. He did.

"Casey why didn't you call me and tell me you were outside?" John said taking some of the boxes. "I would've helped you."

"I know but I thought I could get them myself." They went inside put the boxes down and sat on the couch.

"I was getting worried about you."

"I got lost."

"How?" "You've been here before."

"Just a couple times." "You always did the driving."

"What did you do with the GPS I bought you?"

"It's still in my car but I can never get it to work right."

"I'll look at it for you."

"I'm gonna have to get used to winters again." "I hate snow.

"Doesn't it snow a lot in Missouri?"

"Yeah that's one of the many reasons I moved."

"Just think though when we're home and it's cold we can sit in front of a nice warm fire."

"That'll be nice."

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Well I really don't feel like cooking." "How about a pizza?"

"Ok."

After they ate Casey took the boxes up to the bedroom. She was just finishing setting up her nicknacs on the dresser. John came into the room.

"The dishes are done." John said.

"Come here John." "What do you think of my nicknacs?"

"I like that glass angel where'd you get it it's huge."

"It was a present from a friend." Looking at it she was surprised she still had it. There were times when she was younger that she wanted to smash it.

**Flashback**

_It was Casey and Randy's one year anniversary. She was sitting in her bedroom. There was a knock at her door._

_"Come in." She said. Randy walked in. He had flowers and something big wrapped in newspaper. "Hey."_

_"Hey." "Happy anniversary." He said as he handed her the things he had._

_"What's this?" She said holding up the angel._

_"Open it." "I hope you like it." "It's all I could afford right now." When she pulled off the paper she saw a beautiful glass angel._

_"Oh wow, this is so beautiful."_

_"Do you like it?"_

_"I love it thank you." They kissed._

**End Of Flashback**

John wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck.

"I'm so glad you're home." He said.

"Me to." "Something particular on your mind right now?"

"Yeah." She turned and faced him. They kissed and laid on the bed. She was on top of him. They were kissing passionately. "Casey I love you so much."

"I love you to." He took off her shirt. She took off his. They kissed again.

The next morning John woke up. Casey wasn't in the bed. He went downstairs. She was sitting on the couch crying. John sat next to her.

"Casey what's wrong?" John said.

"Nothing."

"Come on, tell me what's wrong."

"I always get emotional this time of year." "Tomorrow will be thirteen years since my son died."

"I'm sorry baby."

"I'm thinking about visiting his grave." "I've never done that before."

"I think you should."

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm being stupid." "I mean it's been thirteen years maybe I should be over it by now."

"No you shouldn't he was your son you loved him, you still love him there's nothing wrong with that." "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No I wanna go on my own."

"Ok."

"If I can."

"I think you can." "Let me book the flight for you."

"Ok."

The next morning Casey was in Missouri. She was driving. She saw the park she always used to go to and pulled in the parking lot. She got out and started walking around. The leaves on the trees were changing colors. There were some on the ground. She was walking past a tree. It looked familiar to her. She walked around it. It was still there. It was very faded. Carved into the tree was Randy + Casey inside of a heart. This is where Casey and Randy first met.

**Flashback**

_Randy told Casey he had a surprise for her. They were walking through the park. Casey had her eyes closed._

_"Randy are you gonna tell me where we are?" Casey asked._

_"Open your eyes. When she opened her eyes she saw carved into the tree was Randy + Casey inside of a heart._

_"Aw, Randy that's so sweet." "This must've taken you hours."_

_"Just a couple." "This is where I first saw your gorgeous face." She kissed him._

_"I love you Randy."_

_"I love you to Casey, now and forever." They kissed._

**End Of Flashback**

Casey went to the cemetery and debated whether or not to get out or drive off. After a half hour of sitting there she got out. It took her awhile to find his grave but eventually she did. She sat down in the grass.

"Hi Randy it's mommy." "Happy birthday." "I'm sorry it took me this long to come and see you." "I hope you can forgive me." "I love you and miss you." "I can't believe you would have been thirteen years old today." "I imagine you'd probably look a lot like your daddy." "I work with your daddy now but we don't get along anymore." "There was a time earlier this year I thought me and your daddy could get back what had." "I wish it would have worked out." "I thought I could love him again until he reminded me we didn't work out for a reason last time." "If things with you would have turned out differently though, there's not a doubt in my mind we'd be married right now." "You would probably have a few brothers or sisters." "It's ok though daddy doesn't need to love me anymore." "The important thing is that he loves you." "When we made you we both loved each other very much." "I wonder if he ever comes to see you."

"Yep every year." She heard from beside her. She looked up.

"Hey Randy."

"Hi." He sat down next to her. "Hi Randy daddy's here." "Happy birthday." "I love you." "I miss you so much." "I'm gonna sing you the song." "I hope mommy doesn't cry to much." "Rock-a-bye baby on the treetop, when the wind blows the cradle will rock, when the bow breaks the cradle will fall and down will come baby cradle and all." He looked over Casey was crying. "Come here." They hugged. "It's ok, ssh, ssh, it's alright."

"I miss him." She said through her tears.

"I know exactly how you feel so do I, every single day." He said starting to cry a little.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." "He should be alive and he's not."

"I know, it's not fair." Her head was against his chest. He tilted it up with his finger so she was looking at him. "The best thing we can do is remember him." "Don't cry baby ok." "How can I see your beautiful eyes if you're crying?" He took his thumb and wiped a tear away. "That's better." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. She sat up.

"Thanks." She kissed him on the cheek. He looked at her. They kissed very slowly. After about fifteen seconds Casey broke it. She looked terrified. "Oh no, oh my god, we kissed we can't do that." She stood up. "No, I hate you why would I do that?"

"Casey wait."

"I have to go." He stood up. She started walking away.

"Casey stop."

"No."

"Please don't walk away like this."

"Leave me alone."

"I can't, I love you." She stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"I love you Casey." "I'm tired of pretending like I don't, I do so much."

"No you don't." "I hate you."

"Why did you kiss me then?"

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm being honest Casey." "I love you."

"Yet you still have a girlfriend, you're pathetic." She walked away


	13. Chapter 13

Casey was walking to her car as fast as she could. She couldn't believe she just did that. What Randy said to her she found very hard to believe. He had told her he loved her. She made it to her car and got out her keys. She dropped them on the ground and picked them up. When she stood back up Randy was standing next to her. She unlocked her car.

"Stay away from me." She said.

"You obviously feel it to or you wouldn't have kissed me back."

"I can't believe you'd take advantage of me in that weak moment."

"Weak moment?" "That's what you're calling it?"

"That's what it was."

"No, it was your true feelings coming to the surface."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do." "You love me."

"No I don't."

"So you don't wish it would have worked out with me again?"

"You bastard you were ease dropping on me?"

"I just happened to overhear it."

"Well I don't know how much of it you heard but not once did I say I loved you."

"Yes you did."

"No I said, I thought I could love you again." "Obviously I was wrong."

"No you weren't."

"You're unbelievable, we kiss once and all of a sudden you love me?"

"No not all of a sudden." "I've felt this way for a long time."

"Where exactly do I fit in with you and Sam huh?" "I know this whole thing is just some sort of sick act." "If it wasn't then you wouldn't have had me lie to her for you."

"I thought you didn't do it for me."

"I didn't." "If you don't leave me alone I will tell her."

"Yeah right."

"I will."

"No you won't or you would have done it when you had the chance."

"Don't tempt me."

"Ok." He got out his cell phone. "You wanna tell her go ahead." He blocked his number and dialed Sam's. "Here." She took the phone. It rang twice. She hung up. "I knew it." She handed him his phone back and got in her car. She rolled down her window.

"Listen to me Randy." "Stay away from me."

"You know you don't want me to."

"Yes I do." She drove away.

She went back to her hotel her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi."

"Hi John."

"How'd it go?"

"It was rough but I did it."

"Good I'm proud of you."

"I don't know if I'm staying the night like I planned." "I just wanna come home."

"Miss me that much huh?"

"Yeah, plus I really don't feel like being alone."

"So I'll see you later tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I love you."

"I love you to."

A couple days later they were back on the road. Casey went down to the hotel gym. She found John. She watched him working out for a second.

"I see you back there." He said grinning. "I'll be done in one minute."

"Take your time I'm enjoying the view." After a few more minutes he was done. He turned around. "I'm going to lunch you want me to bring you back anything?"

"No."

"Casey did you say you were going to lunch?" Kelly said walking up to her.

"Yeah."

"Can I come?"

"Sure."

"Not without giving me a kiss first." John said. They kissed.

"See ya."

"Bye."

Casey and Kelly went to a restaurant.

"What have you been up to?" Kelly asked.

"I went to visit my son's grave for the first time ever on his birthday."

"That had to be tough."

"Seeing Randy didn't make it any easier."

"Randy was there?"

"Yeah."

"What, did something happened?"

"Yeah we both started crying and we kissed."

"What?"

"It was a mistake I know." "It didn't mean anything to me." "I was just emotional vulnerable and Randy took advantage of that." "Then he told me he loved me."

"He did?"

"Yeah." "He said he's felt that way for a long time." "I don't know what kind of game he's trying to play but it's not gonna work."

"What if it's not a game?" "What if he really does love you?"

"Come on Kel be serious."

"I am being serious."

"He's got a girlfriend in case you've forgotten."

"I know that but correct me if I'm wrong, he was your first love right?"

"Right."

"And you were his?"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"Just that you never forget your first love."

"I haven't." "What we had was great." "Now I have John, I love him."

"So even if Randy hadn't had a girlfriend you'd still be with John?"

"No but he does and that's all there is to it." "What have you got against John?"

"Nothing I think he's great I'm just making a point."

A month later Casey and John went to John's parents house for Thanksgiving. They just all just got done eating. Casey was helping Carol with the dishes.

"Thanks for dinner Carol it was great." Casey said.

"I love cooking for my family."

"Maybe I could be part of it one day."

"I would love that."

"Me to."

After they got done with the dishes they went into the living room.

"Casey come here." John said. She went over to him. "You love me right?"

"Of course."

"Then… He took a box out of this pocket and opened it. She looked down. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." They kissed.

**I'm in the middle of switching internet services right now. The internet I have now will be shut off on the 28****th****. I'm having trouble switching over so I don't know when I'm gonna get my internet back on. I can either wrap up this story in the next two or three chapters or not do that and wait for my other internet and then continue but I don't know how long that will be**


	14. Chapter 14

Casey and John had been engaged for two months. They were very happy. They were already planning the wedding but weren't getting married for a couple months. Randy wasn't happy when he found out about the engagement. The day he found out he drank so much he didn't even remember how he got back to the hotel. Casey and John were at the arena. John had a black eye from a match the night before. It was bad. Casey was told to put make-up on it to try and make it look a little better. He was sitting in the chair.

"Ahh." He said.

"I know baby I'm almost done."

"I didn't think it would hurt that much."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"You better not be get any black eyes the day before our wedding."

"I won't." "Ow!"

"I'm done, that's the best I could do." She showed him what he looked like in the mirror. It didn't look much better but some.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"My eye still hurts though." "I need a kiss to make it feel better."

"Ok." They kissed. He pulled her on his lap.

"I can't wait till we're married."

"I know, it's gonna be great."

"When we get back to the hotel I think I might need a nurse." "You up for the job?"

"I think so."

"Good." "I gotta go."

"Have a good show tonight."

"I will I love you."

"I love you to." He walked away.

About a half hour later Casey felt very sick. She ran to the nearest bathroom and threw up. When she came out Kelly was standing in front of the mirror.

"Casey are you ok?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"You don't know are you sick?"

"I hope."

"What else would it be?" "Wait you're not, are you?"

"I don't know I hope not." "I might be though." "I've been getting sick a lot lately, I did miss a pill a couple months ago." "John proposed to me that night and we had sex."

"Is your period late?"

"Yeah but ever since what happened with my baby it always has been."

"I think you need to find out for sure."

"Yeah I think I'm gonna go to the drugstore on my break."

"I think this is something you should be happy about."

"I would be if it wasn't for last time."

"I know it's hard but you can't think about that."

"I know I shouldn't."

"Let me know when you find something out ok."

"I will."

"Everything's gonna be fine."

On her break Casey bought the test. She decided she wanted John to be with her when she took it. They went back to the hotel.

"What did I do?" John asked.

"Nothing."

"Then what's wrong?" She looked at him.

"I think I'm pregnant."

"I thought you couldn't get pregnant because you were on the pill."

"I missed one the night you proposed to me." "We had sex that night, remember?"

"Yeah, well if you are pregnant that's great."

"I bought a pregnancy test." "I wanna take it."

"Ok."

They waited ten minutes and Casey checked it. It was positive. She looked at John.

"It's positive, I'm pregnant."

"That's great." "What's wrong, aren't you happy?"

"I'm scared John." They hugged. "I want to have your baby, I do." "I can't go through this again."

"Everything's gonna be fine this time."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do." "Just to be on the safe side we'll call a doctor and you can get everything checked."

"Ok, I'm still scared."

"Don't be scared it'll be ok." "I love you."

"I love you to."

A week later they went to the doctor.

"Well Casey I know you're concerned because you delivered a stillborn before." The doctor said. "The chances of that happening again are very, very minimal." "You're about nine weeks along and you and John will be the parents of a beautiful baby."

"See Casey." John said. What'd I tell you everything's fine."

"You're sure doctor?" Casey said. "The baby's alive and healthy?"

"Yes."

Later that night Casey was at the arena. Randy came up to her.

"What Randy?" She asked.

"Can we talk?"

"No."

"Please I have something to say and I need to say it now before it's to late."

"Ok talk."

"Can we go to my locker room?" "I want to say this in private."

They went to his locker room.

"I heard you're engaged." He said.

"Yeah."

"I don't think you should get married." "At least not to him."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I want you back Casey." "It'll be just like it was I promise."

"What about Sam?"

"Just say you wanna be with me to and me and her are over." "I want you Casey, just you."

"No Randy."

"Casey please, I love you."

"I'm pregnant." "John and I are having a baby."

"No." "It's not fair!" "First he gets you, now he gets the family to!" He left.

Randy was speeding down the road. He lost control of the car and hit a tree. He was rushed to the hospital. He had a broken leg and a concussion. He woke up in the hospital. Sam was there.

"Hi Randy." She said. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess." "Who are you?"

"Randy it's me Sam." "Your girlfriend."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." "My girlfriend's name is Casey." "Where's Casey?" "I wanna see Casey right now."


	15. Chapter 15

Randy was very confused. He still thought it was 1998. He had no idea it was fourteen years later. He still thought he was with Casey and didn't remember Sam at all. He even thought Casey was still pregnant. That came as a big shock to Sam because he had never told her about Casey being pregnant or losing the baby. Randy was still asking for Casey. It had been a day since his accident. It was early in the morning. Casey was still asleep in bed.

"Casey, baby wake up." John said. She opened her eyes and sat up.

"What's this?"

"I ordered us breakfast."

"That was nice of you." "What'd you get us?"

"Pancakes, eggs, hashbrowns and coffee." "Don't worry I made sure to get decafe for you."

"Thank you honey, I'm starving."

"You're welcome." He gave her her plate and got in bed with his. "How are you feeling today?"

"Alright but then again I haven't eaten yet."

"I'm sure the baby will love everything it's about to eat."

"We should talk about the baby John."

"Ok."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" "I know we're getting married but do you want the responsibility of a family, are you ready to be a father?"

"Casey I love you and I love our baby." "There's nothing I want more then to raise the baby, with you." "As a matter of fact this isn't the only baby I want, I want at least two or three more."

"Well we'll discuss the others later." "Right now let's just focus on this one." They ate there breakfast. "John I know we weren't supposed to get married for awhile but I wanna get married before the baby comes."

"Ok." John went down by her stomach and started caressing it. "Hi baby, this is your daddy." "Me and mommy are really excited about you." "I wonder what you are." He looked at Casey. "Should we pick out a name now?"

"Well if it's a boy, I like Todd." "If it's a girl I like the name Dannie."

"I like Greg for a boy and Susan for a girl."

"Well we have plenty of time to figure it out."

"You know what we still have to do?"

"What?"

"Tell our parents."

"Oh yeah, we do." "I guess with all that going on we forgot."

"Yeah." "They'll be happy." "How soon do you want to get married?"

"Before I start showing and look a cow."

"You won't look like a cow." "You'll look beautiful."

"Thank you but I know what I'm talking about."

"You'll look amazing." "To me, there's nothing sexier, then future my wife carrying my baby." He said as he kissed his way up her body.

"Uh-oh I know that look." "That's the same look you had the night we made the baby."

"What can I say, you're just to sexy for me to resist." They kissed.

"I love you John." She mumbled against his lips.

"I love you to Casey." Her cell phone rang. She broke the kiss.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ms. Connor?"

"Yes."

"This is doctor Torrance at Saint View Hospital." "A man was admitted here last night by the name of, Randy Orton."

"Is he alright?"

"Physically he's going to be fine." "The problem is he's suffered some memory loss due to a head injury." "We were thinking if he could see you maybe it would help jar is memory."

"I'll be right there."

"Thank you." She hung up.

"John I've gotta go." She said getting up.

"What's wrong?"

"Randy was in an accident last night." "He lost part of his memory." "They went me to come down and see if I can help him."

"Are you sure you're up for this?" "Being stressed isn't good for you."

"I'll be fine." She kissed him. "I love you, bye."

When she got to the hospital she went up to Randy's floor and to his room. She went in.

"Casey." He said smiling.

"Hi Randy, where's Sam?" She asked as she walked up to his bed.

"Sam?" "Oh yeah, the woman who says she's my girlfriend." "I told her to go to the hotel and rest."

"What happened?

"I don't remember the doctors say I was in a car accident." "Casey please tell me these doctors don't know what they're talking about."

"I'm afraid they do." "It's two-thousand eleven."

"So it's true?" "I'm thirty-one?"

"Yep." "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I went with you to a doctors appointment early yesterday, for the baby." "I went home came back later that night and spent the night with you."

"Do you remember what you do for a living?"

"No."

"You're a professional wrestler." "You work for the WWE."

"I do."

"Yeah, I work with you but I'm a make-up artist."

"Why aren't we together anymore?"

"You cheated on me."

"What no, I'd never do that to you, I love you."

"You did."

"Where's little Randy?"

"What?"

"Little Randy, our son." "He must be thirteen now."

"Oh god, you don't remember that either?"

"Remember what?"

"Randy, our son, he's dead, I'm sorry."

"Dead, no." "How?"

"He was a stillborn."

"No, not my boy." He started to cry. Casey hugged him. "Casey, oh my god." "Are you ok?"

"It's still tough but I'm dealing with it." "We were both at his grave not to long ago."

"Wait." "Why do I remember us kissing at the cemetery?"

"Because we did."

"Why did we do that if we're not together?"

"It's complicated."

"Casey I'm scared."

"I know."

"Come back to my house, wherever that is." "Stay with me until I can remember again."

"You have Samantha for that you don't need me."

"I don't even remember her."

"All the more reason you need to spend time with her."

"Casey please don't leave me now, I need you." She stood up.

"Randy I'm engaged."

"Engaged?"

"Yeah to John Cena."

"Who?"

"He's a wrestler to."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes I do." "We're having a baby."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah." "I'm gonna go now."

"Casey please stay."

"I can't Randy I'm sorry. She walked out of the room and started crying.


	16. Chapter 16

Two months had passed. Casey was four months pregnant and starting to show. She and John were getting married in a week. Randy was at home healing from his broken leg. Most of his memory was back. The doctors said it would only be a matter weeks before his memory was completely restored. He remembered Sam and everything that happened with his son. He also remembered he still loved Casey. He missed her a lot. Casey was sitting at home. She and John had the next two days off. John walked through the door.

"Casey I'm home." He said.

"I'm in the living room." He went into the living room and sat down next to her.

"I bought some more stuff for the nursery."

"We still have so much work to do on it."

"I was thinking about our honeymoon to."

"John we don't have time for a honeymoon."

"Yes we do."

"How?"

"Well according to my current storyline, starting after next Monday I'm suspended for a week."

"Why did they do that?"

"I asked them to it's not a real suspension."

"Oh."

"What do think about going to Hawaii?"

"I have to ask for the time off."

"Already taken care of."

"Ok let's go."

"Come on, I wanna see how these will look in the nursery."

They went upstairs. John opened the door. When they went inside Casey was shocked to fine the nursery completely done.

"Oh my god, this is beautiful who did it?" She said.

"My mom."

"She did a great job."

"Look at theses mobiles I bought." "Which one do you like better?"

"The one with the picture of the teddy bears on it."

"Me to."

"The baby's gonna love this room." She started to cry.

"Why are you crying?"

"This is just so sweet." "I know I've been getting emotional over stupid stuff."

"It's just the hormones." He looked at her stomach. "Tell mommy say, it's alright mommy."

"I'm so happy." "I can't believe our wedding's in a week."

"I know I'm excited."

"At least you'll make an honest woman of me before the baby comes."

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna go out to dinner?"

"Sure."

The next morning Randy woke up in his bed in Missouri. He had a walking cast on his leg. It was a little better then the plaster cast but he still hated it. He could smell food cooking. He went downstairs limping all the way there. He went into the kitchen.

"Morning Sam." He said as he sat down.

"Morning Randy." She went over to him and they kissed. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"What's the occasion?"

"I'm leaving tonight and I know your cooking skills aren't the greatest, so I thought I'd make you breakfast."

"Thank you." She brought him his food and sat down next to him. Randy could tell something was on her mind. "Sam what's wrong?"

"Do you love me Randy?"

"Samantha Marie, what kind of question is that?" "Of course I love you."

"As much as you did Casey?"

"More then that."

"Really?"

"Yes." "Haven't I been proving how much I love you every night for the last couple weeks?"

"Yeah and it's great." "I know we've talked about this before but I wanna get married." "I want to start a family." "I'm not saying we have to decide now but will you at least think about it, please?"

"I will I'll think about it." "You need to stop comparing yourself to Casey." "Yes I loved her at one point in time but that's over." "She's moved on and so have I."

"I'm sorry I hate it when I get jealous like that."

"It's ok." "I love you Sam."

"I love you to."

The next day Casey and John were in Missouri. They had a few house shows there. John was at an autograph signing. Casey was bored. She was wondering how Randy was. She went to Ted Dibiase's room and knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hi Casey." He said.

"Hi." "Do you know where Randy lives?"

"Yeah."

"I just wanna go see him and make sure he's doing ok."

He gave her the directions it wasn't that far from the hotel. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"Casey." He said surprised.

"Hi Randy." "I just came to see how you were doing."

"I have most of my memory back." "My leg should be better soon."

"Great."

"Do you wanna come in?"

"Sure." She went in they sat on the couch. "Randy I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For running out the day you asked me to stay." "I just couldn't handle it."

"It's ok I understand."

"Randy I'd like to put all that's happened behind us and try to be friends." "If you can't I understand." "I know you have other feelings for me."

"I've had time to think about things and you're right." "You have John I have Sam." "I love her." "I was just confused for awhile." "I'd like to be friends."

"Good."

"How's the baby?"

"It's doing great."

"You're gonna be a great mom."

"Thank you." "What are you doing next week?"

"Nothing."

"Would you like to come to my wedding?"

"Does John care if I do?"

"There's gonna be so many people there he probably won't notice."

"I'll try and make it."

"Ok." "It's in Massachusetts." "I'm gonna go."

"Ok." She stood up and walked to the door.

"Bye."

"Bye."

It was time for the wedding. Kelly was Casey's maid of honor. Randy was there but stood in the shadows, even though it killed his leg. He didn't want to be seen.

"If anyone has any objections speak now, or forever hold your peace."

_"I do." Randy thought as he began to silently cry. "Casey don't please, I lied, I love you." "I know I can't tell you because of the baby." "I want you to marry me." "I want you to have my babies but that'll never happened." "I love you Casey, now and forever."_

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride." They kissed.


	17. Chapter 17

Casey and John had been married for five months. She was nine months pregnant and due any day now. Her stomach was big. They found out they were having a boy. Casey couldn't wait for him to be born. Even though she was still worried from what happened last time. John tried to get her to take time off but she insisted on staying. She was going to take leave after the baby was born. Randy was back to work. His memory was completely back now. He and Casey had been getting along. He knew he would always love her but made a decision to move on. Casey was in her hotel room. John was at an autograph signing. There was a knock at her door. She answered it.

"Hey Randy." She said.

"Hi." "What are you doing right now?"

"Nothing."

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Wanna go to lunch?"

"Sure."

"I'll drive."

"Ok."

They went to a restaurant.

"So where's John at?" Randy asked.

"Autograph signing."

"How did your appointment go yesterday?"

"Fine."

"Everything's still ok?"

"Great, the baby is so big." "Eight pounds, seven ounces."

"Jeeze." "Will you be able to deliver him naturally?"

"That's what they say." "That doesn't mean I'm not getting an epidural."

"When are you due again?"

"Two more days."

"Funny, if you had him today you'd be having him on mine and Sam's anniversary."

"Today's your anniversary?"

"Yep six years."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"How did guys meet anyway?"

"We met at a club one night." "She's flying in tonight after the show so we can spend our anniversary together."

"That's nice."

"How's married life been?"

"Couldn't be better."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." "I'm happy for you to even though Sam doesn't like me, ironic though."

"What?"

"Well Sam doesn't like me and John doesn't like you."

"The feeling's mutual." "How does he feeling about being friends?"

"He doesn't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Well if he does he doesn't tell me."

Later that night they were at the arena. Randy was getting coffee. John came up beside him and started getting a cup to.

"Jesus Randy, you're pathetic." John said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You think I don't know that you're in love with my wife?" "I see right through you."

"I'm not in love with Casey." "I have a girlfriend, thank you."

"Deny it all you want Randy but I know it's true."

"Then why are you ok with us being friends then?"

"I know she would never cheat on me." "I trust her, she loves me." "Not you Randy, me." "She's married to me." "She's having my son." "You came so close to having the perfect family didn't you." "What a shame your son died but at least he didn't have to have a loser for a father." He walked away.

John knew Casey was on break so he walked down to say hi to her.

"Hi baby." He said.

"Hi."

"How do you feel?"

"Alright."

"How's the little man?"

"Good."

"Two more days."

"I know." "I'm still scared though."

"Casey the baby's gonna be fine." "The doctor has told us that over and over."

"I know but you can't blame me for being a little paranoid."

"It'll be fine I promise." "I gotta go." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."

Randy and Sam went back to the hotel. He was upset because of what John said but decided he wasn't gonna let him ruin tonight. They were out on the balcony.

"Sam look up in the sky." Randy said. She did. A plane flew by with a banner that read.

Samantha, I love you. Will you marry me?

She looked at Randy.

"Yes." She said. He put the ring on her finger. They kissed.

The next night it was storming really bad. Casey got on the elevator. Randy got on to.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"Someone looks happy."

"I'm marrying Sam."

"That's great." The power went out and the elevator stopped. The emergency lights came on. "Not again." "We have bad luck with elevators."

"Yeah we do."

"Oh god, oh no."

"What?"

"My water broke."

"You're kidding."

"No I'm not." "Ahhh!"

"Contractions?"

"Yeah." "Ow!" "Randy I'm scared."

"It's ok." "Do you have your cell phone?"

"No."

"I have mine but I don't get service here."

"Ow Randy."

"Lay down." She did. They could hear someone.

"Is anyone in the elevator?" A maintenance man asked.

"Yes." Randy said. "Call 911, a woman is in labor."

"Ok." They heard him leave.

"Casey breathe ok relax and breathe."

"Randy do you know how to do this?"

"No but how hard can it be."

"Here comes another one."

"Hold my hand." She did. "When it comes push."

"Ow." She started to push. "Ow, ow, ow."

"I know." She rested for a second. Randy took off his jacket.

"This hurts."

"You're doing great."

"Ow." She started pushing again.

"I can see the head." She pushed a few more times. "Ok Casey one more push should do it." She pushed and the baby came out. It started to cry. Randy wrapped him in his jacket.

"He's alright."

"He's fine."

The lights came back on and the elevator started moving. When the doors opened the paramedics were waiting. Casey and the baby were taken to the hospital. They were both fine. Casey was holding the baby John came into the room.

"Look John, isn't he beautiful?"

"The most beautiful thing in the world." "Are you two ok?"

"Yeah we're fine."

"Can I hold him?" She handed him to John.

"Hi Todd, hey you." "I'm your daddy." "We're gonna have a story to tell you when you get older." "I love you." He handed him back to Casey. They both looked down at there beautiful son. Todd Gregory Cena.


	18. Chapter 18

Five years had passed. Casey and John had been married five years. Todd just recently celebrated his fifth birthday. Todd was the perfect combination of Casey and John. Casey and Randy were still friends. Randy and Todd were pretty close. Todd liked hearing the story of how he was born. Randy must've told it to him a million times. Randy and Sam got married. They'd been married for the past three years. They weren't very happy. Randy wanted to try and make it work. No one knew of Randy and Sam's marital problems not even Casey. On the outside from the way Randy talked he and Sam had just as happy a marriage as Casey and John. Casey and John were in bed asleep. Todd opened the door and went over to Casey's side of the bed.

"Mommy, mommy." He said. John opened his eyes.

"Todd come here buddy." John said. Todd went over to John's side of the bed.

"Daddy I'm hungry."

"Ok lets let mommy sleep ok I'll make you something."

"You can't cook."

"I'll call room service."

"What about mommy?"

"She's tired." "We'll get her something she can eat when she wakes up."

"Ok."

"Ok lets be really quiet ok." John said getting up. "We don't wanna wake up mommy."

About an hour later Casey woke up. She went into the living room. Todd and John were watching cartoons.

"Morning you guys." She said.

"Hi mommy." Todd said getting up to give her a hug. She kissed the top of his head.

"Being good for daddy?"

"Yeah, we ordered you some pancakes." "We ate already."

"Thank you." Todd sat back down on the couch. Casey went and sat beside John. They kissed.

"Morning Casey."

"Morning John." "Thanks for getting up with him."

"No problem I haven't for awhile." "Do you think you can get Kelly to watch him after the show tonight?"

"I can ask her." "Why?"

"I think it would be nice to have a night alone, just the two of us."

"You mean you're actually gonna take me on a date?"

"Yeah."

"We haven't went on one of those in years."

"I know that's why I figured it's time we do."

"Mommy." Todd said.

"Yeah."

"Can I hang out with Randy at the arena later?"

"As long as he says it's ok."

"Wanna hang out with me instead?" John asked.

"You have to fight."

"Yeah but I'm last tonight."

"Ok."

"Good we'll have fun."

Randy was in his room. He was going over a few of his bills. He saw a few that made him mad. Sam had spent six-hundred dollars in three different stores in one day. This was one of the things Randy and Sam fought about. He didn't mind that she bought stuff. He just thought it was ridiculous for her to spend that much money in one day. He got out his cell phone and called her.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey it's me."

"Hi."

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"I was going over my bills and I came acrossed a couple of yours."

"So?"

"You spent eighteen-hundred dollars in one day."

"You know I like having nice things."

"Nice things are fine but eighteen-hundred dollars?"

"We can afford it."

"Yeah we can but just because we can doesn't mean we should." "How many times have we had this discussion now?"

"A lot." "I don't see what the problem is."

"The problem is you should be more responsible."

"So you just don't want me to buy anything ever again."

"No." "What is it with you huh?" "It never used to be about money for you." "Loving me used to be enough."

"I gotta go."

"So do I." They hung up.

A couple hours passed. John was gone. Casey was in the bathroom getting ready.

"Todd come here." He came and stood in the doorway.

"What?"

"I'm going to lunch with aunt Kelly." "Do you wanna come with me or have one of the girls watch you?"

"I wanna come."

"Ok." "If aunt Kelly wants to wanna spend the night with her tonight?"

"Yeah."

Casey and Todd went to the café they were meeting Kelly at. Kelly was late. Twenty minutes later she came.

"Hi aunt Kelly." Todd said.

"Hi."

"Where have you been?" Casey asked.

"I got caught in traffic."

"I have a favor to ask."

"What?"

"Will you watch Todd tonight so John and me can go out?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

"We'll have fun, won't we Todd."

"Yep."

Later that night Casey and John were at a restaurant.

"This is so weird." Casey said. "I keep waiting for Todd to ask for something."

"I know what you mean." He poured them some more champagne. "A toast, to my wife who gets more beautiful every day."

"Aw thank you that's so sweet."

"It's true."

They went back to the hotel. They were kissing on the bed. There shirts were on the floor.

"I love you so much Casey." He mumbled against her lips.

"I love you to John." He broke the kiss and looked at her. He stroked her cheek with his hand.

"Casey, I want another baby." "I want a little girl."

"Another baby huh?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it a lot." "I think we should."

"Well we won't get another one by talking." She kissed him.

"So that means yes?" He mumbled against her lips.

"Mmhmm."

A couple days later John was leaving to go to an autograph signing.

"Bye John." Casey said. They kissed.

"Bye." "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Bye daddy love you." Todd said.

"I love you to." "Be good for mommy."

"Ok." John left.

"Todd wanna go to the park?" Casey said.

"Yeah." Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hi Randy."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready to take Todd to the park, wanna come?"

"Sure."

"Meet you there in ten?"

"Ok."

They went to the park. As soon as Todd saw Randy he ran to him and hugged him.

"Hey Todd." Randy said.

"Hi."

"Hey Casey."

"Hi."

"Ready to play Todd?"

"Yeah."

Casey and Randy took turns pushing Todd on the swing and playing on the slide and in the sandbox.

Back at the hotel in Kelly's room there were clothes all over the bedroom floor. She was laying in bed. Someone kissed her.

"That was great John, like always." Kelly said.

"Yeah it was." "I gotta go."

"Ok." "You know I still can't believe it's been three years and Casey still doesn't suspect a thing."

"She has no reason to." He said as he got up and started getting dressed.

"I still feel bad though."

"Well you shouldn't, there's no feelings attached to what we do." "It's purely sexual." "I love my family." She walked him to the door. "See ya." They kissed.

"Bye."


	19. Chapter 19

The affair between Kelly and John was not supposed to happen. Neither of them planned it. Once they started they couldn't stop.

**Flashback**

_Casey and John had been married for two years. John's parents had Todd for a week and Casey was going to visit her parents that week. She was leaving in a few hours. They were in the hotel sitting in the living room._

_"Are you sure you're gonna be alright alone?" Casey asked._

_"Yeah I'm gonna miss you but yeah."_

_"To bad you can't come with me."_

_"I would if I could."_

_"I know."_

_"Make sure you tell Sarah and Derek hi for me."_

_"I will."_

_"I miss Todd."_

_"Me to but I'm sure my parents are taking care of him." "What times your flight?"_

_"Seven." "I better getting going it takes a long time to get through security." She picked up her bags. John walked her to the door._

_"Have a good time."_

_"I will." "Stay out of trouble."_

_"Me?" He said innocently._

_"I'll call you when I get there."_

_"Ok." "Come here." They kissed. "I love you, be safe."_

_"I will, I love you to." "Bye."_

_"Bye."_

_Later that night John went to a club._

_"Hey John haven't seen you out for awhile." Evan Bourne said._

_"The wife and kid keep me pretty busy."_

_"Where are they?"_

_"Out of town."_

_John was drinking sitting at the bar. He looked over._

_"Hey Kelly." He said._

_"Hi."_

_"Can I get you another beer?"_

_"Sure." "Did Casey make it ok?"_

_"Yeah."_

_The next morning John woke up his head was pounding. He looked her next to him. Kelly was laying beside him. Suddenly it all came flooding back. He slept with Kelly._

_"Kelly." "Kelly." He said louder._

_"It's to early."_

_"Kelly wake up now." She opened her eyes and looked over._

_"Oh my god!" She said. "No, no no, we didn't." "John we didn't."_

_"I think it's pretty obvious we did."_

_"Oh god." "How can I do this to Casey?" "She's my best friend, you're her husband."_

_"We can't tell Casey."_

_"Of course not."_

_"It can't happened again."_

_"I know."_

_"I'm gonna go."_

_A few nights later they had to team together on Raw. They won. They were in John's locker room._

_"That was a fun show tonight." She said._

_"Yeah it was." "You did good."_

_"So did you." They kissed. "John we can't do this again." She moaned as he kissed her neck._

_"Yes we can as long as we don't tell." He said as they kissed again. They got in his shower._

_That night Kelly spent the night in John's hotel room. The next morning they woke up._

_"John we need to talk about this." She said._

_"Yeah we do." "It's wrong to cheat on Casey but_ _I like having sex with you."_

_"I like it to."_

_"We can keep doing it as long as we're clear on some things."_

_"What things?"_

_"Casey never finds out."_

_"Obviously."_

_"No constantly asking me to come over if this is gonna work I'll come when I can come and that's it."_

_"Ok."_

_"No falling in love with me." "I love Casey that's the way it's always gonna be."_

_"I know."_

_"Ok so we agree?"_

_"Yes."_

**End Of Flashback**

Casey was at the arena in catering. Randy sat down next to her.

"Hey." "What's up?"

"Nothing." "Where's Todd?"

"With Eve."

"Oh."

"How's Sam?"

"Good."

"You've seemed kinda bummed lately." "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Well if you ever need to talk I'm here."

"I know."

"John and I are trying to have another baby."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"I hope you do if it's half as cute as Todd it'll be adorable."

"Yeah."

"If you don't mind though I'd rather not deliver this one."

"Hopefully you won't have to."

"I gotta go."

"Ok see you later."

Casey got out her cell phone and called Kelly. She was back at the hotel sick.

"Hello?" Kelly said.

"Kel, it's me." "How are you feeling?"

"Bad."

"Are you still throwing up?"

"Yeah."

"I hope you feel better soon."

"Me to."

"I gotta go but if you need anything call me."

"I will." "Bye."

"Bye."

Kelly texted John.

John I need you to make something up when you come back to the hotel. We need to talk, it's important. – Kelly

I can't tonight. – John

John please this is serious. – Kelly

Ok I'll figure something out. – John

When they back to the hotel John told Casey he had to go talk to Evan. He went to Kelly's room and knocked on the door. She answered. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Come in." She said. He went in. "Sit down."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What we use a condom every time."

"That one broke a couple months ago."

"Kelly you're kidding right?" "Please be kidding." She shook her head no. "I can't believe this." "I don't fucking believe this."

"John I'm scared."

"I'll pay for an abortion." "Everything will be fine and no one has to know about this."


	20. Chapter 20

John couldn't believe what Kelly just told him. She was pregnant. As much as he hated to do it he knew he had to take care it and quickly. If Casey found out about this he knew it would be it for them. He was willing to do anything to make the problem go away. As he had just offered.

"An abortion?" Kelly said. "John I don't think I can do that."

"You can't keep it."

"Why?"

"You know why?"

"What if I say I don't know who the father is and just raise it on my own?" "You'd never have to do anything."

"If you have it it'll come out looking like me and Casey will ask questions." "You know it's true look how much Todd looks like me."

"I've always wanted a baby."

"You can have one, just not with me as the father." "I can't be a father to this baby Kelly." "I have a family, I can't."

"I said I would raise it by myself."

"Come on Kel, you know that's not what you want." "It's not fair to you to raise it alone and it's not fair to the baby." "You don't want the baby going through life always wondering who it's father is do you?"

"No."

"You deserve to have a baby with someone who loves you, who can support you and that's not me."

"I know." "I still don't know if I can."

"What about Casey?" "What if she finds out one day?" "She would hate us forever."

"I don't want that."

"I know it's hard Kelly but for the sake of everyone that would get hurt, Todd included, you have to do this." "Please" He kissed her.

"Ok." "You're right."

"Thank you." He got out his wallet and tore out a check. "Here when you find out much it's gonna be fill in the amount."

"Thank you."

"I gotta go."

"Are you sure you can't stay just for a few more minutes?" She said smiling. "It would really help my mood."

"Ok but it's gotta be a quickie." "Come here." They kissed and laid down on the couch. She took off his shirt. He took off hers.

"John." She moaned against his lips. There was a knock on the door.

"Kelly it's Casey." "Are you awake?"

"Shit." They both whispered at the same time. John got up and put his shirt on. He went into the bathroom and closed the door. Kelly put her shirt back on and answered the door.

"Hey Casey." "Hey Todd come here." She picked him up. "How are you?"

"Good."

"I made you some chicken soup." Casey said. "It's my mom's recipe, homemade."

"Thanks." "Wanna come in?"

"Sure." They went in and sat on the couch. "How are feeling?"

"A little better."

"Good." "It just must be a bug."

"Yeah."

"Mommy." Todd said.

"What?"

"I gotta go potty."

"Ok."

"Wait." Kelly said jumping up. "I have to go first I think I might throw up again."

"Ok we'll go then." "Feel better ok."

"I'll try.

"Bye aunt Kelly." Todd said.

"Bye." They left.

John came out of the bathroom.

"Good cover." He said. "I gotta go but text me let me know what's going on."

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye."

A week later Kelly was on her way to the abortion clinic. She called John.

"I'm on my way right now John." She said.

"Ok."

"Did you think up a lie yet?"

"Yeah I told her I was going to a bachelor party for a friend of mine from college."

"John thank you." "I'd ask Casey to stay with me but I know she can't and the doctor said I should have someone stay with me."

"No problem." "I know this is hard for you." "Just call me when you get back and I'll come over."

"Ok."

She was at the abortion clinic.

"Kelly are you sure this what you want?" The doctor asked.

"Yes."

"Ok." "Take this pill now and the second one in about three hours." "I'll give you some privacy." She left.

Kelly took the pill.

Casey and Todd were home alone. John already left.

"Mommy can I play with Randy today?"

"We gotta call him."

"Can I?"

"Yeah." She dialed the number.

"Hello?" Randy said.

"Randy, mommy said I could call you." "Do you wanna play today?"

"Sure." "Tell your mommy I want to buy dinner."

"Ok." "Mommy Randy wants to buy us dinner."

"Ok." "Casey said. "Wanna go you McDonald's?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

Todd was playing in the playplace.

"Where's John tonight?"

"A bachelor party."

"I don't even remember mine."

"I bet you don't."

"Sometimes I think I made a mistake."

"You're not happy?"

"Not really but I don't wanna be alone."

"It's better to be alone then to not be happy." "Do you still love her?"

"Yeah I just wish we could go through one day without fighting."

John and Kelly were in her room. She was crying.

"It's ok Kelly." "You did the right thing."

"I know I just feel bad." He kissed the top of her head.

The next day John came back.

"Casey I'm home."

"John look." She said holding something up.

"Is that a pregnancy test?"

"Yep."

"That's a plus sign." "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "Baby this is great." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."


	21. Chapter 21

Casey was five months pregnant. Kelly was jealous and upset when she found out. Especially when she heard how happy John was about it. As the months went by that passed. She was on birth control pills now so that could never happened again. Casey couldn't wait to find out what the baby was. Todd was happy he was going to have a little brother or sister. John's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi honey." Casey said.

"Hey beautiful."

"I just got off the phone with the doctor." "We have an ultrasound appointment tomorrow to find out what it is."

"Great." "I hope it's a girl."

"Me to."

"How's your workout going?"

"Good." "I'll be done in about ten minutes then I'm gonna shower and I'll be back at the hotel."

"Wanna workout some more when you come back?" "Todd's with Eve we have the room to ourselves."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah, hurry up and get here."

"I'll be there soon I promise."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Like many times before John was lying. He was with Kelly. He looked over she was asleep. He got in the shower.

Casey was waiting for John there was a knock on the door. She answered it.

"Hi Randy."

"Hi."

"Come on in." They sat on the couch. "What's up?"

"I got served with divorce papers today."

"I'm sorry."

"It had to have been the last fight we had." "She said she wasn't happy." "I told her if she wasn't happy she should go."

"I think it's for the better." "Now you can find someone you're happy with."

"I don't think I'll be dating for a long time."

"Well when you're ready what about Kelly?" "She's single." "She told me you two have been out on a couple dates."

"A long time ago."

"I think you two would make a great couple." "It would be great to see two of my friends happy together."

"She is a sweet person, pretty to." "Maybe when I'm ready I'll talk to her."

"Good." "I know it hurts but it will get better I promise." "If there's anything I can do just tell me."

"Talking to you has helped a lot."

"Come here." They hugged. "You're gonna be ok."

"I know." "I'm gonna go."

"Ok." She walked him to the door.

"Tell Todd hi for me."

"I will."

John got out of the shower dressed and knelt down on Kelly's side on the bed.

"Kelly." He said. She opened her eyes. "I'm leaving."

"Ok." They kissed. "Bye."

"Bye."

John went back to his room.

"Casey I'm home." He said.

"I'm in here." John went into the bedroom. Casey was laying on it propped up on her elbows looking at John wearing a nightgown. "Come here." He got on the bed. They kissed. She moaned as soon as he touched her. He took off her nightgown. She took off his shirt.

"Someone's horny." He mumbled against her lips.

"Mmmhmm." "I want you John."

"Baby I love you."

Later that night it was time for Todd to go to bed. They had just gotten back from Raw."

"Ok Todd who do you want to put you to bed?" Casey asked.

"Daddy."

"Ok give me a hug and kiss." He did.

"Night mommy I love you."

"I love you to." He kissed her stomach.

"Night brother or sister I love you."

"I'm going to bed John I'm tired." Casey said.

"Ok I'll be in when I'm done with him."

"Ok."

"Daddy read me a story." Todd said.

"Ok but a short one daddy's tired to." "Right now it's time for the airplane to take off." "Today we our flying from the living room to Todd's bed." He picked Todd up with both hands supporting his chest and legs. Todd stuck his arms out acting like he had wings. John put him softly on the bed. "Ok what story?"

"The Cat In The Hat."

"Ok." After John read about three pages he looked over. Todd was asleep. John kissed him on the forehead and left the room.

The next morning Casey and John went to the doctor. Todd was with Randy.

"Congratulations Casey it's a girl." The doctor said.

"See I told you." John said.

"A little girl." "This is great." Casey said.

They were driving home.

"John I want to name her Grace." Casey said.

"Ok that's cute."

"Grace Kelly."

"Kel will like that."

"Yeah." "Grace Kelly Cena." "What a pretty name."

"It is."

A week later Casey and Kelly were shopping for the baby.

"Did Randy tell you he was getting a divorce?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah he did."

"Poor guy."

"I think I know someone perfect for him."

"Who?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you'd be comfortable with that with all that went on with you two to a couple years ago?"

"Absolutely that's ancient history." "I have a husband and children now." "I want you to find a great guy as great as John is to me." "I think Randy might be it."

"He is pretty sexy."

"No argument there."

"Casey."

"What?" "I'm still allowed to look." "That's all I would ever do." "John's the only man I need." "He's great, especially in the bedroom." "Oh god Kel last week when we did it was so hot." "Having sex while you're pregnant is awesome." "Who knows maybe if I get pregnant after this you'll be pregnant to." "We could be pregnant together and our kids could go to school together and grow up together."

"That would be neat."

"We decided what to name the baby."

"What?"

"Grace Kelly."

"You're naming her after me?"

"Yeah." "Kel I want you to be her Godmother."

"Really?"

"Yeah who better then my best friend." "You know I don't just think of you as a best friend I think of as a sister."

"Yes I'd love to."

"Great." "I wanna take a picture of us." She got out her cell phone. "Smile." The picture took.

After they got done shopping Kelly went back to her room. John was waiting for her.

"Hi." She said

"Hi." "Did you have a nice shopping trip?"

"Yeah."

"That's a pretty dress." They kissed. "You look so sexy." He mumbled against her lips. His cell phone started to ring.

"Ignore it." She said. They went into the bedroom.

John's voicemail picked up.

"Hi it's John leave a message."

"Hi baby, it's me." Casey said. "I just wanted to call to see how your day was going." "I love you." "Bye."


	22. Chapter 22

Seven months had passed. Casey had given birth to a eight pound, five ounce baby girl, Grace Kelly Cena. Grace was three months old. She was a cute chubby baby. She had a head full of blonde hair. Seeing John with Grace always made Casey smile. He would read to Grace give her baths and play with her whenever he could. Casey was so happy to be going back to work. She had been on maternity leave for the last three months. She was still on the road with John but would never to the arena because Grace kept her to busy. Now that Grace was finally getting into a routine Casey could go back to work. Casey was sitting on the couch. Todd was watching TV. Grace was laying on her stomach playing with toys. John walked through the door.

"Daddy." Todd said getting up running over and hugging him.

"Hey buddy." "You miss me?"

"Yeah."

"Good I missed you to."

"Ga." Grace said.

"Look Grace." Todd said. "Daddy's home." Todd sat back down.

"There's my girl." John said as he picked her up. "Is that big smile for daddy, huh?" "Oops I can't believe I forgot to say hi to mommy." "Let's go say hi to mommy." He walked over to her with Grace in his arms. "Hi."

"Hi." They kissed. "How'd it go?"

"Good." "Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

"No."

"I say we pack up the kids and go to the beach." "It's beautiful out there."

"Please mommy I wanna go to the beach." Todd said.

"Ok let's get packed up." She said.

They went to the beach. Todd was building a sandcastle. Casey and John were sitting down playing with Grace. John's cell phone rang.

Hello?" He said.

"Hey junior."

"Hi dad."

"How's the family?"

"Great." "We're down at the beach right now."

"Your mother and I are going to Disney World in two weeks." "We want to take the kids."

"You do?"

"Yeah we figured you two probably haven't had much time alone since Grace was born." "Plus we've only seen her once."

"How would you be there?"

"A week."

"Hold on." He put the phone down and looked at Casey. "In two weeks my mom and dad want to take the kids to Disney World." "They'll be gone a week."

"What about travel arrangements?" "We can't put a five year old and a three month old on a plane by themselves." John put the phone up to his ear.

"Dad how to you plan on getting the kids?"

"Just tell us what city you're gonna be in and we'll fly in." "You can meet us at the airport, then we'll just fly with the kids from there."

"Ok." He looked at Casey again. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah it's ok with me."

"Ok dad you can take them."

"Great see you in a couple weeks."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." They hung up.

"Casey I want to do something special this year for our anniversary."

"What do you wanna do?"

"I want to renew our wedding vows."

"That is so sweet."

"That way the whole family will be there."

"I think it's a great idea." He took her hand.

"Casey Connor-Cena, will you marry me, again?"

"Yes." They kissed.

"Mommy, daddy I finished my sandcastle." Todd said. They got up to look at it.

"That's a beautiful sandcastle." Casey said.

"Todd wanna go swimming?" John asked.

"Yeah." They all got in the water. Even Grace was having fun. They spent all day there.

When they got back to the room John put Todd to bed and fed Grace and put her to bed while Casey took a shower. While John was taking a shower Casey went in the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"That you babe?" John asked.

"Yeah I'm brushing my teeth."

"It's gonna be cool when we get married again."

"Yeah at least I won't be pregnant this time."

"I love it when you're pregnant." "How long do you wanna wait before we have another?"

"John, Grace is only three months old."

"I know that but I don't think we should wait five years in-between again."

"Ok maybe when she's a year old." Casey turned to leave the bathroom when John opened the shower door and stuck his head out.

"Do you want a new wedding ring when we get married?"

"Thank you but no." "I love the ring I have as much as I love the man who gave it to me."

A couple days later Casey went back to work. They were at Raw. The kids were with John. Casey was doing Kelly's make-up like she always did before a match.

"How does it feel to be back?" Kelly asked.

"Great I missed it."

"We missed you to." "How's Grace?"

"Good."

"She's adorable she looks just like you."

"Hi Casey." She turned around.

"Hey Randy."

"Welcome back."

"Thanks." "You look happy."

"I am." "Guess what's final as of today."

"What?"

"My divorce."

"Good."

"Hey Kelly." Randy said.

"Hi Randy."

"Can you come here a second I wanna talk to you?"

"Sure." She went over to him. Casey went away.

"Kelly are you seeing anybody?"

"No."

"Wanna go out sometime?"

"Alright."

Two weeks later John's parents had the kids. Casey and John were asked go out for Stephanie Mcmahon's birthday. John said he couldn't make it because it wasn't feeling well. Which was a lie. Kelly said the same thing. John told Casey to go ahead and go. John was laying in bed. Casey was getting ready to leave.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Casey asked.

"No go." "When's the next time we're not gonna have any kids I'll be fine."

"Ok." "I miss the kids."

"Me to."

"I'm gonna go."

"Ok have a good time."

"I will." She left.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. John got up and answered it.

"Hey Kel."

"Hi." She went in. As soon as the door closed they were kissing. "Mmmm, it's been way to long."

"I'll make up for it right now." They went into the bedroom.

Casey was at the party an hour passed. She was having fun but all she could think about was John at the hotel sick. She found Stephanie.

"Hey Steph, happy birthday." She said.

"Thanks."

"I'm leaving."

"Why?"

"John's sick."

"Tell him to feel better."

"I will."

She went back to the hotel. When she came in she could hear the bed squeaking. She walked towards the bedroom door. As she did she heard a woman moan.

"Oh John." She opened the door. Her eyes widened. John and Kelly were having sex.

"Oh my god." Casey said. John and Kelly looked over.

"Casey." John said getting off of Kelly.

"What the hell is this?"

"Baby-

"Shut the fuck up!" "How could you!" Kelly got dressed to her bra and panties. "What about our kids!"

"I love you and the kids."

"Casey we didn't plan this." "It just happened." Kelly said.

"Has it happened before?"

"Yes."

"You bitch." Casey punched her in the face.

"Casey let's just calm down and talk ok?" John said

"Fuck you John." She smacked him. "I hope that slut was worth it." "Stay away from me and my kids." As she walked into the living room she started to cry heading for the door. She walked out in the hall made it to the end turned the corner dropped to her knees and started sobbing.

"Ahhhh! "Ahhhh!"

"Casey." "Casey what's wrong?" Randy said kneeling down beside her. He hugged her. "Ssh, ssh, it's ok." "Calm down it's ok." "Come to my room."

They went to his room. Randy got her a glass of water.

"John's cheating on me." She said. "He's cheating on me with Kelly."

"Kelly?"

"Yeah I don't believe it." "I walked in on them." "How could they do this."

"I'm sorry Casey."

"I need to go downstairs and check into another room."

"You can stay with me I'll sleep on the couch."

"Thanks." "What am I gonna tell the kids?"

"It's gonna be tough." "If you want it I still have my divorce lawyer's card." "He's good."

"Thanks but I don't if I want a divorce."

"You're not thinking of staying."

"If it was just me I would be out but I need to think of the kids." "Especially Todd, I have a lot to think about."


	23. Chapter 23

It had been a week since Casey caught John and Kelly together. She still couldn't believe it. Both John and Kelly had been calling her all week. She ignored every one of them. She cried herself to sleep every night. She still didn't know what she was going to do about the whole situation. On one hand she didn't think she could ever forgive John for what he did but on the other, she didn't want to break up there family. She was so torn. She was glad Randy was there to help her through it all. She'd been staying with him since it happened. They slept in separate rooms. She was sitting in the room when her cell phone rang. It was John. She let it go to voicemail. She decided to check the voicemail.

"Hi it's me." John said. "I was just wondering, am I picking up the kids tomorrow or are you?" "Please call me back." "I love you." "Bye."

Since the call was about the kids she decided to call him back. It started ringing.

"Hello?" He said.

"I'm picking up the kids bye."

"Casey wait, don't hang up." "Will you bring the kids to see me tomorrow?"

"I guess."

"Thank you." "I wanna see you to we need to talk."

"Talk about how I caught you cheating on me?"

"That's over." "Casey you know I love you." "I want you and the kids to come home."

"I want to believe that you love me." "I-I don't, know if I can anymore." She said starting to cry.

"Aw Casey please don't cry." "I'm sorry."

"I have to go John."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." She hung up. She started crying harder. Randy walked through the door. She wiped her eyes. "Hey."

"You talked to him didn't you?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"Yeah but the bastard was real slick about it." "He called me to ask me who's picking the kids up tomorrow." "Then he turned it into something else." "I still don't what I'm gonna tell Todd about why we're don't staying with John." "If I decide I want a divorce that will kill him."

"It will be painful for him at first but Casey you can't stay just for the kids." "It's not good for them." "You have to do what makes you happy."

"Right now the only things that make me happy are my kids." "Randy I want to thank you."

"For?"

"Letting me stay here." "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did." "You needed my help and I'm glad to do it."

"I promise as soon as I pick the kids I'll come for my stuff and get another room."

"You don't have to I'd be happy to have all of you here."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." "Besides I've only seen Grace a couple times." "We can get to know each other better."

"Ok." "Thank you again." "What would I do without you?" She hugged him.

"Like I said I'm happy to do it."

"At least I know I still have one friend I can count on." She kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to bed." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next morning Casey went to pick up the kids at the airport. She spotted them and John's parents and went over to them.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy." Todd said hugging her.

"Hi." "I missed you." "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah."

"Hi Grace." She said leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Mommy missed you." "Did you miss mommy to?" Grace smiled and cooed. "I'll take that as a yes." She turned to John's parents. "Thank you for taking them."

"It was our pleasure." Carol said.

"Mommy where's daddy?" Todd asked.

"We're gonna go see him when we leave here."

"Go see him?" John Sr. asked.

"It's a long story ask him."

They went back to the hotel. They were outside of John's room. Casey knocked on the door. John answered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Hey Todd come here." They hugged. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah." They went inside.

"Grace." Casey handed her to John. "Hi there." "I think you got bigger." "You look tired." "Want daddy to lay you down for a nap?"

John laid Grace down and went into the living room. Todd was sitting on the floor showing Casey some stuff he got. Casey was on the couch.

"Hey Todd." John said.

"What?"

"Go to your room and shut the door." "I need to talk to mommy."

"Uh-oh."

"What's wrong?"

"You're gonna fight."

"No we're not we're just gonna talk."

"Promise?"

"Yeah." "Right Casey?"

"Yeah we're not mad at all." She said. "Go to your room." "Everything's fine." Todd went to his room.

"How are you?" John asked.

"How am I?" Gee I don't know last week I caught you having sex with my best friend." "I'm great." She said sarcastically.

"You're right, that was a stupid question."

"How long has this been going on?" "Tell me the truth."

"Three years."

"Three years are you fucking kidding me!" She shouted.

"Ssh don't yell you'll scare the kids."

"Do you love her John?"

"No."

"Then why?" "Am I just not good enough for you in bed anymore?" "I still thought our sex life was great."

"It is you're always incredible."

"Do you not think I'm attractive anymore?"

"You're gorgeous." "It was just a mistake Casey." "Kelly never meant anything to me." "You and the kids, you're the ones who mean everything to me." "I wanna get help." "I wanna go to a marriage counselor to work this out." "Please Casey." "I love you so much." She got tears in her eyes.

"I'll think about it but for now the kids are coming with me." "Todd." She called. He opened the door. "Come on we're leaving." She said getting up to get Grace.

"Daddy are you coming to?" Todd asked.

"No I'm not but I want you to be good for mommy."

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you to." They hugged.

"I'll see you soon." Casey came back with Grace in her arms.

"Come on Todd. She said. John stood up and kissed Grace.

"Bye sweetie I love you." He said. They left.

A few days later Casey was at Raw. Eve was watching the kids. Casey was at her work area. Kelly started walking up to her. She had a black eye. Casey gave it to her.

"Unless you want another black eye I suggest you keep walking." Casey said.

"Casey please don't hit me." "I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am."

"I don't really care how sorry you are you bitch." "You've been fucking my husband for three years." "You were supposed to be my friend."

"I know I was wrong." "I know the affair and the pregnancy came as a shock to you."

"Pregnancy?" "What are you talking about?" "What pregnancy?"

"John didn't tell you?"

"No." "You're pregnant?"

"No I was though." "I found out around the same time you got pregnant with Grace." "John made me get an abortion."

"He did what?" "Why would you agree to that?"

"I didn't know what to do." "I was scared." Casey walked away she was heading for John's locker room. She went in. John was sitting on the couch.

"You bastard! She shouted. "You got Kelly pregnant then made her get an abortion!" "You know how I feel about that!" "That's it John I can't take anymore." "I want a divorce."

"No Casey please think of our family." "I love you please don't do this." "Please."

"We'll figure out a custody arrangement with the kids." "You'll be hearing from my lawyer." She left.

She went to Randy's locker room and knocked on the door. He answered.

"Can I come in?" She said.

"Yeah." She went in and sat down.

"I just found out that Kelly was pregnant when I was pregnant with Grace." "John made her get an abortion." "I just told John I want a divorce." "Can I still use your lawyer?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"Casey I'm gonna tell you something somebody told me." "I think it's for the better."

"I said that to you when you were divorcing Sam."

"I know." "At the time I didn't believe you but you were right."

"I just wish we had somewhere to go." "Away from everyone." "I'm thinking about taking some time off."

"You and the kids can go to my house."

"We couldn't to that."

"Why?" "I'm hardly gonna be there." "I'll be on the road." "I have enough room don't worry."

"Ok."

"Come here." They hugged. "I know it doesn't seem like it now but everything's gonna be fine."


	24. Chapter 24

Casey and the kids had been staying at Randy's for three months. Casey and John's divorce was moving along. John called to talk to the kids every day. Todd wasn't taking the divorce very well. He didn't want them to get a divorce. Casey was doing her best to make things easier for him. Randy had been home but only a couple times. He had the weekend off so he was coming home. Casey was in the living room when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi."

"Todd it's your dad." Todd came running and took the phone.

"Hi daddy." Todd said.

"Hi."

"I miss you."

"I know I miss you to."

"When are you gonna come see me?"

"As soon as I can I promise." "How's your sister?"

"She's good she can sit up by herself now."

"Great." "Give the phone to mommy so I can talk to Grace."

"Ok."

"Be good." "I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye." Todd looked at Casey.

"He wants to talk to Grace." Casey took the phone sat beside Grace and put the phone up to her ear.

"Grace, Grace hi it's daddy." She cooed. "I miss you." "I'll come see you soon." "I love you." "Bye." Casey put the phone up to her ear. "Casey I wanna come get the kids tomorrow."

"You couldn't have asked me earlier this week?" "You've known you were gonna have the weekend off for two weeks now."

"Are you gonna let me have the kids or not?"

"I guess."

"Good because I already booked my room there." "Can they spend the night?"

"Ok." "I'll bring the kids by after lunch tomorrow." "I want it to be a surprise."

"So are you dating Randy now?"

"Not that that's any of your business but no."

"You expect me to believe that."

"I don't really care what you believe."

"You should I'm your husband."

"Soon to be ex."

"Maybe not."

"No maybe about it."

"Why does it have to be like this?"

"You did it."

"I said I was sorry."

"That's not enough."

"What would be?"

"I'm going now." She hung up.

A few hours later she was making dinner. Randy came through the door.

"Hello?" He said.

"We're in the kitchen." Casey said. He came in with his bag slung over his shoulder. "You're just in time for dinner."

"Can you put mine in the oven?" "I wanna go take a shower."

"Ok."

When Randy came downstairs they were all in the living room. He brought his dinner into the living room.

"Want anything to drink Randy?" Casey asked.

"Yeah." "Mountain Dew."

"Ok." She got it.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Look what Grace can do Randy." Casey put her on the floor. Grace sat up.

"What a big girl you are." He looked at Todd. "How are you Todd?"

"Mad."

"Why are you mad?"

"I want my daddy."

"You'll get to see him real soon." Casey said. "I promise."

"When?"

"Sooner then you think."

"I miss him."

"I know."

A little later Grace was crying. Casey was holding her.

"I know you're tired Grace." Casey said. "I'll put you to bed right after I put your brother to bed."

"Why don't you put Todd to bed and I'll put Grace to bed." Randy said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She handed her to him and turned to Todd.

"Ok Todd bedtime."

"Goodnight Todd."

"Goodnight Randy." Todd kissed Grace. "Night Grace."

Todd got into his bed.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you and daddy have to have a divorce?"

"We have grown up problems."

"Can't you fix them?"

"We think the best way to fix them is to get a divorce."

"Is it cause of me?" "Was I bad?"

"No it has nothing to do with you or your sister." "Daddy and I both love the two of you very much." "No matter what that'll never change I promise."

"Good."

"Now go to sleep ok."

"Ok." "I love you mommy."

"I love you to Todd." She kissed him on the forehead. "Night."

"Night."

Down the hall Randy was rocking Grace to sleep. He was looking down at her.

"You know Grace." "I could get used to this, I like it." "You know I should have been your daddy." "Todd's to." "I'm sure you don't know this but you have another brother." "His name was Randy like me." "I was his daddy." "I'm sure he would have loved you." "I don't think he would mind if I sang you a song I used to sing to him." "Rock-a-bye baby on the treetop, when the wind blows the cradle will rock, when the bow breaks the cradle will fall and down will come baby cradle and all." She was asleep he put her in the bassinet next to Casey's bed and went downstairs.

He sat on the couch next to Casey.

"Grace is asleep." He said.

"Thanks for doing that."

"No problem."

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing why?"

"Wanna come with me to look at some places?" "I've decided to move back to Missouri."

"You know you can stay here as long as you want."

"I know but I have get my life and the kids lives back on track."

"I'll go with you."

"At least with me being single there's something I'll never have to worry about again."

"What?"

"Dating."

"You're never gonna date again?"

"Come on Randy, there's not a guy on this planet that'll date a woman with two kids." "I'm going to bed." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next morning Casey woke up. She looked down at the bassinet. Grace was gone. She jumped and ran downstairs.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" She heard Randy say. She went into the kitchen. Todd was eating cereal. Randy was feeding Grace baby food in her highchair. "Morning Casey." "Coffee?"

"Sure." He got it for her. "Thank you."

Later that day Casey took Todd and Grace to the hotel.

"Mommy what are we doing here?" Todd asked.

"You'll see." She knocked on John's door. He answered and knelt down.

"Hi Todd." He said.

"Daddy." They hugged.

"We're gonna have fun." "You and Grace are staying with me tonight."

"Yay."

"Hi Casey."

"Hi." She said. She kissed Grace. "See you tomorrow be a good girl." She handed her to John. "Todd come here." "Be good for daddy." "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Ok." He gave her a hug and kiss. "Bye mommy."

"Bye."

After looking for awhile she found a house. Twenty minutes away from Randy. It was nighttime Randy went to the store. It was a hot night so Casey decided to get in his pool. She was floating in her back with her eyes closed. She opened them screamed and turned over.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." Randy said. He was in the pool.

"That's ok."

"I thought you would've heard me."

"I was to relaxed."

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" He disappeared into the darkness.

"Cannonball!" He jumped in.

"You call that a cannonball?" "Weak." She got out and did a cannonball. When she came back up she didn't see Randy anywhere. "Randy?" "Randy?" "Where'd you go?" "Ahhh! He came up under her and fell backwards. When they came back up Randy was laughing.

"I got you."

"Yeah you did." She splashed him. "Now I got you." She said laughing. He kissed her. She kissed him back. It started slow but grew more passionate. His hands were around her back. Her arms were around his neck. She felt her back hit the side of the pool. She pulled away.

"What?" "I don't have a girlfriend if that's what your wondering."

"No it's not that Randy." "I'm not ready yet." "I think we both know where this is going and even if it is just sex I'm not ready." "It has nothing to do with you've been great." "I'm just not ready for sex or a relationship or anything like that right now." "I hope I didn't hurt your feelings." "Please understand."

"I know exactly where you're coming from I've been through it." "You need more time."

"Yeah." "I'm gonna go to bed." She got out of the pool.


	25. Chapter 25

Four months had passed. Casey was moved into her new place and she loved it. Her divorce was final today. Which was a little ironic because it was Valentine's Day. The first Valentine's Day she wouldn't have plans in a long time. She was back to work now. She'd been back for the last three months. She was still just friends with Randy. Nothing else had happened between them. She woke up found someone to watch the kids and went down to the hotel gym. She was on a treadmill. Randy came up to her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Felt like working out today huh?"

"Yeah I'm trying to lose the last of my pregnancy weight."

"What pregnancy weight?"

"Can't you see it?" "My stomach's still a little flabby."

"Where?" "I think you look sexy as hell."

"Thank you, but no I don't."

"You're nuts." "Where are the kids?"

"With Melina."

"Are you almost done?"

"In about twenty more minutes, why?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"How about the kids?"

"They're probably hungry."

"Well when you're done let's go get them and we'll go to lunch."

"I would but I don't have any money on me."

"Well I'm paying so you don't need any money."

"I can't let you do that."

"Sure you can." "Come on I'm hungry and I don't want to eat alone."

"You'd rather eat with two small children?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

After Casey was done they went to Melina's room to get the kids. Melina answered the door.

"Hi." Melina said. "Do you guys wanna come in?" They went in.

"Hi mommy." Todd said.

"Hi."

"Hi Todd." Randy said.

"Hi Randy." Randy felt something on his shoe and looked down. Grace was smiling up at him.

"Hi Grace." She lifted her arms up. He picked her up. "How are you today?"

"Mommy I made you a valentine." Todd said handing it to her.

"Aw this is beautiful thank you."

"You're welcome." "Mommy I'm hungry."

"We're all gonna go to lunch together." She said.

"When?"

"Right now." "Let's go." "Thanks Mel."

"Anytime."

They all went to a restaurant.

"Randy do have any kids?" Todd asked.

"Yeah I have a son."

"Where is he?" Randy and Casey looked at each other.

"He died before he was born."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"That's ok."

"Where's his mommy?"

"I'm his mommy." Casey said.

"No you're not you're my mommy."

"I was his mommy first."

"How?" "You were married to daddy when you had me."

"I wasn't always married to your daddy."

"You weren't?"

"No." "You know what boyfriends and girlfriends are right?"

"Yeah."

"Well when I was younger I had boyfriends." "Your daddy was my boyfriend before he was my husband." "My first boyfriend ever was Randy."

"You and Randy used to be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yep." "Then I got pregnant with your brother."

"I'm sorry my brother died mommy."

"Aw that's ok."

"Does he have a grave?"

"Yeah."

"Can we go visit him?"

"Next time we're home we will."

"Randy did you love my mommy?"

"Yes I did."

"Were you married to her to?"

"No but I was gonna marry her."

"Why didn't you?"

"It just didn't work out."

"Oh." "Do you know my grandma Sarah and my grandpa Derek?"

"Yeah they don't like me."

"Why?"

"I don't know why."

Later that night they were all at the arena. Casey was on her break hanging with a few on the girls in catering.

"Casey what are doing for Valentine's Day?" Eve asked.

"Nothing." "It feels weird."

"What did you do last year?"

"John took me to a bed and breakfast."

"How was lunch today?" Melina asked.

"Good."

"Randy seems really good with your kids."

"Yeah he just loves them to death."

"Oh come on." Eve said.

"What?"

"You don't see that he loves you?"

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does that guy is in love I know it."

"We're just friends."

"Right and what were you and John before you started dating, got married and had two beautiful kids?"

"Just friends."

"Exactly."

"I gotta get back to work."

When she got back to her work station there was a single red rose with a card taped to it. She picked it up. It read.

Will you be my valentine? – Randy

She went to his locker room and knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Did you read the card?"

"Yeah."

"So?

"Yes I'll be your valentine."

"Good."

"That was really sweet." "I gotta go."

"Wait." "I'll understand if you say no but if you're ready I'd like to take you out."

"You mean a date?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." "Next weekend is John's weekend with the kids." "How's Friday?"

"Great."

"Ok." "I'll see you later."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."


	26. Chapter 26

Casey's date with Randy was tomorrow. She was really nervous about it. She hadn't been on a date on five years. The good thing was this was Randy and she already knew him. So there didn't have to be any awkward conversation between them. Coincidentally they were working in Missouri this weekend. Casey decided to go a day early so that she and the kids could have dinner with her parents. Right after she got done shopping with Eve she was getting the kids and leaving.

"Well with that dress you bought you're obviously looking to make an impression on someone." Eve said.

"I have a date tomorrow."

"With who?"

"Randy."

"I knew it."

"What?"

"I knew that eventually you guys would start dating."

"It's only one date."

"Yeah for now."

"I don't think I could ever get serious with Randy again."

"Why?"

"Well you know he cheated on me when we were younger and then there was that thing a couple years ago." "I've forgiven him for all of that but I just don't think we were meant to be."

"Then why are you going out with him?"

"From what I remember he's fun to go out with and I could use some fun."

"What are you guys doing?"

"I don't know we haven't talked about it yet." "I wish I wasn't so nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

"I haven't been on a date in five years."

"You'll be fine the important thing is that you have fun."

Six hours later Casey, the kids and her parents were sitting at the kitchen table.

"You're turning into such a big girl Grace." Sarah said.

"Grandma Sarah." Todd said.

"What Todd?"

"How come you don't like mommy's friend Randy?"

"Randy?" "Randy who?"

"Randy Orton mom." Casey said.

"Why would Todd be asking about him?"

"I work with him."

"You do?" Her dad said.

"Yeah." Sarah looked at Todd.

"Todd Randy was mistaken we like him just fine." "Don't we Derek?"

"Yes." He said.

Todd and Grace were in the living room watching cartoons. Casey and Sarah were doing the dishes.

"So how is Randy these days?" Sarah asked.

"He's good."

"I know the reasons surrounding it were horrible but I am so glad you didn't marry him and so is your dad." "We always knew you could do so much better and you did."

"If you call a man who dishonored our wedding vows better then yeah." "The kids are tired I'm going home." She turned to walk into the living room.

"I'm so glad you have a house now." "I don't know why you and the kids just didn't stay with us all those months instead of staying in those hotels."

"We didn't want to impose."

The next everyone was getting ready to leave the arena. The show just ended. Casey had the kids with her. She knocked on John's locker room door. She was surprised at who answered the door.

"Where's John, Kelly?"

"He'll be right there." She looked at the kids. "Hi guys."

"Don't you talk to my children."

"I'm there aunt."

"No you're not."

"Listen Casey-

"Kelly shut up." John said appearing beside her.

"That's ok I'm leaving anyway." She left. Casey looked at John. By how wrinkled his shirt was she guessed why it took him so long to answer the door. She rolled her eyes.

"What?" He said.

"Nothing." She turned to Todd. "Bye have fun with daddy."

"I will."

"Bye Grace."

"Ma, Ma." Grace said.

Casey went to Randy locker room. The door was open. She stood in the doorway.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "Feel like going out to dinner?"

"Sure." "Give me twenty minutes to get ready." "I have all my stuff here."

"Ok."

She got ready and went back. She was wearing a short silk red dress. Her hair was up

"Ok I'm ready." She said. "You look nice."

"Yeah good thing I brought my clothes to." He said turning around. He stared at her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine let's go."

When they pulled up to the restaurant Casey couldn't believe it.

"Oh my god." She said. "This is Panatellis."

"Yep."

"This is where you took me on our first date."

"I know."

"I can't believe you remembered."

They went in and ordered food.

"I'm glad you decided to come out with me tonight." Randy said.

"Me to I'm having fun."

"How did dinner go with your parents last night?"

"Good until Todd asked my mom why did she and grandpa hate mommy's friend Randy." "They didn't even know we work together until last night."

"Where do they think you were before you bought your place?"

"A hotel."

"So obviously they still hate me."

"I don't wanna talk about them."

When they got done eating Randy drove them to an empty parking lot with buildings all around.

"What is this place?" She asked.

"Think back." "Just imagine none of this here and a nice view where those ugly buildings are now."

"Wait, this was The Point wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Boy this place brings back memories."

"Good ones I hope."

"I remember after we would finish we would just lay there talking about our future together."

"Do you have any regrets?"

"Well I would say my marriage but without that mistake I wouldn't have had Todd and Grace so no."

"You?"

"Two." "This place has lost it's appeal."

"It's the buildings." "Do you wanna come to my place for awhile?" "You haven't really seen it since I moved in."

"Ok."

They went back to Casey's house.

"It looks nice in here." Randy said.

"Yeah well John's money helped out a lot." "Hey come upstairs with me I wanna show you something."

They went upstairs to her bedroom.

"Look at my nicknacs." She said. After a second Randy saw the familiar glass angel.

"Jesus you still have this?"

"Yeah."

"I had to cook a lot of pizzas to buy that."

"I'm glad you did I love it."

"I couldn't afford much but when I saw that I knew I had to get it for you." "You really look beautiful." She was standing against the wall. He kissed her pressing his lips softly into hers. She kissed him back. They backed up to the bed. She was on top of him unbuttoning his shirt. When she finished unbuttoning it she stopped and broke the kiss. She sat up and looked down at him. "What's wrong?"

"If we're gonna do this I need to know I won't get any surprises like the last time."

"I swear no girlfriend no nothing." "Just you."

She smiled and kissed him. She kissed his chest before moving back to his lips. As they kissed he sat up. She pulled his shirt off the rest of the way. He let her hair down running his fingers through it, gliding his hands down the rest of her body. They stopped for a second as he took her dress off. She undid his pants. He moved to her neck as he did he picked her up and laid her down under him. He slipped inside her and started to move. "Mmmm." She moaned against his lips as they kissed. "Casey I've wanted this so long." He groaned "Randy." She moaned. "Oh god I love it when you say my name like that." He groaned. "Oh Randy I need you." "Casey." They finished.

Randy was holding Casey she fell asleep. He whispered in her ear.

"Not marrying you and I wish Todd and Grace were mine." "Those are my regrets."

**When I write my next story is anyone interested in seeing a sequel to "Shutting Out"**


	27. Chapter 27

Casey woke up first the next morning. She looked at Randy. As she did she wondered if they rushed things last night. She also couldn't deny that for the first time in awhile she was happy. That scared her. She felt the way she felt the last time they slept together. Which was maybe it would work with them this time. She got up put Randy's shirt on and went down to the kitchen. She started the coffee. She felt arms wrap around her waist.

"There you are." He said kissing the side of her neck.

"Morning Randy."

"Morning." They kissed. "No wonder I couldn't find my shirt."

"Sorry."

"It's alright you look sexy in it."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

"You know you can go back to sleep if you want to."

"I have a better idea."

"What?"

"How about we both go back to bed."

"What are we gonna do if we go back to bed?" She said looking at him and smiling.

"Use your imagination."

"I see lots of fun scenarios when I do that."

"Me to." He nibbled her ear.

"Randy." She giggled.

"You know like that." She turned to face him.

"Well if anyone knows what I like it's you." She kissed him. She walked passed Randy and started walking backwards slowly towards the living room.

"Where you going?"

"If you want me come get me." He smirked.

"If that's what you want." She started unbuttoning her shirt slowly.

"Casey why are you torturing me?"

"It's fun." She stopped walking when she backed up to the couch and sat on the arm. She unbuttoned the last button on the shirt.

"Gotcha." They kissed. He pulled the shirt down. Casey lost her balance and fell backwards pulling Randy down with her. They started laughing. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"You're so beautiful." She smiled and put her hand on his cheek rubbing it. Her thumb brushed acrossed his lips. He kissed it. She put her hand behind his head and pulled him down to her lips kissing him softly. After they finished they were laying there.

"I'm hungry." "Do you want some breakfast?" She asked.

"Sure."

"Can I have your shirt back?"

"Do you really need it?"

"I'm not gonna cook naked."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Ok here." She went to stand up. "Wait." "Give me a kiss." They kissed.

They were eating there breakfast.

"Do you have any plans tonight?" He asked.

"No, why?"

"I'm gonna go see my parents tonight." "Do you wanna come?"

"Do you think they would mind?"

"Why would they mind they love you?"

"I don't know."

"They would love to see you."

"Ok I'll come."

"Great."

After breakfast Casey went upstairs and changed her clothes.

"Here's your shirt back." She said handing it to Randy. He put it on.

"I had a great time last night."

"Me to."

"And this morning."

"Me to." She walked him to the door.

"Is seven tonight good for you?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." "See you tonight."

"Ok."

"If you talk to the kids today will you tell them I said hi?"

"Sure."

"Thanks bye."

"Bye." They kissed.

Casey was sitting in the living room when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey it's Eve."

"Hi."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Give me the details, how did it go?"

"Good."

"Just good?"

"We had a nice time."

"You slept with him didn't you?"

"What would give you that idea?"

"You didn't say no, you totally did."

"Yeah we did."

"You slut." "Did you enjoy it?"

"Which time?"

"You did it more then once?"

"Last night and this morning." "It was great." "Now I'm confused."

"About what?"

"How I feel."

"How do you feel?"

"I don't know."

"I think you should give him a chance." Casey looked at the clock.

"Eve I gotta go." "I'm going with Randy to see his parents."

"Have fun."

"I will." They hung up.

A half hour later Randy picked Casey up. They drove to his parents house. They walked through the door.

"Mom, dad?" Randy said.

"We're in here." His mom said. They went into the living room.

"I brought somebody with me." "Do you guys remember-

"Casey, oh my god Casey." "Come here." They hugged.

"Hi Elaine." "How are you?"

"Good." "How are you?"

"I'm good."

"My turn." His dad said.

"Bob." They hugged.

"It's good to see you." They all sat down.

"Casey do you have any pictures of your kids?" Elaine asked.

"Yeah." She got them out.

"Aw there so cute."

"Thank you." Randy and his dad went into the kitchen.

"Want a beer?" Bob asked.

"Sure."

"Are you and Casey back together?"

"No."

"Do you want to be?"

"Yeah." You should see her kids they're adorable."

"You're ready to be a step father?"

"I'm ready to be a father."

Casey went back to Randy's house. They were drinking wine.

"Casey will you be my girlfriend?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"I don't think it would work."

"Yes it will." "I know I've made mistakes in the but I know what I want now."

"Which is?"

"You."

"And Todd and Grace."

"Absolutely." "Casey I promise I won't hurt you." "I know this is right."

"If you ever cheated on me a-

"No, never I swear." "Please you can trust me." She kissed him.

"Ok."

"Finally." They kissed.


	28. Chapter 28

Casey and Randy had been together three months. They were happy. Casey's parents on the other hand were another story. They were furious when Casey told them she was dating Randy again. They tried to talk her out of it. She wasn't listening to any of it. The only thing that mattered to her was Randy was good to her and her kids. The more time Randy spent with the kids the more he was sure he wanted kids of his own. Even if that never happened it didn't matter to him. As long as he was with Casey. Spending more time with Randy the kids were really warming up to him, Grace especially. It made John sick. Grace's first birthday was in a couple days. Casey was at the arena it was time for her break. Randy had just finished his match. She knocked on his locker room door. He answered.

"Hey good match." She said.

"Thanks." "You and the kids should sit in the front row sometime." "It's an entirely different feeling."

"Maybe we will."

"I was about to take a shower."

"Oh sorry." "I just wanted to come congratulate you on your match."

"I don't want you to go." He said smirking. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I only have fifteen minutes."

"We can have a lot of fun in fifteen minutes." He kissed her and pulled her inside shutting the door behind them. Casey was against the wall.

"Randy we can't do this." She mumbled against his lips. He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear.

"Yes we can." "Come on, you know you want to." He nibbled and sucked on her ear.

"You're gonna get me in so much trouble." She moaned.

"Maybe but isn't it fun?" She felt his hands under her shirt. He took it off. Her shorts soon followed. They kissed as he picked her up off the wall. They went into the bathroom. "God I want you." He mumbled against her lips.

"Mmmm." She moaned. She pulled down his trunks. They got in the shower.

A half hour later they finished.

"Ok now I really gotta go I'm late." She said. "How am I gonna explain my wet hair if anyone asks?"

"Rain storm."

"We're inside."

"Oh right."

"I gotta go."

"Wait." "Kiss." She kissed him.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Lucky for her no one was waiting for her when she went back to her work station. As she sat there she thought of Randy and smiled.

"Someone looks happy." She broke from her thoughts and looked up.

"What do you want John?"

"Nothing just came to say hi."

"Hi, go away."

"Come on Casey what happened to us huh?"

"You cheated on me for three years and got another woman pregnant."

"So you go right back to someone who did the exact same thing?"

"Randy's different now that was years ago."

"What about that thing with Samantha that was only a few years ago."

"How do you know about- "Oh the bitch told you that did she?"

"The point is how do you know he won't do it again?"

"I trust him."

"I just don't wanna see you get hurt."

"Whatever."

"History repeats itself you know."

"Isn't Kelly waiting for you somewhere?"

"No I broke it off with her."

"We're not married anymore." "You don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not." "Just think about it." He walked away.

The next morning Casey and the kids were in the hotel room. There was a knock at the door. Todd answered it.

"Hi Randy." He said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." He went in.

"Where's your mom?"

"Feeding Grace her breakfast."

"How are you today?"

"Good."

"Ready for your sisters party tomorrow?"

"Yeah." "I want cake." "You're coming to her party right?"

"Of course I am." He went into the kitchen.

"Hi Randy." Casey said.

"Hi." He walked over to her. They kissed. "Hi Grace." She waved.

"Rah, Rah."

"I bet you'll be able to say my name soon." "Somebody's gonna be a big girl tomorrow." "One year old oh boy."

"Rah."

"What, do you want Randy?" Casey asked. "You can pick her up if you want to." He did.

"Wait till you see the presents I bought you for your birthday Grace." Randy said.

"You didn't have to get her anything."

"Yes I did." They went into the living room. Grace was standing up Randy was hold her hands. "Come on Grace walk to mommy." Randy walked with her a couple steps and let her go. She started walking on her own. She walked to Casey.

"Good girl." "What a big girl." She kissed her on the cheek.

The next night they celebrated her birthday after a house show. Randy gave her dolls teddy bears and a dollhouse. They just got done opening presents when Casey's cell phone rang.

"Hello." She said.

"Can I talk to Grace?"

"Yeah." "Grace it's your daddy." She put the phone to Grace's ear.

"Hi Grace."

"Dada." She said with a big smile.

"That's right." "Happy birthday." "I love you." She kissed the receiver. "I miss you." "I'll see you this weekend ok." "Bye." She waved at the phone. Casey put the phone to her ear.

"Grace took her first steps today John."

"She did?"

"Yeah."

That's great."

"I'll talk to you later." She hung up and cut the cake. She gave Grace her piece. Grace picked up a handful and ate it. Everyone laughed. "You messy girl." Randy took a picture.

Casey put the kids to bed. Randy was spending the night. She laid down he wrapped his arms around her.

"I had fun today." She said.

"Me to."

"I'm tired."

"Me to."

"Thanks for buying Grace those things."

"No problem." "Casey, I love you."

"I love you to Randy." They kissed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

John was on his cell phone.

"Thank you." He said. "If all goes like I plan I should have my family back in no time."


	29. Chapter 29

A month had passed. Everything was going great between Casey and Randy. They were talking about moving in together. They hadn't decided yet. Casey didn't know if she was ready to give up her place yet. It was morning. Casey woke up. She tried to get out of bed without waking up Randy. His arm was around her so it was hard for her to move.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She went to the bathroom and came back. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."

"That's ok." "Come here." They kissed.

"I can't believe the kids aren't up yet."

"I know." "Speaking of kids, do you wanna have anymore?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Why?"

"I've been thinking about this a lot." "I want us to try and have a baby."

"You want a baby?"

"Yeah." "I want us to have a family."

"Ok."

"Great."

"When?"

"Now works for me." They kissed. He got on top of her. "I love you so much." He mumbled against her lips.

"I love you to."

"Mama up, mama up." They heard on the baby monitor. They broke the kiss.

"I'll get her." Randy said. He went into her room.

"Hi Rah." She said.

"Hi, we gotta be quiet ok." "Todd's sleeping."

"Todd seep?"

"Yeah." "Let's go see mommy." He took her back to there room and put her on the bed with him and Casey.

"Hi mama." Grace said.

"Hi." "Come here." Grace crawled over and sat on Casey's lap.

"Mama hungry mama."

"We'll eat breakfast soon."

"Todd eat?"

"Yeah."

"Mama eat?"

"Yeah."

"Rah eat?"

"I actually have to go." Randy said.

"No Rah no buh byes."

"I have to." "I gotta go work out."

"No." She crawled over to his lap. "Here." "Here."

"I'll come back."

"Play?"

"Yeah we'll play." Randy got up and put his shirt on. He went to Casey's side of the bed. "I'll call in a couple hours ok."

"Ok." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye Grace."

"Bye Rah."

Randy went back to his room changed into his workout clothes and went down to the hotel gym. He was lifting weights. Ted Dibiaise came up to him.

"Hey man." Ted said.

"Hi."

"What's up?"

"Not much." "Me and Casey are gonna try to have a baby."

"That's awesome." "You're coming out for my birthday this weekend right?"

"If I can."

"Gotta ask the little women first huh?"

"Shut the fuck up." Randy's cell phone started to ring. He picked it up. "Hello?" "Hey Jim." "How much?" "That's fine." "It will be ready on time?" "Thank you." "Bye." He hung up and looked at Ted. "My jeweler." "It's Casey birthday in two months I'm having a custom engagement ring made for her."

"She'll love that."

"I hope so." "I really want her to say yes."

"You know she will."

"There's always a chance she won't."

Casey and the kids were at the mall. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Hi Eve." She said.

"Hi." "What are you guys doing?"

"Shopping for new clothes." "These two grow like weeds."

"Every time I see them they're bigger." "Where's Randy?"

"Out doing stuff." "We decided we're gonna try for a baby."

"That's awesome."

"I think he'll make a wonderful father he's great with Grace and Todd."

"Hey I wanna try something different with my hair for my match tonight."

"I can think of something." "I have some new girls to get to know since we had the draft last week." "At least one good thing came out of it with Kelly getting drafted to Smackdown."

"Yeah she's a bitch."

"That she is."

"I'll see you tonight ok."

"Ok see ya."

"Bye."

It was Saturday night. Randy was getting ready to go out for Ted's birthday. He was in Casey's room.

"You don't care if I go right?" He asked.

"Of course not." "Go have fun."

"Ok."

"If you get to drunk and need someone to take advantage of you, you know where to find me." He laughed. "You have my other keycard right."

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed.

"Be careful."

"I will." "Bye."

"Bye."

Randy was at the bar he was pretty buzzed. He had six shots and was working on his fourth beer. He was sitting at a table. He was thinking about going back to Casey's room and letting her take advantage of him like she said.

"Hi Randy." He looked up.

"Hey Samantha." "What are you doing here?"

"I'm in town for work and I decided to go out."

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure." She sat down.

The next morning Randy woke up. He opened his eyes. He was in his room and had no memory of how he got there. Lifting up the sheet he saw that he was naked. He looked over. Sam was asleep next to him.

"Oh god." He sat up facing away from Sam. "Oh no, what the fuck did I do?" He got up and started looking for his clothes. Sam woke up.

"Hi Randy."

"We had sex last night?"

"Yeah, you don't remember?"

"No."

"You were great."

"Look Sam, I don't what happened but you need to go, now." She got dressed and left.

A few hours later Randy went to Casey's room. She answered the door.

"Hi honey." She said. They kissed.

"Hi."

"Come on in." He went in.

"Where are the kids?"

"With Mel." "We can go in bedroom if you want." She noticed a strange look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Casey we need to talk." "Sit down." They sat on the couch. He looked at her. "I want to be honest." "You're gonna get angry."

"It's ok just tell me whatever it is you need to."

"When I went out last night, I ran into Samantha." "I bought her a drink and the next thing I remember is waking up in my hotel room." "I slept with Sam, I don't even remember, I'm sorry." Casey's eyes filled with tears.

"Get out!"

"It meant nothing to me." She stood up.

"Get the fuck out of my room you lying son of a bitch!" He stood up.

"Casey please I love you and I love the kids." "It was a mistake." She was crying.

"I'm such an idiot I honest believed this time was different."

"It is." She opened the door.

"Stay away from me." "I never wanna see you again." "You swore you bastard." Randy had tears in his eyes.

"Don't do this please, I love you."

"Out!" He stepped out. She slammed the door went into her bedroom laid on the bed and sobbed uncontrolablly.


	30. Chapter 30

Casey and Randy had been broken up for two weeks. Casey was still completely devastated. She couldn't believe she fell for Randy's lies again. That she allowed herself to love him again. The one thing she was terrified of the most. She was also mad at herself because she still loved him. She didn't know why after what he did but she did. Randy hated himself right now. He couldn't believe he did this to Casey again. He was outside of the hotel sitting on the ledge outside having a cigarette.

"What are you doing?" He looked over.

"Hey Ted."

"Why are you smoking?" "I haven't seen you do that in years."

"I'm hoping the cancer process will speed up and kill me."

"I know Casey breaking up with you sucks."

"It's all my fault to." "If I knew how to keep it in my pants I wouldn't be this mess."

"So, you made a mistake."

"It cost me everything."

"So you don't remember any of it?"

"I bought Sam a drink and the next thing I know I woke up in my room naked and Sam said we had sex."

"How much did you drink?"

"That I can remember, five or six shots and three or four beers." "Did you see me at all after we got there?"

"No."

"Why did I do it?"

"It's not your fault you were drunk."

"I still did it."

"Just find Casey and tell it was a mistake that you were wrong that you love her and that you want her back."

"I can't she hates me."

Casey was in her hotel room with the kids. Todd sat next to Casey on the couch.

"Mommy what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing why?"

"I heard you crying last night."

"I'm fine."

"Then why were you crying?"

"Sometimes mommy just needs to cry."

"Was it because of Randy?"

"No."

"I don't want you be sad mommy."

"Don't worry I'm not sad."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"I love you mommy."

"I love you to." There was a knock at the door. "That's Eve go to your room ok."

"Ok." Casey answered the door.

"Hi Eve." Casey said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." She went in. They sat on the couch.

"How are you?"

"Same." "Did you get it?"

"Yeah." She took a plastic bag out of her purse. "This is the most expensive one they had."

"Ok good I wanna be sure."

"Does Randy know you think you're pregnant?"

"No, I don't wanna tell him until I know for sure." "I hope I'm not."

"If you are you gotta tell him."

"I know." "When he said he wanted a baby I was happy because I was thinking the exact same thing." "Now we might have one." "Why did he have to ruin it." "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing you just attract dicks."

"Yeah that seems to be my flaw."

"You'll find the right guy some day."

"You gotta a date and time?" "You know the twisted part, I still love him."

"Just because you love him doesn't mean you should be with him."

"I know that I know now we were never meant to be together." "I just wish the pain would go away." "Ok, give me the test." She went in the bathroom. After waiting for a few minutes she checked it. "Oh thank god it's negative."

"Well I guess you don't have to talk him now."

"Yeah I won't be stuck with him."

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"No." "Thanks for coming."

"No problem." "I'll see you at work later." She stood up.

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Casey was at the arena at her work station. Randy came up to her.

"Hi." He said.

"Go away."

"I wanna talk."

"Well I don't."

"Just a couple minutes."

"Go to hell."

"Casey I love you."

"I'm going on my break." She walked away and went to the Divas locker room. She found Eve.

"Hey Eve."

"Hi."

"I need a favor."

"Sure what?"

"Can you watch the kids?" "I need to go out."

"Did something happened?"

"Kind of." "Nothing a couple drinks won't fix."

"I'll watch them."

"Thanks I owe you one."

"No you don't."

"Do you want me to pick them up tonight?"

"No just pick them up tomorrow."

"Ok."

Casey dropped the kids off and went to the hotel bar. She sat down at the bar.

"What'll you have?" The bartender asked.

"A Strawberry Daiquiri please, heavy on the liquor and keep them coming."

"You got it."

Two hours later she had for down working on her fifth. She was completely wasted.

"Hi Casey." She looked over.

"Hi John." He was drunk to but not as drunk as Casey. He looked at the empty glasses.

"Really sucking them back tonight huh?"

"What do you care?"

"I care." "Are you ok?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"Well I'm sure you heard I broke up with Randy."

"Yeah I heard something about that." "What happened?"

"He cheated on me."

"He did?"

"Yeah with his ex-wife Samantha." "Go ahead, gloat, say I told you so." "You were right, happy?"

"No I'm not, I'm really sorry."

"Yeah."

"I am."

"I'm going upstairs she stood up, stumbled and almost fell over. John caught her.

"Come on, I'll helping you upstairs."

They went upstairs he stood behind her to make sure she didn't fall. They went into her bedroom.

"I'm going to bed." She said laying on the bed. "Thanks John." He kneeled down.

"I haven't seen you this drunk in a long time." "I think the last time was New Years Eve three years ago."

"That was a fun night."

"Yeah."

"Back when you loved me."

"I still love you." He kissed her. She acted on instinct and kissed him back. He climbed on the bed with her. "I'll make you feel all better." He mumbled against her lips. He took off her shirt. She took off his. In the back of her mind she knew it was wrong but she only had one thought in her head. An eye for an eye.


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning Casey woke up. Her head was pounding. She definitely had a hangover. She opened her eyes. The bright sunlight forced her to shut them again. She pulled the covers over her head. As she did she felt the bed move next to her. She uncovered her head and looked over. Then she remembered. John brought her back to her room and they slept together. John was still asleep. She got out of bed got some clothes and went into the bathroom. She took an aspirin and got in the shower. After she got out of the shower she blow dried her hair and got dressed. She opened the bathroom door. John was standing there.

"Can I use the bathroom?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm done." She stepped out he went in.

When he came out she was sitting on the couch.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Listen, about last night-

"Don't get used to it." "That was a one time only thing."

"I know that I just wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"I was the least drunk out of the two of us." "I shouldn't have kissed you I'm sorry."

"It's ok I guess, it's done, it happened we can't change it."

"I did mean what I said though I still love you." "I know you don't love me anymore and I understand why." "I would still like to be friends."

"I don't know about that."

"Think about it, it would be better for the kids."

"Ok, I'll think about it." "I wanna make it clear if I say yes it's just to friendship." "No telling me that you love me." "No sex ever, under any circumstances, ever." "Got it?"

"Got it."

There was a knock at the door. Casey answered it. It was Eve and the kids.

"Hi." Eve said.

"Hi."

"I know you said you wanted to pick the kids up but they wanted to come back now."

"That's fine." "Thanks for watching them."

"No problem." Todd and Grace went inside.

"Hi guys." John said.

"Dada." Grace said.

"What's John doing here?" Eve whispered.

"I'll explain it to you later." "Bye." She shut door and went and sat back down on the couch.

"Daddy what are you doing here?" Todd asked.

"I came by to say hi to you but your mommy said that you and Grace weren't here." "So I've just been waiting on you."

"Oh."

"Did you have fun with Eve?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Todd looked at Casey.

"Mommy I'm hungry." Todd said

"Me hungry to mama." Grace said.

"How about I take us all out to breakfast." John said.

"You can take the kids but I'm gonna stay here." Casey said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I don't have much of an appetite."

"Mommy are you sick?" Todd asked.

"I just have a headache I'm fine." "Go, enjoy your breakfast.

"Ok we'll see you in a few then." John said. They left.

Casey took out her cell phone and called Eve.

"Hello?" Eve said.

"Hi it's me."

"Why was John in your room?"

"Long story."

"Casey, you didn't."

"I slept with John."

"No."

"Yes."

"Why did you do that?"

"I got really drunk." "John took me back to my room and it just happened."

"You shouldn't have done that."

"I know but the only I was thinking the whole time was, if Randy could sleep with his ex I could sleep with mine."

"So it was revenge sex?"

"Pretty much." "It didn't mean anything."

"Are you gonna tell Randy?"

"I would love to just to see the look on that bastards face but I won't." "I would have to speak to him if I did."

"What does John think about it?"

"He thinks it was a mistake, thank god." "He says he loves me and he understands that I don't love him." "He asked me if we could be friends for the sake the kids."

"Do you think you can be friends with him?"

"I don't know I'd like to try for the kids."

"Just friends though right?"

"Absolutely, going back to John is not what I want at all."

Two weeks later Casey was at the arena. She was dropping the kids off at John's locker room. They decided to give being friends a try. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"How are you today?"

"Good." "You?"

"I'm good."

"I gotta go."

"Ok." "Come on kids."

"Bye mommy." Todd said.

"Bye."

An hour and a half later Casey was at her work station. Randy was walking by and stopped.

"Keep walking Randy." She said.

"No I want to talk to you."

"Ok." "You cheated on me, have a nice life, bye."

"Just five minutes please, please."

"Ok five minutes, I'll take my break now."

"Can we go to my locker room?"

"I guess."

They went to his locker room.

"Sit down." She leaned up against the door.

"I'll stand."

"Casey I'm so sorry." "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Nothing, you cheated on me Randy." "You swore you'd never do it again."

"I know I'm so sorry." "Samantha doesn't mean anything to me."

"Just an easy lay right?" "I'm leaving." She turned around. Randy grabbed her by the elbow and turned her around.

"No just listen to me." She started to cry.

"You're such an asshole."

"I know, please just give me one more chance."

"You've run out of chances Randy."

"But I love you."

"Yeah me and everybody else you can fuck!" He kissed her.

"No just you, now and forever." He mumbled against her lips. Tears went down her cheeks. Randy could taste them. She cupped her hands around his face and kissed him back. They kissed passionately. She broke the kiss.

"No, I can't do this." She said as she continued to cry.

"Don't cry." He wiped her tears. "I just want you, nobody else." They kissed again. He took off her shirt. She took off his. They backed to the couch. Randy sat down pulling Casey on his lap. He kissed her neck. She moaned. "I miss you so much baby." He said as they kissed again. "I miss you to." She mumbled against his lips. She undid his pants. He laid her down unzipping her skirt. He slipped inside her and started moving. "Oh Casey." He groaned. "Randy." She moaned. "I want you Casey, just you forever." They kissed. "I love you and I know love me to or we wouldn't be doing this." "Mmmm, I'll always love you Randy." She moaned. He grabbed her left hand. "My ring belongs on this hand." He groaned. They finished.

They were getting dressed.

"Randy this doesn't change anything."

"But-

"Randy I love you but I can't be with you, I can't trust you."

"What was this huh?"

"This was goodbye." "So goodbye."

"Casey-

"Randy please, if you love me leave me be." She left. Randy cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He said.

"Randy it's Samantha."

"Sam now is not a good time."

"Randy I'm pregnant."

"It's mine?"

"Yeah."


	32. Chapter 32

It had been a week since Sam told Randy she was pregnant. He was hoping it was all a dream or that she could somehow be wrong. He knew he would never have any chance of getting Casey back if Sam was pregnant. He didn't want to have a baby with Sam. He knew if what she was telling him was true he would have to take responsibility. Sam was flying in to see Randy so they talk. He was waiting in his hotel room. There was a knock at his door. He answered it.

"Hi Sam." He said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." She went in. They sat on the couch. She got something out of her purse.

"This is a sonogram picture." She said handing it to Randy. He took it and looked at it.

"How far along are you?"

"Six weeks."

"You're sure it's mine?"

"I haven't been with anyone else." The realization hit Randy like a ton of bricks. "Randy are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm ok."

"You don't want the baby do you?"

"I'm just a little surprised."

"It surprised me to." "It's kind of ironic though."

"What is?"

"Well when we were married we tried for a long time to have a baby." "Now we are."

"So you are keeping it?"

"Of course."

"Ok I was just making that clear."

"I wish you could be at least a little happy."

"I am happy." He lied. "I'm just in shock." "Don't worry Sam I'll be a good father and I'll give the baby anything it needs."

"I know you will."

The next night it was Raw Randy got called into Stephanie's office.

"You wanted to see me." He said.

"Yes Randy sit down." He sat down. "Randy you've been traded to Smackdown."

"Smackdown?"

"Yes, with Edge gone now we need another good guy on Smackdown."

"I suppose I don't have a choice, right?"

"Right."

"Ok when do I go?"

"This will be your last Monday Night Raw so make it a good one."

"Is there any way at all I could stay here?"

"No, why do you want to stay anyway?" "Oh, because of Casey right?"

"Yeah."

"Not to get personal but I heard you guys broke up."

"We did."

"I'm sorry Randy the decision is final."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Can I go now?"

"Yes." He left.

He hurried down the hall and out a side door. He lit a cigarette. He heard the door open and looked over.

"What do you want Ted?" He asked.

"Ok man, what's up, you've been acting weird all day."

"Sam's pregnant."

"It's yours?"

"Yeah." "I feel guilty because I don't want it and it's not the baby's fault."

"Did you tell Sam you don't want it?"

"No I'm supporting her decision and she wants to keep it." "I was still hoping to work things out with Casey." "After last week I was hopeful."

"What happened last week?"

"I didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Me and Casey had sex and she said she still loves me." "Now on top of everything else I just found out I've been traded to Smackdown." "I'll never see Casey now."

"When's your last night?"

"Tonight."

"That sucks."

"Yeah and I have to tell Casey about Sam before I go because I'll be damned if she's gonna hear it from someone else."

"Someone else like who?"

"Cena ,he's been trying to score points with her."

Casey was at her work station doing Eve's make-up.

"So how are you doing?" Eve asked.

"A little better." "Since…

"Since what?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing I can tell." "Tell me."

"Ow!"

"What?"

"Nothing just really bad cramps." "Ok." "I had sex with Randy last week."

"What?"

"It was good."

"I bet."

"No, it was good because it was a way to end things permanently." "I told him I loved him because I still do but that we could never be together."

"What did he say?"

"I think he wants me back but I told him if loves me like he says to just leave me alone."

"You think that'll work."

"It's been working for the last week." Just as she said that Randy walked up to them.

"Eve can you excuse us please I need to talk to Casey alone." Randy said.

"Sure." She left.

"Hi." He said.

"Randy what did we just talk about last week?"

"This is different, I really need to talk to you."

"I'm not having sex with you again."

"It's not about that."

"What then?"

"I got traded to Smackdown it's my last night here."

"Bye."

"That's all you have to say."

"What do you want me to say?"

"How about that you're gonna miss me."

"I got that out of my system last week."

"I'm gonna miss you." "A lot."

"Have fun."

"There's one more thing."

"Ok."

"Sam's pregnant, the baby's mine."

"Congratulations, you've always wanted to be a father."

"Not with her as the mother."

"Now you're exactly like John." "Now leave me the hell alone, I'm glad you're leaving, good riddance."

"I know you're upset."

"I'm not upset now leave."

"Casey-

"I slept with John."

"What?"

"Yeah about a week after we broke up."

"How could you do that to me?"

"It hurts doesn't it?" "For the record I didn't do anything to you we were broken up."

"You're a bitch you know that."

"Oh shut the fuck up and get out of my face."

"I hate you."

"Good, I hate you to." He walked away.


	33. Chapter 33

Two months had passed. Some people on the Raw brand were just getting over food poisoning. At an arena they were hosting at, a company supplied them with some free food. One of the people that had it was Casey. She'd been throwing her guts up for the last two weeks. Everyone elses seemed to be going away but she felt like hers was getting worse. She was at the arena on her break. The kids were with John so she decided to go see them. She knocked on John's locker room door. He answered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." She went in. Grace came up to her.

"Mama I miss you." She said.

"I've only been gone an hour."

"Todd sitted in time out." Casey looked at John.

"Why did he have to sit in time out?"

"He wasn't listening." Casey looked at Todd.

"Todd I thought we talked about this." "You're a big boy now I thought you were gonna start acting like one."

"I'm sorry mommy."

"It's ok but remember, you're Grace's big brother she looks up to you." "If she sees you being good she'll be good." Casey suddenly felt sick. She ran to John's bathroom and threw up. She came back out

"Still with that damn food poisoning huh?" John asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm glad I got over mine."

"I hope I get over mine soon." Casey cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi Casey this is Stephanie."

"What can I do for you?"

"Can you come to my office right now?"

"Sure."

"Thank you." They hung up.

She went to Stephanie's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Stephanie said. She went in. "Hi Casey."

"Hi."

"I don't have much time so I'll get right to it." Do you know who Tony Chimel is?"

"The guy that announces the wrestlers on Smackdown?"

"Yeah." "He's taking a week off." "There's been a death in his family." "I need someone to fill in for him and I'd like you to do it."

"Me?" "I'm just a make-up artist."

"It's not that hard of a job." "If you do well maybe we can talk about expanding your resume permanently."

"I get to read like stat cards or something before I go out there right?"

"No we're expecting you to guess, I'm kidding."

"Ok I'll do it."

"Great." "You're plane leaves tomorrow morning." "I'll inform them on Smackdown that they no longer need to fine a replacement."

"Ok."

"I know you'll be nervous but just have fun with it."

Casey left and went back to John's locker room.

"What did Stephanie want?" John asked.

"She asked me if I could fill in doing announcing for Tony Chimel for a week." "I said yes."

"So you're gonna be on TV, that's great." "I've got an idea why don't you let me keep the kids while you're gone." "You could have a mini-vacation."

"I don't know."

"The kids will love it." He looked at the kids. "Hey kids." "Mommy has to go to Smackdown for a week so do you want to spend the week with me?"

"Yeah." They both said.

"Ok good."

"Ok but you two are coming to the airport with me tomorrow so we can say goodbye."

The next morning Casey, Todd, Grace and John were at the airport. Casey was about to board her plane.

"Bye mama." Grace said.

"Bye Grace be a good girl ok."

"Ok mama."

"Give me hugs and kisses." They hugged and kissed. "Come here Todd." They hugged. "Bye."

"Bye mommy."

"Be good."

"I will."

"I don't want to hear any bad reports when I come back."

"You won't I promise."

"I gotta go." "Bye John."

"Have a good trip." "Bye."

She got off the plane and went to the arena. She went to Teddy Long's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said. She went in.

"Hi I'm Casey Connor."

"Yes, Stephanie told you'd be arriving today." "It's very simple." He handed her a piece of paper. "Here's a list of everyone competing in matches tonight." "It tells you everything you need to know."

"Thank you."

"We're happy to have you here."

She went to catering. She didn't know very many people. She got a water and sat down.

"Hi Casey." She looked up.

"What Kelly?"

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am that you and Randy broke up."

"Yeah I bet you're real sorry." Kelly turned to walk away.

"I guess that was another man you couldn't keep satisfied." She muttered under her breath.

"What the fuck did you say!" She shouted as she stood up.

"You heard me." Casey picked up her water and threw it in Kelly's face.

"You bitch!" Kelly smacked her.

"Yeah, well at least I'm not the skank that fucked my best friends husband!" Everyone was looking at them. Kelly went to hit her again she ducked this time. She went to punch her and was grabbed from behind.

"No Casey don't, she's not worth it." She looked behind her. It was Randy. "Come on, come with me." They went back to his locker room. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm filling in for Tony Chimel this week."

"Announcing?"

"Yeah." "I want to apologize. They both said at the same time. "You go first."

"Ok." "I didn't mean what I said." "I don't hate you." "It just hurt to hear that you slept with John." "It made me so angry."

"I didn't mean it either I don't hate you." "It's just that when you told me Sam was pregnant I got so mad."

"Why did you have to sleep with John?"

"It wasn't intentional." "I just got really drunk one night." "I was at the hotel bar and so was he." "I could barely walk so he helped me to my room." "Then from there it just happened." "It didn't mean anything." "Not like when we- She stopped.

"Don't you see, that's how I feel about what happened with Sam." "It meant nothing, absolutely nothing."

"No, it meant something, you're having a baby with her." "I have to go." She stood up.

"Baby-

"No Randy I can't, we can't do this, not anymore." "We both have to move on with our lives." She left.

She did good at announcing. She was driving back to the hotel. It was a dark night. Suddenly a deer ran out in front of her car. She swerved to miss it. She ended up in the woods and hit a tree. The next thing she remembered was waking up in the hospital. The doctor was standing over her bed.

"It's alright Casey you're gonna be fine." "Your left ankle is fractured in three places." "You'll have to stay off it for at least six months." "I know your probably worried about your baby but don't worry." "I've examined you and everything's fine."

"What, my baby?" "What are you talking about?"

"You're pregnant."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." "You haven't been experiencing symptoms?"

"I've been throwing but I have food poisoning."

"I'm afraid not, you're pregnant." "Three months to be exact." "Congratulations." "We're keeping you over night for observation." She left. Casey put her hands to her face.

"No." "Oh no."


	34. Chapter 34

The next morning Casey woke up. She just laid there thinking about things. She couldn't believe she was pregnant. Or that she didn't notice sooner having been pregnant twice before. Except this time she wasn't sure who the father was. It was either John or Randy's baby. She didn't know what she was going to do. Randy already seemed stressed out enough with one baby on the way. Casey didn't know how he would react to her telling him he might be the father of her baby to. Her hospital phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Are you ok?"

"How'd you know I was here John?"

"I must still be labeled as your next of kin because the hospital called." "They wouldn't tell me anything."

"I'm fine." "My left ankle is fractured in three places." "I have to stay off it for six months."

"Are you in a lot of pain?"

"Some."

"I'm on my way to pick you up."

"How?"

"The hospital called last night I called my parents and they took the last flight out, picked up the kids this morning and took them back to West Newberry with them." "Then I hopped on the next plane to South Dakota and here I am." "My plane just landed about twenty minutes ago." "Do you think it would be alright for you to fly?"

"I'd have to ask the doctor."

"Ok I'm on my way right now."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

The doctor came in.

"How are we feeling today Casey?" She asked.

"I'm in a little bit of pain but other then that fine."

"I wish I could give you something stronger but I can't because of the pregnancy."

"I understand."

"Does everything feel ok with the baby?"

"Yes."

"Good but I still recommend you make an appointment with your regular obstetrician as soon as possible." "You need to start prenatal care." "Do you have any children?"

"Yes two." "A six year old son and a one year old daughter."

"You're daughter and the new baby will be very close together in age."

"I know, my pregnancies are usually planned."

"So that means his pregnancy wasn't planned?"

"No it wasn't." "Doctor would it be alright for me to fly?"

"Well I suppose so." "Since you're so fresh off your accident I recommend using a wheelchair and stand only when absolutely necessary." "At least for the first couple weeks." "Always remember to keep your foot up while using your crutches."

"Do you have someone who can pick you up?"

"Yes he's on his way right now."

"Is he the father of the baby?"

"Are there papers for me to sign before I can leave?"

"Yes I'll be right back." She left.

Ten minutes later the door opened.

"Hi John."

"Hey." "How are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess." "How are the kids?" "Are they scared?"

"No I just told them you were hurt but that it was nothing to worry about and I was coming to get you." "Did you ask the doctor if you could fly?"

"She said I could but I have to use a wheelchair for the next couple weeks and can't stand unless it's absolutely necessary."

"It sounds like you'll need someone to take care of you."

"Yeah."

"If you want you could come stay at my house." "I'll take care of you."

"How?" "You have to work."

"Actually I don't."

"What?"

"They gave me the next three months off."

"Why?"

"Well you know I've been having knee problems lately." "They want me to heal." "I still have a spare room."

"Ok I'll stay with you."

"Ok." "When can you get out of here?"

"As soon as they doctor comes back with my paperwork."

"Our flight leaves in a half hour."

The whole time on the plane Casey was thinking about the whole situation. She came to a decision. She thought it would be better this way. They came through the front door.

"John can you help to the couch I'm really tired I wanna take a nap." She said.

"I'll carry you upstairs." "Put your arms around my neck." He carried her to the guest room. He laid her down and put a pillow under her foot. "Do you need anything else?" "Some food?"

"Maybe after I wake up."

"Ok." "If you need anything all you have to do is yell." "I'll be right downstairs."

"Ok." He started walking away. "Hey John."

"Yeah?" He said turning around.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Three hours later she woke up. John came to check on her.

"Ok good you're awake." He said. "Feel like getting up."

"Sure."

"Ok." "I got a surprise for you." He picked her up. He was carrying her down the stairs. "Look over there." She looked at the couch.

"Kids." He put her on the couch.

"Mommy." Todd said hugging her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine my foot's just a little hurt." Grace hugged her.

"Mama booboo?" She said.

"Yeah mama has a booboo."

"Mama ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you hungry yet Casey?" John asked.

"Yeah."

"Why don't I make us all some dinner?"

After dinner John took the kids back to his parents house. They agreed to watch the kids for a couple weeks so Casey could rest. John just got back. Casey was sitting on the couch.

"John come sit down." "We need to talk." He sat next to her.

"What's up?"

"John last night the doctor told me I'm three months pregnant." "We're gonna have another baby."

"Is the baby ok?" "I mean because of the accident."

"Yeah the doctor said it's fine."

"I know we didn't plan this like the other two but even though we're not together anymore I'll still be a good father."

"I know you will."

"Another baby, wow."


	35. Chapter 35

Two months had passed. Casey could use crutches now. She was five months pregnant and had a baby bump. Randy still had no idea she was pregnant. Casey knew it would be better this way. She didn't want to create any more stress for him then he already had. He could devote all of his time to the baby she knew she his already. She knew there was a better chance it was John's anyway. They already had two to support her theory. She and John had been getting along really good. The kids still stayed at John's parents but came over almost every day. John was gone. Casey was sitting in the living room talking to Eve on the phone.

"So how are you feeling?" Eve asked.

"I'm feeling ok." "I don't think I can stand five more months in this cast."

"I know it's gotta be tough and on top of that you're pregnant." "When do you find out what it is?"

"Today right after John gets back from the store we're going to the doctor."

"I'm just glad the baby came out of the accident ok."

"Me to." "I don't think I could handle it if something happened to another baby."

"How are you and John getting along?"

"Great." "It's been nice spending time with him."

"From the way you're talking it sounds like you might take him back." "You'd never do that though." "Would you?"

"I might."

"What?"

"People deserve a second chance."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing."

"We've been talking a lot, he's changed I know it." "It's been great especially with the kids." "They love us in the same house."

"What about that thing that happened with Kelly?"

"I still haven't forgotten that but the past is the past." "We've talked about it, he feels really bad especially for the whole abortion situation." "He says if he could take it back he would." "Besides Kelly isn't around anymore."

"So you're willing to forgive John but not Randy?"

"I've forgiven Randy more times then I can count." She heard the front door open. "I have to go John's here." She hung up.

"Hey." John said going into the kitchen.

"Hey I'll help you." She got her crutches and got up. She walked into the kitchen. "What did you get?"

"All kinds of good stuff." "Fruits, vegetables, yogurt, junk food for the kids."

"Good."

"I'm thinking about buying a new place."

"Why?"

"With the new baby on the way I'll need more room." "I've been meaning to ask you, since we're not married anymore whose last name is the baby taking?"

"Yours." "It might as well."

"Thanks."

"Uh-oh."

"What?"

"We'd better get going or we're gonna be late."

They were in the waiting room.

"So what do you want this time?" John asked.

"I want another girl."

"We do make beautiful girls together."

"Boys to."

"Yes we do." "I wanted to ask you in two months is the Wrestlemania Hall Of Fame ceremony." "Do you wanna come with me?"

"I'm supposed to stay off my foot remember?"

"You still can we'll just rent a wheelchair for the night."

"I don't know I hate those things."

"Please I don't wanna go alone."

"Ok."

"Good."

"Casey Connor." A nurse said.

They went into a examination room.

"Hello again Casey, John."

"Hi doctor Calvin." Casey said.

"How are Todd and Grace?"

"Great."

"Ok Casey you know the drill lay down." She got hooked the machine.

"Why does that jelly always have to be so cold?"

"You figure you'd be used to it by now." John said.

"Well I'm not."

"Congratulations." Doctor Calvin said. "It looks like you're having another baby girl."

"That's great." She said.

"I guess we should have kept some of Grace's things." John said.

After they left the doctor. John dropped Casey off and went to get the kids. They were all sitting in the living room.

"Guys we have great news." John said.

"Mama have the baby?" Grace said.

"No sweetie." Casey said. "Mommy still has a big belly, see?"

"Yeah."

"We found out what the baby is." "It's a girl." "You're gonna be a big sister Grace."

"I be big like Todd."

"Yeah."

"We can play all the games I used to play with Grace when she was little." Todd said. "Daddy?"

"What?"

"Can we stay here tonight?"

"Ask mommy." He went over to Casey.

"Mommy we wanna stay here tonight." "Don't we Grace."

"Yeah." Grace said.

"Ok." Casey said. "Daddy's gonna have to put you in bed though because mommy can't."

"Why?" Grace asked.

"Because of mommy's booboo."

"Mama have that booboo a long time."

"I know but after your sister gets here it'll be just about healed."

After a few hours John put the kids to bed. He came back downstairs. Casey was sitting on the couch.

"What's wrong?" He asked noticing she was uncomfortable.

"My back's sore."

"Can you lean up at all?" She did. He sat behind her and started rubbing her back. "That feel better at all?"

"Yeah thanks." "John I really wanna thank you for taking care of me." "If it wasn't for you I don't know how I would've taken care of the kids or anything."

"I don't mind." "I've enjoyed it." "I really missed talking to you like we've been talking the last couple months."

"Me to." "I'm glad we've had this time to talk about things." "When I first came to stay here I really didn't wanna be here but over the past couple months it still feels like it used to be, before everything went wrong."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who feels that way."

"Sometimes I don't know if I should feel that way."

"Why?"

"You know why, because of everything that happened."

"I know I hurt you, I know." "I'd never do anything like that again." "Think about it, we wouldn't be feeling like this if there wasn't still something there." "All I know is you're all I think about and I don't want that to stop." She looked at him.

"John, you're gonna make me cry." Very hesitantly he kissed her, making sure that's what she wanted. When she kissed him back he knew for sure. It grew passionate very quickly. He carried her upstairs. When they got to his bedroom she broke the kiss. "John be careful, my foot."

"It's alright baby I got it." He kissed her and laid her on the bed making sure she was comfortable. He carefully got on the bed. They kissed. He broke the kiss and looked down at her. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" "We don't have to." "I want you to be sure about this."

"I'm sure." She kissed him. He kissed her back.

When they finished they were laying there.

"John since we don't know where this is going yet let's not say anything to the kids." "I don't wanna get there hopes up."

"Yeah, we should wait."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

John was just about asleep when Casey's cell phone started to ring. He got out of bed to silence it so it wouldn't wake her up. When he saw the number he recognized it. It was Randy's number. He hit the silence button. A few minutes later the tone went off that said Casey had a voicemail. John took Casey's phone went into the bathroom and shut the door. He hit the number one for voicemail.

"Please enter your password."

_"Fuck I don't know the password."_ He thought.

He put in the numbers, eight, six, three, three, those numbers spelled out Todd.

"Sorry that password is incorrect." "Please enter your password."

_"Fuck."_

Then he put in the numbers, four, six, two, two three, those numbers spelled out Grace.

"You have one unheard message."

"Hi Casey, it's Randy." "I just heard about your accident." "Call me back I wanna make sure you're ok." "Bye."

John deleted the message and the call.

_"I don't think so asshole." John thought. "I've almost got her back and you're not fucking it up, not this time." "Have fun raising another guy's kid, you dumb fucker."_ He smiled.


	36. Chapter 36

Two months passed. John had to go back to work so he hired a nurse to stay with Casey. He took the kids with him so Casey would have less to worry about. Casey was finding it more and more difficult to get around on her crutches. Being seven months pregnant with extra weight because of the baby and trying to balance herself on crutches wasn't easy. She and John were taking things slow. They weren't together but it was a possibility. The kids were still in the dark about it. She was excited. Raw was in Boston tomorrow and John and the kids were coming home. Casey was sitting on her bed when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey it's me."

"Hi John."

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess." "I'm sick of being in this cast."

"I know."

"Hopefully the doctor gives me good news next week."

"Yeah."

"What are the kids doing?"

"I just put them to bed right before I called you." "They miss you."

"I miss them to."

"Do you miss me?"

"Yeah, do you miss me?"

"Yeah like crazy and the baby to." "What I miss the most is sneaking in to your room at night and laying with you."

"Laying with me, or us having sex?"

"I miss the sex to but mostly laying with you."

"I miss both."

"That's one of the things I like about you being pregnant."

"What?"

"When you're pregnant you're horny a lot." She laughed.

"I'm tired I'm gonna go to bed."

"Ok we'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

The next morning Casey woke up. Ten minutes later she heard the front door open and lots of footsteps coming up the stairs. The door opened. John looked in.

"Is mommy awake?" Todd said.

"Yeah." The kids came and got on the bed. Casey hugged them both.

"Hi mommy."

"Hi Todd."

"I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"Mama miss me?" Grace asked.

"Of course I did." She kissed Grace and Todd on the cheek. Todd looked at John.

"Daddy will you make us breakfast now?" He said.

"Yeah take Grace downstairs and wait in the kitchen ok."

"Ok, come on Grace." They went downstairs. John shut the bedroom door and smirked.

"Ok." He said walking towards her. "They got there kisses hello, do I get one?"

"Come here." They kissed.

"I've been wanting to do this for weeks." He mumbled against her lips.

"Me to." He broke the kiss and rubbed her stomach.

"Hi little sweetie, daddy's home I missed you." "Ready to go downstairs Casey?"

"Yeah."

After breakfast they were all sitting in the living room.

"Casey why don't you call Eve and go shopping and I'll watch the kids." "You need a new dress for next week."

"That sounds good I just wish I didn't have to take that stupid wheelchair."

"Hopefully it's not for to much longer."

Casey called Eve. Eve picked her up they were shopping.

"It's been a long time since we've done this." Eve said.

"Yeah it has."

"How have you been feeling?"

"Once I get rid of this cast and this chair I'll be fine."

"So, what's the deal with you and John?"

"We're not back together but we're having sex."

"So you probably will get back together?"

"Most likely."

"Are you planning on have anymore kids after this?"

"Maybe."

"With John?"

"Maybe."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

Later that night after Raw, John helped Casey to bed and put the kids to bed. He came back to Casey's room. The lights off and she had candles lit.

"Where did you get candles?" John said.

"I put them in my purse downstairs." "Come here." He got on the bed. They kissed. She took off his shirt. He took off hers and started kissed her neck. She moaned.

"I've missed that to." He stopped and looked down at her. "I love you Casey."

"I love you to." He got a surprised look on this face and smiled.

"Really?"

"Really, I love you John." They kissed

A week later Casey and John were at the Hall Of Fame ceremony. The seats were assigned Randy brought Sam with him and they were only a few seats away from Casey and John. When Randy saw that Casey was pregnant he was shocked from how big she was he knew she wasn't that far behind Sam. Afterward they all went to an after party at a banquet hall. Casey was sitting in her chair. Randy came up to her.

"Casey, can we talk in private?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Want any help?"

"No I got it I'm used to this thing."

They went into the coatroom.

"Why haven't you returned any of my calls?" He asked.

"What calls?"

"I found out about your accident two months ago, I've called you like twenty times since then."

"I haven't gotten any calls I swear."

"That's strange." "How come you're in a wheelchair?

"I'm not allowed to walk on my foot but in two weeks I get my cast off."

"How many months pregnant are you?"

"Seven."

"Seven, it's mine?"

"No it's John's."

"It might be mine."

"No."

"I think it is."

"No."

"Well I want a DNA test."

"To bad you can't have one."

"Why?" "Wait, you never told him we slept together did you?" "He thinks it's his doesn't he?"

"It is his." "She, is his."

"She it's a girl?"

"Yes."

"Wait, why are you here with him?"

"He took care of me after my accident." "We're back together but no one knows yet." "We wanna make sure it's gonna last before tell the kids."

"Are you kidding me?" "You're back together?" "Casey you deserve better then that."

"What like you?"

"No you can even do better then me but don't do worse."

"Aren't you with Sam?"

"Yes but Sam didn't cheat on me with my best friend for three years that caused a pregnancy and an abortion."

"He's sorry."

"I'm sorry and you forgave him and not me!" "I want a DNA test and if I have to I'll go to a judge and get a court order for one."

"Don't do that." "Ok if I get an amniocentesis procedure done and compare it to your DNA would that keep you quiet."

"Yes."

"Ok I'll call you when it's set up so my doctor can get your DNA sample."

"Ok."

John and Sam were in the parking lot. Out of sight from everyone.

"My plan worked Casey took me back."

"I'm back with Randy now to."

"Congratulations." "Lucky for me you were already pregnant when I came up with this plan."

"We're lucky it worked I practically had to drag Randy upstairs after I put that pill in his drink."

"How many months are you now?"

"Nine, Randy thinks I'm only eight." "I'm due next week."

"What are you having?"

"A boy." "I saw you knocked Casey up again."

"Yep we're having a girl." "Did you ever find out who the baby's real father is?"

"No but it doesn't matter, Randy's his father now."


	37. Chapter 37

Casey had the Amniocentesis procedure done three weeks ago. Randy's DNA was being compared to the baby's. John didn't know anything about it and neither did Sam. Casey and Randy decided not to say anything to them unless they had to. Casey was praying Randy's DNA wasn't a match. She knew John would be very upset if the baby wasn't his and they'd probably break up again. All Casey could do now was wait until the result came back. She was finally out of her cast and so glad. She was glad she could take care of herself and the kids again. They were all still at John's. Casey decided to stay there until she had the baby. She was sitting in the living room when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey it's Randy."

"Hold on." She took the phone away from her ear and looked at Todd. "Todd take Grace upstairs and play." They went upstairs. She put the phone back up to her ear. "Ok I'm back."

"Did you hear anything yet?"

"Randy for the millionth time, when I know something so will you."

"Will I?"

"Yes."

"Just like you told me you were pregnant?" "You weren't ever gonna tell me were you?"

"No."

"I knew it."

"I did it for you."

"What?"

"Sam's pregnancy was already stressing you out." "I didn't want to add to that by telling you that you may be the father of my child."

"Yes I was stressed through a lot of Sam's pregnancy." "That doesn't mean I didn't wanna know about yours."

"I made a mistake." "There I said it." "I'm sorry."

"That really hurt Casey."

"I know." "In a couple days or whenever the results get here we'll know." Casey heard a baby crying in the background. "Did Sam have the baby?"

"Yeah she went into labor a couple weeks early."

"What did she have?"

"A boy."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"What's his name?"

"Michael."

"So you're home?"

"Yeah I took a couple weeks off to help Sam."

"Are you sure you're ready for two children?"

"If she's my daughter yes." "If she is I don't just want her to know Michael." "I want Grace and Todd to know him to." "How are they?"

"They're doing good, getting big."

"I bet, I miss them."

"I have to go."

"Ok, you'll call me when you here something?"

"I promise."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

About five minutes later John's house phone rang. Casey picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi baby it's me."

"Hi John."

"Where are the kids?"

"Upstairs."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"How are you and the baby?"

"Fine but I'm ready for her to come out."

"Me to." "Guess what."

"What?"

"I get to come home next weekend."

"That's great."

"I've been thinking, things have been going well between us."

"Yes they have."

"Let's tell the kids we're back together."

"Ok but let's do it when you come home or back I should say this isn't my house anymore."

"I want it to be."

"Let me think about it." "Want me to get the kids so you can say hi to them?"

"Yeah but wait just one second." "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Ok get the kids."

A week later Randy was sitting at home with Michael. Sam was at the store. Michael was napping in Randy and Sam's room. Randy was looking for his video camera in the closet, on the top shelf. Something fell off of it. It looked like a journal or diary of some sort. The lock broke when it hit the ground. Randy had never seen it before. He picked it up. He recognized the handwriting it was Sam's. He began to silently read.

Oct.28

I got a very interesting phone from John Cena today. I really could use a hundred thousand dollars. Especially since I found out I'm pregnant. All I have to do is break Casey and Randy up. Sounds easy enough.

Nov. 26

John's plan worked to a T. Whatever I put in Randy's drink really knocked him. Now all I have to is wait a month and can tell I'm pregnant.

Dec. 21

I told Randy I'm pregnant. Good thing he bought it. He'll be a great father. He'll be a better father then whoever got me pregnant.

Randy was so angry. He heard the front door open. He went downstairs and into the kitchen. Sam had the groceries on table.

"Hi sweetheart." Sam said.

"Sam we need to talk."

"Ok."

"So John paid you a hundred thousand dollars to break me and Casey up huh?"

"What?"

"I found your diary or whatever the fuck this is."

"Randy-

"I never slept with you!" "You lied!" "Michael isn't mine!"

"It was all John's idea.

"How could you lie about Michael!"

"I'm sorry but he's yours now."

"No he's not." "I'm outta here." He went for the stairs. She blocked them.

"No, no Randy please, please don't leave I love you."

"Move you lying bitch." "No wait we're calling Casey." He took out his cell phone and dialed her number.

Casey and John were in bed making out. The kids were gone.

"Mmmm I missed you." He mumbled against her lips.

"I missed you to honey."

"I love you so much."

"I love you to."

Casey's cell phone rang.

"Let it ring baby."

"Let me get it." They broke the kiss. "Hello?"

"Casey this is Samantha."

"She has something to tell you." Randy said. Randy's phone was on speaker. "Put your phone on speaker." She did. "Go ahead Sam."

"Casey, John paid me to break you and Randy up." "A hundred thousand dollars." "Randy never cheated on you." "Michael isn't his." "I'm sorry."

"Oh my god." She hung up and looked at John. "You bastard!" She got up and started packing.

"Casey wait I know I lied but we still love each other."

"I don't love you." "I hate you."

"Don't let Randy ruin what we have."

"You ruined it not him."

"What about the baby?"

"It might not even be yours."

"What?"

"I slept with Randy."

Casey went back home. A few days after she put the kids to bed there was a knock on her door. It was Randy. They hugged. She started crying.

"I'm sorry Randy, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, they tricked us."

"I love you Randy."

"I love you to."

"I got something today." She let him go and got an envelope. "These are my results." "Wanna open it?"

"Yeah." He opened it. "The DNA matches she's mine."

"She is." He kneeled down by her stomach.

"Hi, daddy's here." He stood up.

"I can't believe it Randy, we're gonna have a baby." They kissed.


	38. Chapter 38

Casey was nine months pregnant. She was due in about a week. She was back with Randy. Despite her parents constant objections as usual. They were so happy that they were having a baby. Casey felt as big as a cow. The kids were asleep. Casey was in the living room watching TV. Her house phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Casey."

"Hey Randy." "You sound like you're driving."

"I am."

"How was the show?"

"Good."

"Did you win?"

"Yeah."

"Good for you."

"How are you?"

"Fat."

"You're not fat."

"I'm a cow."

"You're beautiful."

"You're just being nice."

"No I mean it."

"Thank you."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to." She heard the front door open. She knew she locked it.

"Which is why I came back early." She looked over. Randy was standing there. He smiled. They hung up there phones.

"Oh my god." He dropped his bags and sat down next to her. They kissed. "What are you doing here?"

"I took the red eye flight and I have the next two days off."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you did."

"How are my two favorite girls doing?"

"Good." "She must know you're here she's kicking." He put his hand on her stomach.

"Hey you, quit kicking mommy." "I missed you I can't wait till you're here." He took his hand off her stomach. "Casey I want you and the kids to come with me tomorrow."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise."

"Ok." "That reminds me."

"Of what?"

"I told my parents me and the kids would come over for dinner." "I better cancel."

"Why?"

"I don't wanna drag you with me, you don't need that shit."

"Casey they're going to have learn to accept me sooner or later." "I mean we're having a baby together."

"You know my parents."

"Yeah I do and it's time they got over it."

"Ok I won't cancel."

"Good."

"So, come on where are we going tomorrow?"

"I told you that's a surprise."

"I'm sure there's something I can do you make you talk." She kissed him. He kissed her back.

"Nope the only thing this will do is make me take you upstairs." He mumbled against her lips.

"Upstairs huh?"

"Mmmhmm." She broke the kiss and stood up.

"Ok take me upstairs." He smirked and stood up.

The next morning they were in bed asleep. Grace came in.

"Mama, mama." Casey opened her eyes.

"What?"

"Morning." "I'm hungry."

"Where's your brother?"

"Seeping."

"Why aren't you?"

"Because I'm awake mama."

"Guess who's here."

"Who?"

"Randy, see."

"Yay, Wandy here."

"Is that Grace I hear?" Randy said as he lifted his head up.

"Hi Wandy."

"Hi." "Where's my hug at?" She ran around to his side of the bed and hugged him. "I missed you."

"I missed you to." "Mama I want breakfast." Todd walked in.

"Ok everybody downstairs." Casey said. Grace looked at Randy.

"Wandy can I have a ride downstairs." Grace asked.

"What do you say first?"

"Please."

"Good girl." He got up. "Ok up we go." He put Grace on his shoulders. "Hold on."

"I gots you."

He took her downstairs and put her in a kitchen chair.

After breakfast it was time for Randy's surprise. They were driving down the road. They stopped in front of a house.

"Where are we?" Casey asked.

"My new house."

"You bought a house?"

"Yeah, come on you guys have to see it."

They went inside.

"Come on let me show guys the upstairs." Randy said. They went upstairs and stopped at a door. "Todd this is you're room." He opened the door. There were toys everywhere

"Awesome." "Can I stay in here and play?" Todd asked.

"Yes." Casey said.

They stopped at another door.

"Grace this is your room." Randy said. He opened the door.

"It pretty."

"Wanna look around in it while I show your mommy something?"

"Yeah."

"Ok we'll be right back." They went into the hall. "Casey I want you to open this door."

"Ok." She opened and went in. It was a nursery. "Oh my god Randy this is so beautiful."

"Casey I want this to be our house." "I want you and the kids to move in."

"Ok." They kissed.

Later when it was night they went over to Casey's parents.

"Mom, dad we're here." Casey said. "We brought somebody with us." They all went into the living room.

"Hi Casey." Her mom said. "Randy, is that you?"

"Yeah, hi Mrs. Connor."

"You look different."

"Randy Orton's here?" Derek asked.

"Yes Derek." Sarah said.

"Hello Mr. Connor."

"Hello." He said giving him a dirty look. "Hi kids come see me." They went over to him.

"Todd, Grace behave me and Randy are going upstairs for a minute." "Come on Randy I wanna show you something."

They went upstairs to her room. She turned on the lights.

"Oh god this room brings back memories." Randy said. Casey went over to her closet and got Randy's Letterman jacket.

"Look Randy."

"You still have that thing."

"Yeah." She handed it to him.

"I feel so old." He put it on. "It still fits." Casey grinned. "What?"

"Seeing you in that takes me back." "I forgot how sexy you look in it."

"Oh, so seeing me in this turns you on huh?"

"A little bit." He looked at her bed.

"I remember this bed the most." "Lots of good times."

"Yeah."

"Like the first time I got to touch you all over your sexy body."

"That was fun."

"What do say for old time sake."

"Randy are you crazy, we can't have sex right now."

"We'll be quick." "We've done it quick before."

"My parents are downstairs." Randy laughed.

"What?"

"What you just said reminded me of when we were kids." "We'd be making out I'd go to take your shirt off and you'd stop me and say, no honey my parents are downstairs."

"I remember that." "Then you'd say come on baby they won't hear us I promise."

"In the end I always got what I wanted." "So, come on baby they won't hear us I promise." She laughed.

"No."

"Can I at least have a kiss?"

"Ok." They kissed.

"Mmmm your lips taste so sweet." He mumbled against her lips.

"I can't believe I fell for this old trick." "You used to pull it all the time." There was a knock on the door.

"Mommy." They heard Todd say.

"I'll be right there." Randy took off his jacket put it back in the closet and they went downstairs.

During dinner hardly anyone said a word unless it was one of the kids. After dinner the kids were in the living room watching TV. Randy, Casey and her parents were still sitting at the table.

"Look Mr. and Mrs. Connor." Randy said. "I know both of you have never liked me but I think it's time we bury the hatchet."

"My daughter doesn't belong with you." Derek said.

"Mr. Connor I love Casey."

"We've just never thought you were right for each other." Mrs. Connor said.

"Of course we are mom we love each other." Casey said.

"Yeah and he almost ruined your life." Derek said. "Because you didn't know how to keep in your pants Casey had to go the pain of losing a child and it's all your fault."

"How the hell can you say that?" "What happened to my baby was nobody's fault." Casey said with tears in her eyes.

"Come on Casey you know as well as I do, if it hadn't had been for this fucking loser you would've never gotten pregnant so young in the first place!" Derek said. "Then what did he do?" "He abandoned you when you needed him most and cheated on you."

"Yes I made mistakes in the past." Randy said. "That was then and this is now."

"Well now I still don't think you're good enough for my daughter or my family." Casey stood up.

"Fine if he's not good enough for your family then neither am I." She said.

"Can you honestly tell me you think he'll make a good father to my unborn granddaughter?"

"Yes because he will." "Listen dad, I love Randy and he loves me and my kids." "If you and mom can't accept that, you can both go to hell." "Come on Randy we're leaving." They got the kids and left.

Casey and Randy were about to go to bed.

"Randy I wanna apologize for my parents." She said.

"You don't have to apologize for them."

"Yes I do they had no right to treat you like that."

"That's just them." "Let's relax and get some sleep ok."

"Ok I love you."

"I love you to."

Casey woke up in the middle of the night.

"Randy my water just broke." He jumped out of bed.

"Ok let's go."

Casey and Randy went to the hospital. Randy's parents were watching the kids. Within an hour the baby was delivered. Casey was holding her. She had a full head of light brown hair.

"Can you believe it Randy?" "She's finally here."

"I know." "She's beautiful just like her mommy." "Can I hold her?"

"Sure." He took her.

"Hi Olivia I'm your daddy."


	39. Chapter 39

Olivia was now two months old. Casey went back to work. She missed Randy a lot. She hated them being on separate shows. They didn't get to see each other very often. She could tell Olivia missed him when he was gone. She was sitting in bed she had just fed Olivia a bottle. Todd and Grace were with John. Casey's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello."

"Hi baby."

"Hi honey."

"How are you and Olivia doing?"

"We're fine but Olivia misses her daddy, so do I."

"I miss you guys to a lot."

"I wish I could be on the same show as you."

"I know." "How are Todd and Grace?"

"They're good they're with John."

"Is Olivia awake?"

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Hold on." She put the phone up to Olivia's ear.

"Hi Olivia it's daddy." "I miss you and mommy like crazy." "I'll see you tomorrow though ok." "I love you." Casey put the phone back up to her ear.

"I hope you get drafted back to Raw tomorrow."

"Me to." "Do you think you can get someone to watch the kids tomorrow night?" "I'd like to have dinner just the two of us."

"Ok but do you think we could just order room service?" "I want it to be just us without a whole bunch of people around."

"Ok."

"John will still have Todd and Grace tomorrow and Eve's been dying to watch Olivia."

"I'm gonna go I'll see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait."

"Me either." "I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

The next day Casey was watching TV. Olivia was playing with her toys. There was a knock on the door. She got up and answered it. It was Randy. They smiled at each other and kissed.

"You're here." She said.

"You look great baby." He went in and put his stuff down.

"Olivia look who's here."

"There she is." Randy picked Olivia up from the floor and kissed her on the cheek. "There's daddy's girl." "Daddy missed you." "Did you miss daddy?" She smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." They all sat on the couch. "She's gotten so big since the last time I saw her."

"She's growing like a weed." "I can't wait till she learns to talk."

"Or walk."

"Yeah that to."

"I'm just keeping my fingers crossed about tonight."

"Me to."

"You look tired." "Why don't you go take a nap and I'll wake you up before it's time to go." "I don't want you falling asleep at dinner tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." She stood up and kissed him. "Thank you."

"No problem."

After about an hour Randy was holding Olivia in his lap.

"Hey Olivia I wanna show you something but you can't tell mommy." He took a box of his pocket and opened it. It was a ring. Olivia stared at it. "Do you like it?" "Do you think mommy will like it?" "I hope so." "I'm gonna ask mommy to marry me tonight." "I'm really nervous but I know now's the right time." "I love her and you and your brother and sister." "Remember though, you can't tell mommy it's a surprise."

Later that night they were at the arena. Casey had Olivia with her. Eve came up and sat in the make-up chair.

"Can you do my make-up?" She asked.

"That's what they pay me for." "Hey I have a favor to ask you."

"What?"

"Can you keep Olivia tonight?"

"Sure." "You and Randy have a date?"

"Yeah we're having dinner."

"Gonna work on baby number four?"

"No if I have another baby it's not gonna be for three or four years."

"Well you weren't planning on having Olivia so soon either."

"True but the night she was conceived I wasn't planning on having sex." "I hope she never asks how she was made.

"Why?"

"How would this sound to you?" "Olivia the night me and daddy made you daddy and I were broken up." "We went to his locker room to talk and started kissing." "I thought oh hell what's one more time gonna hurt." "Then we made you on his couch."

"You're right that's terrible."

"See."

"So when are you and Randy getting married?"

"Whenever he asks me but hey I'm in no rush."

"You don't want to."

"Of course I want to all I mean is if he's not ready that's fine I know he loves me and that's all that matters."

"So if he asked you you'd say yes?"

"In a second."

It was time for Casey's break. She decided to take Olivia and see the kids. She couldn't knock because her arms were full. So she just walked into John's locker room.

"Hey." John said.

"Hi."

"Hi mama, hi Livia." Grace said.

"Hi."

"Hi mommy." Todd said.

"Hi."

"Can I hold Olivia mommy?"

"Sure, sit down." She handed her to him. "Be careful."

"I know mommy." "Hi Olivia." "When me and Grace come home tomorrow we'll all play together."

"Mama?" Grace said.

"What?"

"Why Todd get to hold Livia and me don't?"

"Because you're to little you might hurt her."

"I not hurt Livia mama I love her."

"I know but you could still have an accident." "Ok Todd tell Olivia bye we've gotta go."

"Bye Olivia I love you." He said.

"I love you to Livia." Grace said.

Casey walked back to her work station and looked at the TV. The draft picker was going around. It landed on Randy. Casey smiled.

After Raw Randy went back to the hotel before Casey. She had to get things squared away with Eve. When she got back to the room. It was covered with candles. When she saw Randy he was dressed up. The food and champagne were already there.

"I feel underdressed." She said. "You look great."

"So do you." They sat down and started eating.

"I'm so glad you're back on Raw now."

"Me to."

"Now we don't have to work apart anymore."

"I'll get to see your beautiful face every day."

They just got done eating.

"Casey um…

"What's a matter Randy?"

"Nothing's the matter." "I have something important to talk to you about."

"Oh no Randy please tell me you didn't do anything."

"No this is something good." "Here it goes." He took a deep breath and took the box out of his pocket. "I got you something." "Open it." He handed it to her. His hand was shaking.

"Honey you're shaking."

"Yeah I know." She opened the box. When she did she gasped.

"Oh my god Randy, is this what I think it is?"

"Yes it is." He took her hand. "I love you Casey." He got up and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." He took the ring out of the box.

"Look what I had engraved on the inside."

"I love you now and forever." "Aw." He put the ring on her finger. They kissed. "I love you Randy."

"I love you to Casey."

**The next chapter is the last one.**


	40. Chapter 40

Casey and Randy had been engaged six months. The wedding was in two days. They were excited. Todd and Grace were excited to. They were going to be in the wedding. Todd was going to be the ring bear and Grace was going to be the flower girl. Casey and Randy were at the hotel in bed. Olivia's bassinet was next to the bed. Casey woke up. Randy was awake already he was staring at her.

"What are you doing honey?" She asked.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Us, getting married."

"You didn't change your mind did you?"

"No."

"Good."

"I was thinking how I can't wait till we're married."

"Me either."

"I wish it was today."

"Me to but if it were today we wouldn't be with each other right now."

"Do we really have to sleep in separate rooms tomorrow night?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it's tradition."

"Well that tradition sucks."

"Quit your pouting, it's bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other the night before the wedding."

"Ok."

"Today's the day I pick up my dress."

"Me and Todd are picking up our tuxs today to."

"I just hope I can fit my fat ass into my dress."

"Casey you're not fat at all baby."

"I could barely get my dress to zip six months ago."

"That was six months ago and you looked beautiful then."

"I just wanna look nice for you."

"You'll be beautiful." "You know I don't think I ever told you this but we almost never met."

"What?"

"I was supposed to be going out of town that weekend but those plans fell through." "So I decided to go play football in the park." "I'm glad I did."

"I remember when you gave me your number I remember thinking, did he really just do that?" "I wasn't dressed to pick up any guys that day."

"I thought you looked sexy."

"Like you even remember what a had on."

"A black and red sweatshirt and blue jeans."

"That's right."

"I know."

"Ok what about the first time you told me you loved me?"

"That's easy, it was at the Homecoming dance." "We were slow dancing and I whispered in your ear, I love you Casey, now and forever."

"I guess you do pay attention."

"When it comes to you I pay attention to everything." "Anything else you wanna see if I remember?" "The first time we had sex, because I remember that to."

"Me to and I remember after that first time we couldn't stay off of each other." "Even though sometimes you wouldn't leave me alone until I caved."

"Me, what about you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh you don't?"

"No I don't."

"I remember this one time I had finals all week." "I was in your room sitting in your chair trying to study." "You were behind me kissing my neck." "I kept telling you to stop." "You said, come on honey take a break please." "Then you started undressing and I couldn't take anymore."

"I do remember that I was five months pregnant I think."

"Yep." Olivia laughed. They both looked over.

"Hey you, look who's awake." Casey picked her up and held her in her lap. Olivia was pointing at Randy. "Oh I see." "You want daddy." Olivia crawled over to him.

"Morning Olivia." "Are you hungry?" "Want daddy to get you some breakfast?" He looked at Casey. "Are you hungry baby?"

"Starving."

"Me to." "Come on let's go get something to eat."

Later that night at the arena, Casey was in catering with Olivia talking to Eve.

"I can't believe your wedding is in two days." Eve said.

"I know me either."

"Thanks for picking me as the maid of honor."

"Who else would I choose?"

"Did your parents say if that were coming or not?"

"No but I'm leaning towards not." "It makes me so mad." She started to cry a little. "It's been eight months and they haven't asked about Olivia or nothing. "Not one time."

"I'm sorry."

"How can they ignore her?" "I know they hate Randy but they shouldn't take it out on her." "I'm not gonna let them ruin this." "No one is ruining it."

"Good for you."

"Are you sure you like the dress I picked out for you?"

"Yes."

"I just don't want you to be wearing it and thinking oh my god this is a nightmare."

"Don't worry I like it."

"Ok good."

The next night Casey and Randy picked Randy's parents up at the airport and they all went out to dinner.

"So Grace, are you excited for tomorrow?" Elaine asked.

"Uh huh." "I get to throw flowers and wear a pretty dress to."

"Casey do you still not have anybody to walk you down the aisle?" Bob asked.

"No I don't."

"Well, if it's ok I'd like to do it."

"I'd love for you to do it."

"Thanks dad." Randy said.

The next day Casey woke up. She couldn't believe that in just a few hours she was going to be Randy's wife. She got Todd and Grace ready then focused on herself. Since she already knew how to do hair and make-up she did it herself. Then the limo arrived to pick her, Eve and the kids up.

She was sitting in the back waiting to go out. Everyone else had already gone. She heard the door open and turned around.

"Dad?" She said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to walk my little girl down the aisle."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She hugged him. "You look beautiful."

"Is mom here?"

"Yeah she's here." They heard her music start. "I think it's time."

As the doors opened and Randy saw her for a second he stopped breathing. He'd never seen her look so beautiful.

They started there vows. Casey started.

"Randy, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with all my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

"Today, Casey, I join my life to yours, not merely as your husband but as your friend, your lover, and your confidant. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. With you I will walk my path from this day forward."

"The rings please." The minister said. Randy put the ring on Casey's finger. She put the ring on his finger. "Randy do you take Casey for your wife."

"I do." He said.

"Casey do you take Randy for your husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride." They kissed.

They were at the reception. Randy felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Mr. Connor." Derek held out his hand. Randy shook it.

"Welcome to the family."

"Thank you Mr. Connor."

"Call me Derek."

Casey and Randy went back to the hotel. He carried her since they got off the elevator. She opened the door.

"You look so beautiful Casey." He said. "I'd almost hate to mess it up."

"That's alright I want you to." They kissed. She broke the kiss. "Hang on, put me down for just a second." "I don't want anything to happened to my dress." He put her down. She went into the bathroom. He took off his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt but she was back out before he could finish. They were kissing again. She unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way letting it fall off of him. They laid on the bed. She undid his pants. He slipped inside her they started to move. "Randy." She moaned. "Oh Casey, baby I love you so much." They kissed. "Now and forever?" "Now and forever." "I love you to Randy so much, mmmm." She moaned. "I need you Casey." He groaned. They finished.

Afterward they were holding each other. He picked on her left hand.

"I can't believe that ring's finally there." He said.

"I know me either."

"So how does it feel to finally be Casey Orton huh?"

"I love it."

"Me to." "I knew I was gonna marry you the first day we met."

"I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed.

**Well that's it. This was my longest story so far. I hope you liked it. Last time I asked this I didn't get any responses but does anyone want a sequel to my story "Shutting Out" If not I'm moving on to my next idea.**


End file.
